The Story of Natsu Dragneel
by Tottenham Hotspur
Summary: Acnologia unexpectedly appeared in Crocus and destroying the remaining of the capital until Natsu who got help from Happy protecting everyone from Acnologia with the cost of his life. But what happened when in their final clash Natsu thrown to the past. OOC Natsu x Harem
1. A Noble Sacrifice

**The Story of Natsu Dragneel  
**

Acnologia roared out while descended from the sky into Crocus. His body came in view below the clouds, showing his entire body covers in black round scales, which are decorated by spiraling blue marking. His inner body like his belly, inner tail, and legs are gray and looks smooth. His eyes are white and beady, and his is round and blunt with four, large, elongated plates extending backward. Letting out another roar making the ground shake and rubbles crashing to the ground.

"Why…..why is Acnologia doing here?" Lucy shouted in fear as her voice trembled, tears about leak from her eyes. Making everyone eyes widened as what they just heard.

Acnologia roared once again making the mages step back in fear.

"What's going on...? We just finish with the dragons that came through the eclipse gate!" Gray shouted. Staring up at Acnologia who was preparing to use his dragon breath down at Crocus. Making everyone starting to panic.

"EVERYONE MAKE A RUN FOR IT! HURRY UP AND GO!" Erza shouted making everyone started to run. Acnologia just finish gathering up magic for his breath fire down at Crocus causing a big explosion to erupt. The Castle started to rumble, causing big smokes to appear where his breath hit.

When the smoke died down, as Crocus once stood was now in ruins from the devastated blast. Mages laying on the ground was either dead or suffer heavily injures from the blast. Bloods scattered everywhere from the lifeless body, to limbs missing from the body. It was a massacre. The rest of the mages that wasn't killed or injured stared wide eyes where there falling comrades lay dead or crying in pain. Everyone start to run over to their friends and family that was caught in the explosion. Crying and screaming about their love ones, tears falling from their eyes.

"Gramps/Master!" Was heard from Fairy Tail mages as they sprint towards the middle of the ruins where Master Makarov was laying as he was in his Titan form receiving majority of the blast so other mages could escape in time. Natsu ran in front of the groups of Fairy Tail as tears spilling from his eyes where Makarov body began to turn back in his tiny size. Bloods spilling from his stomach and causing him cough up blood. Natsu and the rest of the group arrives at Makarov side as Wendy began to heal him as tears ran down there cheeks.

"What the hell are you guys still doing here run away. Get out of here." Makarov whisper as his breathing became heavier.

"What do you mean what we're doing here Gramps! We're here to take you with us!" Natsu shouted as his tears falling from his eyes. "Wendy is healing you right now; we're going back to Fairy Tail together this time." As everyone else agree.

"Idiots….. My brats are all idiots." Makarov chuckled as everyone else smile a little at his comment. Wendy just finish done healing Makarov as Laxus picked him up before they started to run towards Crime Sorciere, Sabortooth, Mermaid Heels and the rest of the guild mages that was gathering together. As Acnologia landed in the center of the ruins, he was now facing the rest of the remaining mages before letting out another roar.

"WE'RE GOING TO DIE, EVERYONE GOING TO DIE. "One of the mages shouted making the rest saying the same thing while trembling in fear.

"SHUT THE HELL UP! WE'RE GOING TO SURVIVE AND GOING HOME ALIVE!" Erza shouted back at the mages, who stop mumbling about deaths. As she said that Acnologia prepare another breath attack aiming towards the mages. "EVERYONE GET READY! DUCK WHEN I TELL YOU TOO." Equipping her armor into 'Adamantine Armor' she stood in front of the mages ready to absorb the incoming attack.

"Erza you won't survive if you take it head on, you're going to die!" Jellal shouted as him and Natsu try to run to her but stop by Elfman and Laxus. They tried to struggle against their grip but their grip were too strong as they watch an incoming attack flying towards them as Erza yells for everyone to drop to the ground as she prepare to die to protect her friends. The blasted hit the ground causing a massive magic energy to hit them making them flew back.

Cloud of dust cover the area where Erza was, making everyone yell out to her if she was okay. When the dusts finally cleared up, they saw Erza unharmed, but what makes everyone surprise was an orange sphere surround them with the Fairy Tail symbol on top. Making everyone in Fairy Tail eyes widened knowing who just save all of their lives.

"Guess like I made it on time." A voice said as the Fairy Tail member turn to their attention towards Mavis Vermillion who was floating in the air. "I cast Fairy Sphere but it would only last another attack. Once you're in here you can't get out." Mavis said as she descending toward the ground. A swallowing sound was heard from Acnologia who was preparing another breath attack.

"Everyone the sphere will only last one more attack, after this run as far away as you can!" Ultear shouted toward the remaining mages which they nodding without taking their eyes away from Acnologia. The Dragon King was about blast them but an explosion caught their ears as they saw an explosion on Acnologia back making his attack cancel.

**"****Raienryu no Tekken! (****Lightning Flame Dragon's ****Iron ****Fist****)****!"** A voice was heard as everyone turns their attention to the right to see a figure flying. To everyone surprise and Fairy Tail member horror was Happy carrying Natsu toward Acnologia face before Natsu right fist engulf in lighting and flames as he made contact, making Acnologia fall back on the ground not before hitting Natsu and Happy with his Dragon tail. Sending them toward the other mages before crashing in front of them onto the ground. Everyone eyes were widened when Natsu just made Acnologia fall back.

"Natsu!" Everyone shouted at him as they ran toward the edge of the sphere to see him and Happy pushing off the ground as Natsu cough up blood from the force that hit him.

"Idiot why the fuck are you out there. You're going to die you idiot!" Gray shouted as Natsu turn his back toward his friends as Happy stand on top of Natsu shoulder with his back also facing them. "Oi... answer me Natsu, Happy why the fuck are you doing out there?" Gray shouted hitting both of his fists on the sphere.

"What do you think ice princess? I'm going to kick his ass and back." Natsu said while punch his fist into his palm.

"Aye!" Happy said.

"Stop joking around you're going to die out there Natsu and Happy get in here!" Lucy yelled.

"Don't want too." Both of them said back not taking their eyes off of Acnologia who was getting up. Before he gave Natsu and Happy a glare, to which both happily glare back.

"Stop taking this as a joke Natsu! Grow up you can't beat him you're going to die!" Erza yelled out in anger. As everyone else started too yelled out at him get him inside or to run away. The yelling continues and Natsu grew tick marks on his forehead from being annoyed.

"Natsu get your ass back here now!" Erza yelled full of rage making the other mage flinch on her tone.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Natsu roared back turning his face toward them with an annoyed look on his face, showing his anger at them making some step back at the now piss off Dragon Slayer. "I know it's fucking dangerous being out here, and I also know that I'm going to die out here!" Natsu roared back. Making everyone eyes went wide on his statement. That he was prepared to die here.

"You….You knew that you're going to die, so why are you still staying here?" Lucy shouted full of anger surprising everyone even Natsu and Happy.

"Why… why won't you run away Natsu… enough Natsu stop acting like a hero and run away with Happy…. Please go Natsu. I don't want you to die." Tears falling down her cheeks. Everyone look at Lucy with awe and sorrow, even Natsu look at her with a soft face smiling lightly before turning around and facing Acnologia once again.

"Sorry Luce but I can't run away." Natsu said softly but loud enough to let everyone hear him. "I know we can't survive against Acnologia…. That's why I'm here! To give you guys enough time to stay alive and run away. I will be the one to give you guys hope to survive and live on into the future." Natsu said turning back as he smile at them, not his usual goofy smile he always wear but a soft caring smile that no one seen before.

"Natsu." Everyone said with tears pouring from their eyes. Even Gray is crying, Gajeel and Laxus let out one single stray tear to fall before wiping it, not letting anyone to see them cry.

"Aye! I will be with Natsu till the end, that's what best friend is for!" Happy smile on his shoulder making Natsu smile and pat the little exceed on the head.

"Happy." Carla whisper as tears flow to her eyes as well.

"Stop messing around Natsu. Do you remember what you told me? To not sacrifice for your friends but live for them!" Erza shouted as she hit the Sphere with her fist before falling on her knees sobbing, while Mira was by her side hugging her. "You save all of us numerous of time Natsu you don't have to sacrifice yourself for us. Let's live together and go back home together." She said crying.

"I'm not sacrificing my life for you guys. But lending my life for you guys to live on. I will be the fire to burn the darkness so the light will shine tomorrow." Natsu softly said making everyone look up at him as if he was the same idiot Natsu. "I just don't want to see any more of my comrades' die before my eyes again."

"Then what happen about your dream to meet Igneel. What about meeting your father." Lucy sobbed. "I… I still want to go on more adventures with you, Happy, Erza and Gray and where….where everyone in the guild is happy and having a good time."

"Luce... You will still have those adventures with me and Happy. We won't be there physical but as long we are in your guy's heart we will be there." Natsu said. "It's time for me to go. You must live. For my sake and Happy. Take care of Fairy Tail while we're gone." Natsu said turning around smiling at them, the same soft smile with his eyes close but everyone was shock to see him crying as well.

"Let's go Happy."

"Aye sir!" Happy cheer with tears going down his eyes too. Before flying Happy turn back waving at everyone.

"Bye, Bye everyone stay safe." He said before picking up Natsu and flew toward Acnologia who was staring at them. Despite the yelling and screaming Natsu and Happy sill continue toward Acnologia not before putting his hand up and his finger up to the stars.

"All right you oversize Lizard! As long I'm still alive and burning you will not hurt my friends!" Natsu shouted pointing a finger at the Dragon. Before his and Happy body engulf in lighting and flames. Showing everyone he's on Lighting Flame Dragon Mode. "Let's go Happy."

"Aye sir!" Flying top speed towards Acnologia head while their body still engulf in lighting and flames.

**"****Raienryu no Tekken! (****Lightning Flame Dragon****'s****Iron ****Fist****)****!"** Natsu shouted cocking his hand back for a punch at Acnologia only for the Dragon to wipe his tail at Natsu and Happy and making them shoot toward the ground. Before they can crash in the ground, Happy pulled up just in time. "Nice save Happy." He grinned at his blue cat best friend.

"Aye!" Happy said flying back onto the air facing Acnologia again.

**"****Raienryu no Hoko! (****Lightning ****F****lame Dragon's Roar****)****!"** Natsu shouted as a large massive lighting and flame blast toward Acnologia only for him to fly high in the air dodging the roar. The Roar hit a mountain from the distance before it got destroyed.

Everyone jaw drop as they saw the outcome from the blast. Looking up to see Acnologia just blast his breath toward Natsu and Happy, before the attack hit, Happy flew out of the way to dodge it. Now they both charge at Ancnologia once again and was going for a kick but Natsu got swipe down onto the ground hitting full force making the Dragon Slayer cough up blood and groan.

"You bastard!" Natsu shouted at the Dragon before his and everyone eyes widen on Acnologia, to see him about to blast his breath attack on Natsu. But before the attack hit Happy swoop Natsu from Acnologia claw and flew away. "Phew that was a close one buddy." Smiling at the blue talking exceed. Flying in the air where Acnologia is waiting for them as both Natsu and Happy panty really heavily before flying above the Dragon.

"As lighting gathering to my left hand, and as flames gather to my right hand, when you put them together…" Natsu said as a giant flame ball with lighting around it grew bigger and bigger before the ball grew into a giant flames ball bigger than Acnologia. **"****Raienryu no Koen! (****Lightning Flame Dragon's Brilliant Flame****)****!" **Natsu shouted and threw the giant ball of flames with sparks on toward Acnologia where it hit the dragon dead on his back and a huge explosion erupted the area before it was in smoke. As Natsu breathe heavily Happy and Natsu flew down only to go wide eyed at giant Dragon fist hit him straight in the face, forcing them to dive across the battlefield where the sphere is.

When both crash on the ground Natsu got up and glared at Acnologia only to make his eyes widen by an incoming blast toward him, Happy and everyone else. Thinking fast he took a breath and shouted. **"****Raienryu no Hoko! (****Lightning Flame Dragon's Roar****)****!"** as a beam of flames and sparks shot out of his mouth and collide on time near him but the force was so powerful that Natsu was engulf in the explosion.

"NATSU!" Everyone shouted when they saw him got caught in the explosion as Happy was on the ground few feet from the explosion trying to get up. As everyone watch in horror when the smoke faded they saw Natsu face on the ground lying on his pool of blood.

"NATSU!" Everyone shouted in horror as tear and scream was all heard out of the battlefield.

"Get up Natsu, you can't die yet get up... Please." Lucy shouted out to the unconscious Dragon Slayer.

"Get up, you bastard I thought you tougher than this get up, don't make me regret on making you my rival…get up!" Gray shouted as he gritted his teeth and tear running down his cheeks.

"Get up Natsu; you're stronger than this, get up!" Erza said as she looks over the unconscious body.

"Salamander! Get your ass up show him the power that everyone fear, get up." Gajeel called out. As well as everybody else from different guild mages telling him to stand and live. Happy got up and flew toward his bloody best friend.

"Natsu get up…. Don't die on me yet we suppose to die together or live together." Happy said as tear coming down his cheek looking at his partner.

**Natsu Mindscape**

"It hurts, my body it's hurt, my body won't move." Natsu can't remember what happen all he knew was his body is burning inside. He doesn't get it, he a fire Dragon Slayer and burn shouldn't harm him but it does now.

He could feel liquid under his body and suspect it's his own blood. "Damn it!" He told himself. "Am I going to die here? No I can't die yet my friends are counting on me. But I can't move my body and I have no magic left. Sorry everyone I couldn't protect you". He said as tear falling from his unconscious body.

"Natsu, why did you let us die?" He heard a voice in his head, he recognized that voice anyway it was Lucy voice. "Why Natsu. Why did you give up on us you said you protect all of us but you got us killed?" She continue as a mentally picture of a bloody Lucy lying on the floor.

"NO Lucy!" Natsu yelled as she vanishes from his mind. Still staring wide eyes on the same spot he saw a bloody and dead Lucy on the ground.

"Natsu, why didn't you keep your promise? We trusted you with our hope and future." A voice called out to him only for him to face Erza on the ground blood everywhere burn covering her face but she disappear into the darkness. Natsu cried as he saw two of his friend died before him.

"DAMN IT, DAMN IT, DAMN IT!" He yelled out. "Why am so weak!" He cried out again tear dropping down his face like waterfall.

"Natsu. Natsu…Natsu...Natsu. Natsu." he keeps hearing voices that surround him in darkness as all the faces he saw his eyes were widened when he saw all his friends his family lying on the floor dead. He cried when he saw everyone dead.

"Gray…Mira… Lissana… Elfman… Levy… Gramps… Laxus… Gajeel…everyone." He shouted as he shook his head in rage that he couldn't believe that his family is all dead because he was weak.

"Natsu…" He heard a voice behind him he turn around to face something that got him crying harder now. It was Happy hanging from a building all bloody and dead. His best friend since childhood the one he raises and played with, his partner, his… friend.

Inside Natsu body a chain has been broken filled with enormous magic power that has been stored inside of him. His mind is filled with rage and regrets his mind is commending his body to move his anger grew and grew against one Dragon only Acnologia. The Magic is leaking out of his body he can feel it, his body is regaining strength, this feeling he remember this feeling. The feeling when he ate Etherion the power he gains the strength and the speed. The same power he gains from eating Jellal Flames of Rebuke this power he know too well…. Dragon Force.

**B****ack To Reality**

Everyone could feel an enormous magic energy. They look over towards Natsu; they could see both his arms got scales and his forehead to have scales also. Raging Flames flew out of Natsu body straight to the sky making a massive heat wave hit them. Acnologia was looking at the Dragon Slayer body and gave a big Roar.

"This magic energy it's the same when he ate Etherion and when he defeated Master Zero. No it's a lot stronger than before." Erza said making everyone turning their attention to her.

"Natsu-san unlocks Dragon Force on his own. His power is greater than mine and Rogue combine. He's the true Dragon Slayer" Sting said making everyone eye widen and look back at Natsu only to see his Raging red flames and golden flames as well. Natsu open his eyes only to see himself lying on his own blood he could feel his body growing stronger and lighter. He rose to his knees, his eyes is over shadow by his hair he let out an angry roar that matches a Dragon.

He looks over his body to find his body is healing. He got up to see Acnologia glaring down at him with those white eyes, both made eyes contact before Natsu look down at Happy who had tears in his eyes. Then look back to see all his friends are still alive he sighs in relief until he looks down at Happy.

"Let's go Happy it's time to cook a big ass Dragon." He said with a smirk while looking down at Happy.

"Aye!" He said wiping his tears and got behind Natsu and picks him up into the air. Flames of emotions engulf both of them as they flew towards Acnologia. As they flew toward the Dragon, Acnologia tails try to wipe them to the ground only for Happy to dodge it and continue to fly toward the Dragon. Natsu cock back his fist and punch the Dragon square in it face making Acnologia stumble back.

**"****Karyu no Yokugeki! (****Fire Dragon's Wing Attack****)****!"** brings both his arms down with flames smacking the Dragons on the face. Not letting him fight back, Natsu already on his next attack.

**"****Karyu no Saiga! (****Fire Dragon's Crushing Fangs****)!****"** swiping a fire Dragon Claw at Acnologia only for him to hit the Dragon stomach. Natsu was about to keep attacking but felt a big force hit him at the side of the head forcing him and Happy to crash onto the ground. Natsu once again cough up blood with bloods dripping down his right eye making him close it only for his left eye visible to see.

"You okay Happy?" "Aye." Happy said in a weak voice as Natsu notice Happy can barely stand with bruise on his tiny body. "Happy take a rest I got this one." Placing a hand on Happy head while rubbing it.

"No! I can still fight Natsu we're partners we work together." Happy reply back shocking Natsu, who gave him a grinned back.

"Alright lets go Partner."

"Aye" Happy got behind Natsu and pick him up as they flew toward Acnologia who roared making everyone cover their ears. Flying towards Acnologia dodging both his tails and claws attack trying to reach his face.

"Happy, fly to the top and drop me down on him."

"Aye sir!"

When both flew above Acnologia Happy dropped Natsu to dive toward the Dragon. But Acnologia had his claw ready and was about to punch Natsu, but he dodge that attack and now running as fast as he can only leaving a trail of flames along the Dragon arm only to arrive face to face with the Dragon.

**"****Metsuryu Ougi: Guren Karyu Ken! (Secret Dragon Slayer Art:**** Crimson Lotus Fire Dragon**** Fist)!****"** Natsu yelled for him to create fiery of flames punches toward at Acnologia. Not giving any rest after the punches, **"****Metsuryu Ougi: Guren ****B****akuenjin! (Secret Dragon Slayer Art: Crimson Lotus Exploding Flame ****B****lade)!"** Swiping his arms around in a circular fashion flames cover Acnologia entire body. But before Natsu can smirk he got punch back again only to be catch by Happy in midair before landing down.

"It's unbelievable Natsu actually fighting Acnologia pair to pair and actually winning." Lucy said with a shock expression like everyone else.

"Is this Natsu-san true power?" Sting asked as he admires his idol.

"Natsu.. Just how strong are you." Ultear said with eyes popping out on what she just witness. Everyone look at shock and awe as Natsu was winning against the Dragon King. But Mavis was frowning knowing what going to happen next.

"You did it Natsu we won!" Happy shouted in joy that they won.

"No we didn't Happy stay alert." Natsu replied back for happy to focus on the smoke. Then Acnologia flew above the smoke and gave out a large roar of frustration and rage. Gathering a large amount of magic Natsu knew what's going to happen.

"Happy, go back to the other it's going to end here, Happy you shouldn't die here." Natsu said looking at Happy but was surprise when Happy smack him with his little paws tickling him rather than hurting him.

"Natsu… I told I made up my made I'm stick with you all the way through." Happy replied with a smile on his face. Natsu saw how loyal happy is and tears falling down his eyes and he lean toward his shoulder and place his forehead on Happy forehead.

"Yeah, we will be together little buddy… till the end"

"Aye"

Turning back to his friends he smile and tear still falling from his eyes. "Guess like this is it… Live to the fullest for me and Happy too!"

"Wait, Natsu you don't mean that you're going to….. Die?" Lucy ask tear about to start. Everyone asking him to stop and he told him he done enough.

"For the light to shine tomorrow I must get rid of the darkness. Thank you for giving me friends and place to call home, but more importantly... Thank you for being my family!" Despite the yelling and crying he still walk ahead to prepare for Acnologia roar but kept his hand in the air putting up the Fairy Tail sign for everyone to see. Now he face to face with Acnologia on the finally attack that would determined the future of the world. If Natsu looked back of him to see his family and friends he would see everyone raising they hand to do the same sign.

"Ready Happy?"

"Aye Sir"

"Hahaha thank you for being the best partner ever Happy."

"Aye! Will we see each other again Natsu?" Happy ask with his head titled to the side.

"Yes, we will see each other again." Natsu smile back at Happy who return the smile. When they look back at Acnologia who let out a massive Breath attack 2 times the size of a regular roar toward Natsu and Happy. Getting into his stance with Happy behind his back.

"Full magic release!" He engulfs his body in golden flames, **"****Metsuryu Ougi:Shiranui Gata: Guren Hoo Ken! (Secret Dragon Slayer Art: Hidden Fire Form: Crimson Lotus Phoenix ****B****lade)!" **Natsu yelled out as Happy fly straight at the breath attack making everyone gasp but was shocking on seeing this. Both Natsu and Happy flew straight through the roar only for their flames burn off the breath and now they are heading straight for Acnologia face.

For one finally push Happy Double Max Speed going fast toward Acnologia only for the flame to increases and then collide on Acnologia cause a big explosion across the capital and into the city as magic pressure is to high making everyone fall on the trembled sound. Only to been by miles away a gigantic Fire erupted told the sky before it died out and rain started to fall down.

Burn woods, rubbles everywhere when the smoke died down everyone eye widened and tears falling from them. In the middle of the battle that took place there was a enormous hole at least 50 foot deep into the ground but what surprise everyone most is that no one can find Happy and Natsu or even Acnologia.

"NATSU!" Everyone shouted knowing their friends died during the battle.

Like it? Love it? Review it. Flames will be ignored.

**Well, here I am with another time travel fic. I'm sorry if I made Natsu slight overpowered and for everyone who read "The Seventh Fairy Tail Master" I'm sorry i've to put the fic down since I lost interested in Nalu.**

**By the way, this would be my first HAREM fic. Yeah, since Fairy Tail got a lot of attracting female characters why I'm not trying to make one. Natsu's HAREM would be reveal on the next chapter so Wait for it...!**


	2. A New Start

**Here we are, my second chapter...I'm sorry if it's short.**

**Natsu Harem List:**

** -She will appear in this chapter**

** -Erza Scarlet**

** -Ultear Milkovich**

** -Kagura Mikazuchi**

** -Erza Knightwalker**

**Maybe somebody else in the future...I**

Floating around in an empty void is what Natsu felt right now. The pain that had consumed his mind and body was gone now and all that left with was numbness in his entire body. He felt cold all over, but not the kind of cold one gets from death.

_'What happened?'_ Natsu thought groggily. _'Am I dead? My body feels numb and cold, but I don't feel dead. All I remember is a giant explosion and a flash of black and then nothing, but pain.'_

Then Natsu started to feel drops falling on his face. Straining to open his eyes he managed to do so and looked around. Dark clouds were above him, snow was pouring down burying Natsu along with Happy on his back, but it didn't seem to bother him that much. His onyx eyes just stared up at the dark clouds as snow fell all over him burying his clothes and his long pink hair.

"Where am I?" Natsu asked himself quietly as blackness took over him once again.

**At The Same Time**

On the other side of the land of snow a woman of average height with a slim, curvaceous figure. She had short dark purple hair that was kept at chin length. She wore tan jacket with a black collar, jeans and a red tank top.

On her way to her house she looked ahead and saw two figures lying on the ground looking terribly injured. She quickly raced over to them. She saw a young man with a blue cat on his back buried on the cold snow. She could tell they had just been in one hell of a fight because there were injuries all over their body and she was surprised they were even alive.

"Hey" she called grabbing him. He was unnaturally warm, despite the freezing cold, despite the snow, the ice and the chilling wind the body which had been lying here long enough to become buried in snow was strikingly warm, hot even. She brushed snow from his face, revealing his pink hair and a youthful visage. Maybe nineteen years old.

"Hey" she called again, slapping him lightly on the cheek in an attempt to wake him. She paused and touched his cheek again examining something this time, a scape on his cheek. In fact his entire cheek was covered in scrapes, burns and cuts, looking down at the rest of him, and brushing away snow, half melted from his body heat she noted, she found more injuries on his body, including more than a few that could have been caused by one thing alone

"Magic…" _'Then he's a mage?'_ she pushed those thoughts to one side and instead made sure he was breathing and had a pulse. She also examined the cat on his back which was covered in bloods.

"Please….*cough*…. *cough* save my little Happy first….*cough*… please …heal….*cough*… him… *cough* first." Natsu said as he fell back unconscious.

Upon hearing this, she picked him up and slung him over her shoulder while carrying the blue cat with her other arm. For such a tall guy he wasn't as heavy as she thought he'd be. She got him back to her to her on a snowy plateau, guarded by two pine trees on either side. She gently laid them down on an old futon in the room that had once been her most precious person but had since been turned into little more than storage space.

Taking off his torn top revealing his torso, She's blush darkened a little. He was extremely well developed possessing an eight pack and hardened muscles. She gulped slightly and started applying some medical cream to his wounds. He hissed in his unconscious state gripping his hands tight as his back arched slightly.

She kept applying the cream, but he kept moving around too much, so she tried stroking his hair to get him to calm down. Surprisingly it worked as he relaxed and lied still. She applied the cream with one hand and stroked his hair with the other. She also noted that he had very soft hair despite it being so spiky.

After she finished she pick her the first aid kit and grabbed some bandages before started wrapping his body and the cat in them. Finally when she was finished she laid the man back down gently on his back while she laid the cat on the man stomach.

**Later**

About two hours later Natsu started to stir. Groaning slightly he opened his eyes and looked up to see a wooden roof. _'A wooden roof, I must be at __Guild Infirmary__'_ Natsu thought. Looking around he saw Happy sleep peacefully with purr on his stomach. _'Happy? Thanks god you're alright __b__ut where am I?'_

"You're awake," a feminine voice said. Natsu snapped his head over to the sound of the voice and whatever he was going to say died in his throat as he laid his eyes on a gorgeous woman. She was wearing a simple black tank top that did nothing to hide her amazing figure, black pants that hugged her lower body showing off angelic curves. She wasn't wearing any shoes leaving her bare footed. Her face was angelic as well. She was looking at him with her black eyes. Natsu thought that she was beautiful, even thought she looks old and looks so familiar.

"Are you okay?" she asked walking towards him and crouching down to his level.

Natsu finally found his voice, "Yes I am."

She smiled slightly and Natsu found her even more beautiful as it defined her eyes, "That's good, for a while I thought you wouldn't make it."

"I've had a lot of bad injuries before, so you're not the first person to say that," Natsu chuckled.

She giggled slightly, "I suppose not," she then heard his stomach rumble making him blush in embarrassment and her to giggle more. "Hungry?" she asked. He nodded still blushing. "Stay here, I'll get something to eat. I'll be right back." She said and walked out the door.

Natsu found himself staring after her and snapped himself out of it. _'Okay despite her being extremely good looking I need to figure out where I am.__B__ut why do I feel that I have meet her __b__efore?'_

"Natsu…." Natsu heard a voice calling him. "Natsu…" He heard the voice again, Natsu looked around but saw nothing. "Natsu…son of Igneel, can you hear me?"

"Who are you, show yourself! So I can kick your pathetic ass! " Natsu said looking around preparing for a fight. Only for him to see no one

"Natsu… don't tell me you forgot my voice? What kind of son are you." The voice laughs out loud. Making Natsu eyes widen and looking around for the source of the voice.

"Igneel! Where are you? Come out." Natsu yelled only to hear his echo. He was lucky that the woman doesn't hear him

"Natsu I'm talking to you through telepathy. I have to tell you something before I go." Igneel told him.

"Why…why aren't you here? Where am I? Where have you been Igneel, I've been searching for you everywhere." His voice cracks a little while tear rolled down his eyes.

"Natsu… I'm sorry my son, I have to leave with every other Dragons in the world. But I've been watching over you ever since, you make me a proud father by killing Acnologia, Natsu." Hearing that Natsu smiled, his usual goofy grin that everyone come to love. "Natsu you have become more powerful over the years and you finally able to use Dragon Force."

"Yeah I use it to save my friends at least." His face softens but his smile turn into a warm kind of smile. "At least I save and knowing everyone is safe."

"My boy… maybe you're alive, but you're not in your own time anymore." Igneel told Natsu making his eyes wide.

"What do you mean?" Natsu asked shocked at Igneel's statement."And how do I get here anyway?"

"I saw it for a brief moment, but when you were releasing all of your magic power I think the power was too great and you actually ripped open a portal that lead you to the past and it sucked you in and you landed here. It was just pure luck that you managed to survive." Igneel said making Natsu only nod at the statement. "Now, you're in a past where things are to be dangerous from now on, Natsu. You have to smarten up and train so you could protect your friends again since you'll face Acnologia again."

"Natsu, time is up, I must leave now." Igneel told him making Natsu eyes widen and put his head down showing he wasn't looking forward his father to leave. "Natsu, no matter where you are, I will be watching over you." Making Natsu smile a bit. "Natsu what are you going to do in now?" Natsu had to think a bit before a grin form on his face.

"Like I always going to do!" Natsu cheerful yelled.

"And what is that?"

"To protect the precious people around me no matter what! Having them smile and laugh will be the things I will cherish the most."

"Then cherish them to the fullest Natsu. It's time for me to go Natsu. Remember this, that no matter what you do in life you will always making me proud at you." Igneel told him only to have Natsu gave him a hearty smile and tears flowing down his eyes. "Live on Natsu….." Igneel voices faded in the back ground as Natsu still has tear flowing down his cheek.

"AH, thank you….. Igneel…" Natsu said but Igneel said one last sentence.

"Oh, and don't forgot to have lots and lots of mates and give me lots and lots of grandchildren Dragons Slayer." Making Natsu fall from the bed and hit the ground face first.

About ten minutes later the woman returned with a tray in her hand. "I'm back, how are you feeling?" she asked placed tray on the bed.

"A little sore, but managing," Natsu said. He took some the grilled fish, "Thank you…

"Oh I never told you my name" she giggled. "My name is Ur Milkovich."

"Thank you Ur, I'm Natsu" He introduced casually but he also thought something. _'So that's why I feel I ever seen her __b__efore. She's Ultear's mother and Gray's teacher, Igneel was true I'm in the past now knowing that she's still alive'_

He took a bite of the soup and immediately started devouring it like crazy. Ur cooked really well since she's a mother. Ur smiled and giggled a bit at seeing him eat like he was starved. After three full helpings Natsu was stuffed, "Oh that was good. You're a good cook Ur."

"Thank you Natsu," Ur said. After a minute of silence Ur asked him something. "If you don't mind me asking, what exactly happened to you? I just found you and the cat lying in the middle of nowhere injured."

Natsu had to lie and he had to lie quickly, "I was just travelling along when I was ambushed by some people and I fought them. One of them managed to get a lucky shot on me and that's all I remember."

"Do you remember how many?" she asked.

"I think that there were about 30 of them. I took down 29 before the last one got to me" Natsu lied.

"You must be pretty strong," Ur said.

Natsu grinned, "I can hold my own. I got a question for you now. Where am I anyway?" Natsu's lucky that he ended in the past with a beautiful and caring woman like Ur.

Like it? Love it? Review it. Flames will be ignored.

**Surprise...that I add Ur at Natsu harem list. She will be the alpha among other girls. Even thought I'll make her lose from her daugther in fight.  
**

**Never on Natsu Harem List:**

** -Lucy Heartfilia**

** -Lisanna Strauss**

**-Mirajane Strauss**

**If you're reading the list carefully, I make Natsu's together with every strong woman. So that's why I don't put Lisanna and Lucy on the list.**

**As for Mirajane, She's strong and pretty, but honestly she's not my type (No offended for Mira fan) **

**Maybe on Natsu Harem List:**

** -Juvia Lockser**

**-Meredy**

** -Minerva Orland**

**Why everyone hate Minerva, I admit she's quite good looking plus she's strong and smart. That's why maybe I'll add her on the list.**

**P.S: This list is based of my taste. So, I hope you're not complain.**


	3. Fighting For Love: Natsu Vs Deliora

**Wew...that was hard. but I'm still alive. I'll change this story into rated-M for some reason *laughing like a pervert*. Oh I'll answer some questions from my readers:**

**Q from FanFictionHnter: With this time travel set up, doesn't this mean there are two different Natsus and Happys at the same point in time?**

**A: No, they aren't. It's Only their memories, power and their soul that sent to the past, not their whole existence.**

**Q from fall-out boy97: Could you add Levy to the list?**

**A: I'm Sorry, I couldn't add her.**

**There's a battle scene at this chapter, I hope it'll not disappointing. If you have any question for me just send PM or post your question on your review. It'll make me so fired up to write this fic. **

**Natsu Harem List:**

**-Ur Milkovich**

**-Ultear Milkovich**

**-Kagura Mikazuchi**

**-Erza Scarlet**

**-Erza Knightwalker**

**-Meredy**

**How stupid I am, I forgot this at chapter one: **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail.**

A few weeks had passed since Natsu had showed up in the past and Ur found him. Natsu told Ur that he had nowhere else to go, so she let him stay with her.

Happy also already wake up from his sleep, Natsu told Happy that they're in the past and have to act like they didn't know the person that they meet. But when the first time Natsu introduced Happy to Ur the blue Exceed freak out and almost blew their secret until Natsu knock him out again.

Natsu knew that she was sad because she just lost her daughter, he could tell by looking into her eyes, but he respected her enough to not ask about it. Likewise with her, she could see a lot of pain in his eyes and she also did not ask about his past until he was ready to talk.

One more week had passed again since they Natsu and Happy ended up in the past. Natsu and Ur had gotten closer than ever. Natsu didn't know what was happening to him or what the effect this woman had on him.

Thanks to Happy, he kept having perverted dreams because he kept sending him pictures of him and Ur in various positions with her moaning his name in ecstasy. Natsu could barely look her in the eyes without looking down to her breasts or when she turned her back he could barely stop himself from looking at her shapely ass.

He couldn't help it, she was perfect.

One day, Lyon came to Ur's house in order to became her student. Ur agreed and introduced him to Natsu. When Lyon saw Natsu for the first time Lyon thought that Natsu was Ur's husband which cause both of them blushed in embarrassing. Happy also teased them with say _'They're liiiike each other' _with ended him being frozen by Ur.

Five days since Lyon became Ur'student they heard news about a town that being attacked by one of Zeref demon, Deliora. They decided to check it, when they arrived they were shocked at the destruction that Deliora was cause.

"Deliora" Ur whispered in sad."I heard about it everywhere, but I never thought it would be this bad" She continued glanced around to find a survivor.

Natsu also looking for survivor until his nose picked a familiar scent that belongs to his rival. Natsu who was followed by Happy rushed through the ruins until his sensitive ears heard a faint groan. Natsu turned around and saw a boy with black hair half buried in rubbles. Natsu and Happy knew that this boy was Gray.

"Ur, Lyon" Natsu shouted calling them."Come here, there's a survivor" Natsu pulled Gray from the ruins and gently laid him down. Ur and Lyon who just arrives gasped when they saw Gray.

"Hey, are you okay?" Lyon said in panic making Gray opened his eyes and saw Natsu, Happy, Lyon and Ur staring at him. After they helped Gray and prayed for the casualty, they're listened Gray vow to avenge his parent.

"Deliora….I'll never forgive you!" Gray said with anger and sad in his voice."Deliora….I promise I'll make you pay for what have you done to me"

**THREE DAYS LATER  
**

Three days had passed since Natsu and the other found Gray at his destroyed hometown. Gray begged Ur he wanted to her student in order to defeat Deliora. Natsu and Happy just watched their training while they also thinking what are they gonna do next.

Right now Natsu and Ur were outside for a spar. Ever since she found Natsu, she could feel a massive power from Natsu and that's why she's wanted to spar with him. Natsu's powers have finally returned and he felt as strong as he did when he faced Acnologia.

Outside the house they started the spar. Ur attacked him with her Ice. Natsu dodged them all and went in for a strike, but her Ice blocked the strike. Natsu continued to attack her using only 30 percent of his power and speed because he didn't want to hurt her. But He knew he shouldn't underestimated Ur knowing that she's on Wizard Saint's Level.

At Natsu's next strike Ur attacked him with her hand-to-hand combatant with her Ice acting as extra hands. Natsu dodged most of the attacks, but one of them managed to knick him. He ducked her next strike and kicked her in the side. She grunted as she jumped away form him to safety distance.

"Block this, **Karyu no Hoko! (Fire Dragon's Roar)!**" Natsu shouted. He shot amount of fire at her. She used most of her Ice to block it, but his attack was too strong and some of his fire burned her left arm before she managed to get away.

"Impressive, but try this. **Ice Make: Rose Garden**" Ur shouted and a huge chain of giant frozen flowers approached Natsu. However, Natsu was prepared;

**"****Karyu ****no ****Kaiten****! (Fire Dragon's Rotation)!****"** he shouted rotating his body in a circle. Orange flames covered his body and expanded out producing a rotating protective dome around him.

When he stopped she was nowhere in sight, "You let your guard down," a seductive voice said in his ear. He turned, but was too slow as she hit him hard with a lance made of ice slashing his right arm pretty good.

**3 HOURS LATER**

Their spar had raged on for hours. Ur had numerous scratches and burns marks on her and was panting like crazy while Natsu was breathing a little heavier and had some slash marks on him as well on his body, but his right arm was pretty cut up when Natsu got a lucky shot in with her Ice spear.

_'Damn, he's strong'_ Ur thought wiping blood from her lips.

_'__No kidding, s__he's __at Wizard Saint's level__,'_ Natsu thought wiping some blood from his forehead. Natsu charged foreword as she threw two ice knives at him. Natsu disappeared in burst fire appeared in front of her, but he misjudged the speed he put into it so he ended up losing his footing as he collapsed in a heap on top of her.

They both froze staring into each other's eyes, which were both wide. Both of them gained a blush on their faces. Natsu's eyes then became half lidded as he lowered his face towards hers. Ur's eyes widened as his face got closer and her blush got darker.

After what felt like an eternity their lips met. Tingles shot up through Ur's spine. Her eyes closed as she kissed him back and ran her hands through his pink hair. Natsu let his dragon's instincts take over and ran his right hand through her silky, soft hair and his left hand was on her waist. Natsu had never felt something so good. Ur moaned softly into the kiss. The vibrations made Natsu kiss her deeper making her moan again.

THUNK… THUNK

Natsu stiffened and broke the kiss getting a small whine from Ur. Seeing his face she asked him what was wrong. He turned around to see the two ice knives she threw earlier lodged in his back. "Are you okay?" she asked getting up. "I'm sorry, I forgot about them."

"It's okay, I should have sensed them before them got to close" Natsu said. They both went inside, Ur laid Natsu gently on the floor.

"I'll get some rubbing alcohol and some bandages, wait here." Natsu did as he was told.

He couldn't believe what happened. His friend's mother and teacher, whom he had only meet for a month and a half, had kissed him back when he kissed her. It was unbelievable, she had really soft lips and just thinking about it made him want to do it again. Even thought he smelled a familiar scent. He knew that the scent was belonged to Ultear but he just shrugged it off.

Ur came back and sat behind Natsu ordering him to take his shirt off. Natsu blushed as he slid his shirt off his shoulders. "This may sting a little" she said as she poured the alcohol into a napkin and applied it to the wounds. Natsu hissed in pain from the wounds, but only for a few seconds.

After applying a little more rubbing alcohol to the wounds Ur bandaged him up. Once she was done, she sat in front of him. "Well that was fun wasn't it" Ur said with a nervous giggle.

"Yeah it was, wasn't it?" Natsu said. Both of them had the same thought going through their heads, _'God, I sound like a god damned idiot.'_

"Well, I'll go to the town with Gray and Lyon to buy our supply" Ur said stood up and leave the room."I'll be back in few hours"

"Okay, if you need me I'll be here doing something I always do, Sleeping" With that Natsu laid on the bed and fall asleep.

**FOUR HOURS LATER**

"NATSU…." Natsu heard happy shouted at him."NATSU…." Natsu opened his eyes to see his blue cat buddy shook his body with panic on his face."Natsu….something bad is happen."

"Happy…what's the matter, don't you see I'm sleeping right now?" Natsu let out a tired yawn as he rubbed his eyes.

"Natsu….Gray went to Brago to fight Deliora" Natsu eyes went widened. He knew that this would happen, but he just didn't know when."Ur tried to stop him but he went anyway, Ur let him go before she and and Lyon went to intervene him and you know what would happen next"

"She'll use **Ice Shell **to sacrifice herself for Gray and Lyon" Natsu shouted in panic."We have to stop her now" Natsu put on his common black one sleeveless coat, white pants and his white scaly scarf."Let's go….Happy"

"Aye sir" With that Happy grabbed Natsu and fly to Brago with his **MAX SPEED.**

**B****RAGO TOWN  
**

Happy fly as fast as he could while carrying Natsu. Natsu could smelled Ur's scent and he knew she was in trouble. Natsu also could saw the civilian already evacuated themselves and watched the fight from the sideline. Natsu even more panic when he saw an explosion that created a huge wall of flame. He just hoped he wasn't too late.

After Natsu and Happy entered the town he saw four figures there. Lyon who has been frozen by Ur, a crying Gray, Ur who now shined in blue light and of course….a raging Deliora.

"I won't let you to kill my pupils! This's it Monster" Ur shouted at the massive monster before her before turned her attention to Gray."Gray…please tell Lyon that I'm death" Gray yes widened at her statement."Also….Tell Natsu I love him." Natsu who heard this was shocked and can't say any word but right now he have to stop her."Tell Natsu I'm sorry that I couldn't tell him my feeling before I die"

Natsu couldn't take it anymore he ordered Happy to land and shouted her name as loud as he could."UR"

Ur eyes wided and turned around to see Natsu rushed to her. Ur eyes begin teary as she saw his face."N-N-Natsu" She canceled her magic and saw him smiled before turned into panicked face.

"UR…LOOK OUT" Natsu shouted as he pointed at behind her. Ur gasped when she saw Deliora raised its huge right arm and swing it at Ur. Ur managed to make an **Ice Shield **but it's useless. Deliora break her ice relative easily. She then looked down to see a claw shoved through her body.

"UR" Natsu screamed in horror when he saw Ur being thrown at him. Natsu instantly jumped and catch her before landing before Gray.

"UR" Gray screamed."It's my fault, I should listen you instead went to that monster" Gray sobbed. Meanwhile Natsu was filled in rage because someone that he love in front of death door. He turned his attention to a massive monster who just roared in the scary night.

Natsu suddenly charged towards Deliora in quick burst of speed. When in the air, Natsu's body engulfed in flames **"Karyu no Kenkaku! (Fire Dragon's Sword Horn)!" **Natsu head-butted Deliora's chest earning a cry of pain from the giant demon.

"**Karyu no Tekken! (Fire Dragon's Iron Fist)!" **The pink haired dragonslayer smashed his flame-covered fist against Deliora's face causing the creature to stumle back from the blown. Deliora roared as it swung its arm towards Natsu, who ignite flames from his feet to dodge the attack and countered with another punch.

The citizen's of Brago Town watched the battle in amazement at seeing one mage fight against a creature that was easily the size of a mountain.

"How is he doing that?"

"I didn't know there was such powerful mage like him?"

Deliora roared again as it bought its hand down destroying a neary rocky area only for the Salamander to dodge the attack with ease. Natsu looked at some of Ur ice before he got an idea. He approached the ice and began to eat it. As Natsu finished eat Ur's ice, his body began engulfed in flame and Ice. Natsu felt his power increased two times from before. Natsu has unlocked **Modo Hyoenryu (Ice Flame Dragon Mode).**

"**Hyoenryu no Hoko! (Ice Flame Dragon's Roar)!" **Natsu shot a giant blast of ice and flame towards Deliora who got hit from it. The roar hit a mountain from the distance before it got destroyed.

Gray who watched his fight from distance jaw dropped as he saw the outcome from the blast.

"Amazing" Gray said in awe."I never thought ice and flame would work together" He continued watched Natsu's fight."Is this Natsu true power?" Gray whispered while Happy only continued saw his partner fight in silence since he was unable to say a word

The enrage Deliora roared as he kicked and destroyed a huge piece of the terrain. Deliora threw a punch at the pink haired dragon slayer who jumped on top of the fist and ran up the arm.

"As ice gathering to my left hand, and as flames gather to my right hand, when you put them together…" Natsu said as a giant flame ball with ice around it grew bigger and bigger before the ball grew into a giant flames ball bigger than Deliora. **"****Hyoenryu no Koen! (Ice**** Flame Dragon's Brilliant Flame****)****!" **Natsu shouted and threw the giant ball of flames and ice toward Deliora where it hit the dragon dead on his face, but Natsu's attack wasn't ended there;

"**Metsuryu Ougi: Guren ****B****akuhyojin! (Secret Dragon Slayer Art: Crimson Lotus Exploding Ice ****B****lade)!" **When the attack made contact with Deliora the demon screamed in pain before Deliora and the area surrounding it was engulfed by giant pillar of flame and ice that shot up into the sky.

After dealing with the demon Natsu ran over to Ur, who was not doing so well.

Gently he laid her in his arms as she groaned softly. "Ur" he said shaking her a bit "Ur." She groaned and opned her eyes before looked up and smiled at him. Her hand weakly lifted itself up and touched Natsu's cheek softly.

"Natsu," she said quietly. So quietly that evn Natsu could barely hear her. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be ridiculous, you have nothing to be sorry about" Natsu said.

"I can't defeat that monster, but I have to tell you that-" she stopped as she brought her hand to her mouth and coughed up blood.

"Ur, save your strength," Natsu urged gently picking her up from the ground.

"No," she said grabbing his hand. "I have to tell you." A moment of silence passes. "I finally know now and it took me till now to realize it. I… I love you Natsu Dragneel," she smiled at him before passing out and her hand fell limply to her side.

"Ur" he shouted in worry. "I have to get her back to the house. Happy, Gray wait here until I'm back!" The two nodded and He starting ran and went as fast as he could. Thirty minutes later he appeared in the house.

He gently set Ur down and began to work on her wounds. He's had to patch up similar wounds on himself and others before so he had some experience in what he was doing. He took her jacked and her red tank top off leaving her in her bra, tight black pants and shoe.

Ignoring her private parts he got to work patching her up. He got a towel and put some pressure on the big wound in her torso. Applying pressure to stop the bleeding he went to work on her other wound. Thank God most of them were just scrapes, cuts and burns.

Natsu was going to kick himself later for this, but he had to remove her bra to get at the rest of her wounds. Removing the article of lingerie, and setting her CC-cup breasts free to the world, he went back to patching her up.

After getting them patched up he went back to working on her major wound. Grabbing a gauze pad, he placed it on her wound and pressed down getting a moan of pain from her. "Don't worry Ur, your pain will be gone soon." Making sure it was securely pressed down he finished wrapping her up and then got a small needle of pain killer she kept in the house.

He found spot on the wrist that he's seen doctor use on patients before and injected the serum in her blood stream. After a few seconds it kicked in and she started sleeping peacefully if the steady rise and fall of her chest was anything to go by.

That's all he did, just sit by her side until she woke up. He sat by her head and started stroking her soft, shiny and beautiful dark purple hair.

"I love you Ur, get well soon" Natsu said quietly lowering his head slightly and kissed her softly on her sweet lips. He then left the house to go back to Brago to pick Happy, Gray and Lyon.

**TWO DAYS LATER**

Two days later and Ur still hadn't woken up. Her wounds were mostly healed except for the deep wound where she was pierced through with the claw. It was raining and the rain was still falling and pounding hard, Natsu is alone with Ur since Gray, Lyon and Happy went out to train. They hadn't back yet probably because of rain. When there was a flash of lightning Ur's eyes began to open.

She opened her eyes and looked up to the ceiling. That's when the memories came back to her. Eyes widening she sat up quickly, "Natsu" but immediately regretted it when she felt pain in her stomach from the wound.

She looked down at herself, and saw bandages covering her entire upper body. Her memories flooded he mind as she watched Natsu appear and defeated one of Zeref's demon with amazing power. Then she remembered her confession to him and felt heat rise to her cheeks as she pulled the blanket up to cover her blushing form even though no one was there. Strike that last statement.

"Morning," a voice said.

Ur's eyes snapped open and turned to the left and when she saw Natsu sitting on the chair sipping some coffee she smiled big and happy. Natsu put his cup down and sat down next to her and they enveloped each other in a massive bear hug. Natsu was being gentle because he didn't want to reopen her wound.

"You scared me half to death" Natsu said quietly. "Don't ever do that again."

"I'll try to remember," Ur said quietly. She pulled away, "Thanks for patching me up." She noticed him blushing a bit and she stared down at herself nearly top naked. Instead of feeling embarrassed she smirked and struck a sexy pose. "Like what you see," Ur said seductively.

Natsu blushed more, but decided to play along, "Yes I do. I'm staring at a hot, sexy, ice queen who is nearly half naked in front of me."

_'Oh' you're good,'_ Ur thought blushing heavily. _'I'm not going to lose.'_ "Didn't you get a good enough look while patching me up?"

Natsu shrugged, "It's like a drug, once you see something sexy." Natsu flipped his pink hair in a cool way, "You want more of it." Natsu leaned in close to her ear, "And I definitely want more of it."

Ur blushed a darker red, but leaned forward towards his ear, "You want it, come and get it." She licked and nibbled his ear softly.

He flushed, but leaned towards her ear, "I would, but you might get more injuries. You won't be able to walk for a week." This time he licked her ear softly and blew on it.

"Is that a promise?" Ur shivered in pleasure.

"Want to find out?" Natsu whispered back.

"Yes" Ur begged. "I want you so much."

"Oh, it seems my ice queen is getting excited" Natsu said grabbing her waist gently. "Who am I to disappoint." He softly kissed her and she responded back in kind. As they tongues wrestled they felt the passion flow their bodies. Natsu gently lowered her to the bed as he kept kissing her. He left her mouth and trailed kisses down her face until he reached her sensitive neck.

Ur moaned in pleasure as he kissed and sucked on her neck. She couldn't believe just simple kisses could give her so much pleasure. Ur's head tilted to the side to give him better access to her neck. Something about Natsu touching her was intoxicating and she craved more of it. She didn't know how to explain it.

Then Natsu abandoned her neck and went back up to her mouth kissing her more roughly this time. While he was kissing her his hands went to her back and began to undo the bandages that covered her body. While he was doing that Ur was using her ice to cut of Natsu's coat leaving it a heap on the floor. They both finished at the same time and looked at each other.

Natsu started kissing her again as his hands went to massage her large breasts making gasp, and thus parting the kiss. He began to roll and pinch her erect nipples causing her to moan and whimper in pleasure. He sucked on her neck as continued to massage her breasts making Ur moan louder. Then he stopped sucking her neck and massaging her neck making her release a sigh of disappointment.

He then lowered his mouth down to her left breast and began to suck on her left nipple while massaging her right breast. Ur let out a high-pitch moan when she felt him suck on her nipple. She was getting wet and the room was starting to smell husky. He kept switching between her breasts giving them equal treatment making her moan and groan louder.

He then abandoned her breasts and moved down after kissing her belly button, making her giggle, he moved down to her pants. He looked up at her, "Are you sure, because once I begin I won't stop" Ur asked seriously.

Ur pulled him into a kiss, "I've never been surer about anything in my life" she said.

Natsu smiled and began undoing her pants and Ur's breath started getting heavier. Natsu pulled her pants and panties off at once and threw them aside. Natsu then did something she didn't see coming. He ran his tongue along her vaginal lips making Ur arch her back, shoot back her head and let out a loud moan. Natsu was surprised by the taste; it was kind of salty, but mostly sweet. It was more delicious than any other flame in this world.

Deciding to move on, he pulled her legs over his shoulders and shoved his tongue inside her pussy, lapping hungrily at her vaginal walls sending electric waves of pleasure up Ur's spine making her moan louder and louder. To get this response he must be doing a good job, so he decided to up the ante and reached over and started teasing her clit. Ur arched her back and moaned out, "OOOOH, I'M CUMMING."

He felt her pussy tighten around his tongue as her juices came spilling out and he licked it all up. Ur was panting and feeling as though she was on cloud nine.

Natsu stripped his pants and boxers leaving him in his birthday suit. Ur looked at Natsu and then looked down at his equipment and her eyes widened at what she saw. Natsu was at least a foot, and to be honest, it looked a little intimidating, she wondered if it would fit in her even thought she doesn't have her hymen anymore.

Natsu crawled back up until he was eye level with her and gave her a passionate kiss, which she responded vigorously to and then separated the kiss looking into her eyes. "Are you ready?" Natsu asked her.

Ur smiled, "Ready as I'll ever be." She grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him into another kiss. Natsu took this as a go ahead, so he adjusted himself just right and slowly began to enter her. It was a new feeling, so warm, it felt amazing.

Natsu stopped as he saw the tears going down her face. He leaned forward and kissed up her tears, gently licking them off her face. "Are you okay Ur?" he asked concerned.

"I am Natsu…don't worry you're just bigger than I anticipated…" Ur replied as Natsu initiated another kiss.

Natsu brought himself out and thrusted in again. Ur winced a little, it still hurt, but after a few thrusts the pain ebbed away and replaced itself with a feeling of pleasure she had never felt before. Natsu was in seventh heaven, he had never felt something so good; she was so warm and extremely tight. He started thrusting in faster making smacking noises and soon Ur met him thrust for thrust.

Natsu started massaging and sucking her breasts, adding to the already considerable amounts of pleasure she was in right now. "Natsu… please… please don't stop" Ur begged between lustful moans.

**TWO HOURS LATER**

They continued this for the next 2 hours. Ur had already come four times and Natsu hadn't come once. Natsu was close though as his thrusts became more fast and erratic. Ur couldn't believe that he hadn't come once and she had already cumed 4 times. How was that possible? Natsu then changed positions to where her leg was over his shoulder and he started again going deeper than he had before. _'Oh God… I'm going to cum again' _Ur barely managed to think.

"Ur, I'm going to cum," Natsu groaned as he started going faster than he did before. Ur felt an explosion of hot liquid within her, and that set her over the edge.

"NAAATSUUUU" Ur screamed in pleasure as she came for the fifth and final time. Natsu gave in three more thrusts and then collapsed on his back bringing Ur with him. Ur rested her head on his heaving chest as he reached for the blanket and covered them both up. Natsu looked down at his ice queen who had passed out with a content look on her face.

_'How was I blessed with someone like you?'_ Natsu thought as he stroked her hair. He embraced her unconscious form in his arms and whispered, "I love you, Ur." He felt her embrace him as well and could swore he saw her smile brighter and with that Natsu fell asleep.

**MEANWHILE AT THE FUTURE**

One month after the tournament there was a funeral held for Natsu and Happy. By the very crater where he died was where it was held. On the very edge was a table about 7 feet long, 6 feet wide and 50 deep foot. People were lined up with an aisle being right in the middle.

Then along the aisle four people came up carrying an open casket. Makarov, Jellal, Gajeel and Laxus were carrying the casket. Everyone could see inside it and see Natsu and Happy on photo. They look so happy. They set the casket on the ground and gently picked the photo out of the casket and put it on the table.

Makarov walked up and began a eulogy, "Today we acknowledge a really terrible loss. Natsu Dragneel and Happy were, as you all know, exceptionally hard working, infinitely fair minded and most of all a fierce, fierce friends. The pain we all feel reminds us of how we may all be different and act different, but our hearts beat as one. In light of recent events the alliances we made here will be more important than ever. If we remember that, then Natsu Dragneel and Happy will not have died in vain. We remember that and we'll remember a boy who was kind, honest, brave and true right to the very end and his loyal partner who stayed at his side until the end. We remember Natsu Dragneel. You were the son of Igneel, and Happy you were a Fairy Tail mage." Makarov turned to the photo and lit it on fire. "We lay both of you to rest."

Everyone stood in silence watching the photo being burned. There wasn't a dry eye in the entire place. The Fairy Tail members remembered Natsu Dragneel as a boy who was always smiling and caring for his friends and family. His friends will remember him as a good fighter who will always stick up for you and someone who always has your back now matter how sticky the situation is.

And so one of the greatest warriors in the world has vanished in a blinding flash of darkness having made the ultimate sacrifice for the sake of his loved ones. His name was Natsu Dragneel, a proud Fairy Tail's mage.

But the sad moment turned into horror moment when a giant vortex of ice and flame suddenly appeared in the middle of the crater. The vortex looked very ominous and sucked everything around it.

Everyone tried to get away as far as they could from the vortex. But unfortunately for a certain time mage, she stumbled and fall before the vortex sucked her. A certain pink haired girl grabbed her hand and tried to pull her away from the vortex, but she finally felt herself lose her gripping, her feet flying off the ground. The last thing she saw was Everyone's surprised face as Ultear and Meredy both got sucked into the vortex of ice and flame.

Like it? Love it? Review it. Flames will be ignored.


	4. Destiny Brought Them Together

**I'll answer some question from my beloved readers...**

**Q from Domis Basool : Where did he send Acnologia to? ****why didn't natsu use lighting flame dragon mode?**

**A: Acnologia is dead. cause I want to.**

**Q from Igneel**: **If Natsu is in the past, that step with the Natsu child that train with Igneel? ****Meredy Ultear and have traveled to the past, then there would be two Ultear? ****Ur pregnant?**

**A: I don't get it your first question. Yes there would be two Ultear and Meredy. Yes but not now.**

**Q from FanFictionHunter: when might we be able to see your "Fire & Flame" story?**

**A: Soon.**

**Natsu Harem List:**

**-Ur Milkovich**

**-Ultear Milkovich**

**-Kagura Mikazuchi**

**-Erza Scarlet**

**-Erza Knightwalker**

**-Meredy**

**Maybe I'll give some of those girls a new power.**

**Never on Natsu list:**

**-Lucy Heartfilia  
**

**-Lisanna & Mirajane Strauss**

**-Cana Arbelona (Why? I HATE her that's why)**

**Maybe on Natsu list:**

**-Minerva Orland**

**-Angel**

**-Juvia Lockser**

**-Chelia Blendy**

**-Wendy Marvel**

**for the last two I'll make them older and stronger a bit.**

After that night, the two of them were rarely ever separated. They just couldn't stand to be away from each other for too long. After another week they kept training together and at night time they would have hot sex. Not every day though since sometimes they'd be tired from sparring.

Natsu heard about slavery in **Rakuen no Tou (Tower of Heaven). **He told Ur that he and Happy would out for at least three days. Ur told him to be careful but she knew a bunch of Zeref's worshipers wouldn't able to stop Natsu.

**TOWER OF HEAVEN**

The rebellion was successful for many, but not for one red-haired girl. Her role model, friend and crush had turned on her, on everyone. Everyone was leaving, but she didn't want to leave without Jellal. She _couldn't_ leave without Jellal. And it may very well be her downfall.

"Jellal, please..." The eleven year-old girl bawled out her eyes and got on her knees, begging the blue-haired boy to break out of his possession. But it was to no avail. The boy's eyes expressed nothing but despair, hatred and insanity. Jellal was gone, no longer a friend, no longer an ally.

No longer a nakama worth fighting for.

"Don't you get it, Erza? There is no such thing as freedom! Even if we get off this island, we starve to death, or get beaten to death by thugs or monsters. We can never escape this life of ours!" Dark magic burst out around Jellal, encasing him in a skyward beam. Erza was frightened at the sight of this dark magic. She had thought her newfound ability to control weapons were powerful, but the magic exuding from Jellal was on a whole new level. Jellal, the one who influenced her righteous personality, the one who taught her about the resilience, had become the polar opposite of what he was the last time he was seen.

The Jellal in front of her had given up.

"Erza, there's nothing worth fighting for. It's hopeless." Jellal had influenced her so much in the past, and she had trusted his beliefs that now...she was starting to see the "hopelessness" Jellal was talking about. As Erza succumbed to the hopelessness in the situation, her legs weakened as a result of her despair. She propped herself with all four of her limbs, as if bowing to her demise. She might as well was.

"Nothing...worth fighting for..." Erza sobbed out like an echo.

"Then find something worth fighting for."

Erza looked up to see a black blur, as the tears distorted her vision. The black blur blocked her view of the dark energy and Jellal, like a shield that deflects the despair that was trying to attack her. She blinked away the tears to see the distortion, who was an pink-haired man with black coat, white pants and white scaly scarf. His back was to her, but she was sure he was talking to her. The man was like a blanket in the darkness, seemingly protecting her from the creatures of the darkness. But like a blanket, Erza didn't know whether he was actually able to protect her. He could be just another false hope. One was enough.

"There is such a thing as freedom, blueberry. You're just too weak-minded to fight for it until the end. But I'll forgive you for that that, since you're possessed or something." Erza couldn't see the man's face, but she knew that this man was probably glaringing at Jellal, expressing how disgusting Jellal's words sounded. The disgust was apparent in the man's voice.

"I don't need your forgiveness! You're a fool for thinking that way, so don't try to influence Erza!" Jellal's pillar of dark magic increased in a burst, the pillar widening such that the man's body couldn't screen her from the sight of the magic. Erza was horrified, but the man stood calm, as if unimpressed by the demonstration of power. To remained unfazed at the sight of such power...this man must have a high mental strength or maybe...he was way stronger than Jellal.

"We think way too differently. I think you're the one trying to put your twisted thoughts into this brat. Just because you think you can't win, doesn't mean it's not worth choosing over the easy way out. You have all this dark magic power, but you are weak in the mind. And when you are weak in the mind, you are weak all over."

Jellal was enraged to the point of speechlessness, and to the point of summoning a darkness magic circle at the feet of the pink haired man. Before Erza could cry out a warning, the magic circle exploded. Even though she dodged to the right, the explosion still affected Erza, knocking Erza back and sliding her abrasively across the rubble-filled flooring.

Maniac laughter that came from Jellal was heard through the smog, but was for some reason cut off. The smoke cleared to reveal the pink-haired man still standing in the same position, not even flinched. A side-view of the man's face was now available to Erza, and Erza didn't know whether it was the clothes, the stance or the face, but he looked really dashing.

Jellal summoned a magic circle again, but this time the man disappeared in burst of flame so fast that Erza's only working eye couldn't keep up. All that she could see was a flash of his flame before he appeared behind Jellal. With a swing of his right leg, a crescent of flame was flung Jellal's way. Jellal instinctively commanded shadows to take the blow for him, but the energy sliced through the shadows, knocking Jellal a good twenty feet back. Jellal became more enraged, and the murderous intent that could be detected from his eyes could instantly kill someone. Erza found it difficult to look, but the man glaring deeper into Jellal's eyes, increasingly disgusted the more murderous Jellal seemed.

Jellal crouched on all four limbs and summoned another magic circle below him, before propelling himself like a meteor. Even though Jellal was faster than humanly possible, the stranger was at speeds rivaling sound, dodging the assault that Jellal was executing by jumping over the straight-forward attack. By rotating his body in the air, the stranger punched Jellal in the face. Red sputtered out of the wound, spilling and painting the ruined site crimson.

Erza was shocked, but not worried. It made her gasp, but it didn't make her cry. She took this as a sign of hopelessness she held towards saving Jellal, and started to run to the ships, where hopefully Millianna, Sho, Wally and Simon were still waiting.

"Erza!"

Said girl turned to see a speeding Jellal heading towards her, and she would have dodged if she didn't look into Jellal's petrifying eyes. Blood-lust was the only thing she saw. And in a flash, she saw the last thing she would see while conscious: a orange blur, and everything went dark again. Everything always went dark for her. She just hope this would be the last time.

Light was the first thing she noticed when she opened her eyes. Erza didn't know whether to be grateful or not. This could mean a new hope...or just a continuation of her suffering. She hoped for the former but started believing it was the latter.

She sat up despite the throbbing headache and aching limbs, and found herself sitting on an empty shore. Almost empty, except for a man in front of her with a black coat with white pants. Then she recognized him. She only saw one person that had pink hair in all her life. The man that gave her a chance.

"Oh, brat, you're awake." The man sat cross-legged in front of her, looking down on her with his superior height. He was scary, constantly scowling whether engaged in battle or not. Erza lost her balance and crashed into the sand to her right, making the pink-haired man laugh. She didn't know whether to be embarrassed or freaked out, so she was a little of both. She scurried away from him hastily, looking at the man tentatively.

"Who are you?!" The man didn't put back a scowl, instead seemed more laid-back as opposed to her first impressions of him. The man scratched his head for a second, as if contemplating whether answering her would be a good idea.

"I'm Natsu Dragneel and you must be Erza." Natsu stood up and dusted his pants before stretching his hand as an invitation to help Erza up. She took it, and she dusted her own rags as well. Rags. A reminder of her enslavement.

Natsu caught on with her thoughts, waving a hand in her face to get her attention back. Her head snapped back up, a little embarrassed to be caught in a daydream.

"I saw you controlling weapons from a far. Is that your magic?" She nodded, and Natsu shoved his hands in his pockets. "You know, in battle, others may not use weapons, but magic instead. And you can't control others' magic, can you?" Erza nodded again, starting to question this man's motives. Why was did he help her? Why was she helping her now?

"Do you know what magic you used?" Erza shook her head, her neck starting to ache from head movements. "Then I shall explain. There is a magic space where you can store weapons and armor. You can summon those weapons and armor at any given time, allowing you to be all-rounded."

_"__Why the hell is telling me about __my own __magic__, I can find out myself" _Erza stared at NAtsu, starting to think of him as a weirdo than a knight in shining armor. Knight in shining armor? Erza thought she had ditched that thought a long time ago. Jellal brought it back, and but had forced her to ditch it again. But she considered him one, now that she was free. Oh...she was free!

"Why did you save me?" Erza blurted it out before she could stop herself. Natsu switched from his laid-back persona to his constantly scowling one. The one that freaked her out. It made her want to apologize, but she thought against it and stood her ground. He looked down at her sternly, like how a mentor would look at his disrespectful disciple.

"If I have the ability to save someone, and I don't, it would feel as if I killed them. But there is only so few people that is willing to think this way. I see the potential in you to protect those you care about. You are righteous by nature, strong in the mind. And when you're strong in the mind-"

"-you're strong all over." Erza unknowingly muttered the remainder of the sentence for him. This made Natsu smile a little, and she found herself smiling back at his heart-warming smile. Not long later, he snapped back to his straight face, transitioning abruptly.

"Exactly. So I'll give you the ability to protect others, and hopefully you'll spread my beliefs to the people around you. You can control weapons, but you can't make them. And you certainly can't carry a hundred swords wherever you go. By teaching you this magic, I can allow you to maximize your magic, allowing you to fight for your beliefs, because some beliefs are worth fighting for." Erza unconsciously widened her eyes at the wisdom that this guy supposedly packed. He looked roughly twenty, yet he spoke like a sage who's a thousand years old. And the magic power this man possessed...made Natsu a thousand times more enigmatic.

The said pink-haired stranger place his hand on her shoulder, and Erza stiffened like a soldier. Erza slowly raised her head to meet the eyes of , feeling like he was imparting wisdom that words couldn't demonstrate through eye contact. He smiled once again, and his sincerity was undoubted.

"Erza, I shall teach you how to recreate weapons. I shall teach you **Kanso Maho (Re-quip Magic). **That's the magic you have now"

**MEANWHILE**

Ur sighed, why the hell her love gone for three days to a damn tower. Did he know that she was suffers like hell?. Not watching where she was going, Ur suddenly ran into a black haired women, knocking each other both off their feet with a shout.

"Oww! What the hell!?"

"Don't 'what the hell' me! You knocked me down!"

"Really!? . . . S-Sorry then."

Rubbing the back of her head in embarrassment and cursing herself for not paying attention, Ur offered her hand to the women she had knocked down.

Helping her up, Ur took a close look of the women as she rubbed her head from the fall.

She was a dark purple haired women with black eye's, her long hair pulled back into a ponytail by a white ribbon with some bangs over her forehead. She wore outfit consists of little more than a tabard-like garment that barely covers her front and back, with a sizable slit exposing her cleavage. The attire is open on both sides of her body except for a small attachment at her waist, and she dons long black boots that leave her upper thighs bare.

When the women looked up to see whoever who just the hell just bumped her, her eyes widened in shocked. Tears started rolling on her eyes.

"Is something wrong?" Ur couldn't help but ask with some worry in her voice.

The women stepped back as if she had been stricken before shaking her her head with a trembling smile, "N-No. Nothing's wrong. I just hit my head a little too hard." she said with a fake smile while she wiped her tears.

Ur scowled, moving to help the women before the sounds of a girl shouting reached her ears. The women looked as if she was on the verge of tears, seeming to of heard the shouts before she couldn't take it any longer and made a mad dash away from Ur.

Ur grit her teeth, running after the women as her ears tracked down where she had heard the shout, noticing the other women running after towards the direction of where the noise had come from.

Stopping by a wide open alley closed off from the streets of town that the girl she was following turned into, Ur stopped in her tracks finding the source of the scream.

A coral pink haired girl whose hair cascaded down her shoulder with a black ribbon tied in her hair was being harassed by a couple of thugs.

"What the hell's going on!" Ur felt a vein in her head pules angrily as she stepped into the scene, his face livid with anger.

One of the men holding the pink haired back by her arms peered back over to the ice mage with sneer, "Tch, go away, This is none of your business." he gestured over to the girl his group was holding back while also motioning to the women he had been following.

the man laughed, snapping his fingers to signal two thugs to grab the dark purple haired women, he ignored her shouts of protest and smirked,.

"Mom!" the coral haired girl shouted only to get her shouting stopped by one of the thugs shutting her mouth with his hand.

"Oh shut up! You brought this on to yourself! Now pay up-"

**"****Ice Make: Comet Rosen****!"**The frozen, rose-shaped boulders hailed down on the mug. Ur stopped by the coral haired girls side with a shadowed glare that promised nothing but pain to all those in his sight, the dust cloud rising behind him from their leader being sent through a wall only adding more intimidation.

"Time to pay up!"

**LATER**

Dusting her hands from the pile of beaten up thugs that was lightly smoking from the burns all over their bodies, Ur turned back to the two girls she had saved.

"You girl's alright?" she asked as he moved over to the two.

"Yes, thank you." the dark haired women smiled gratefully, hugging her daughter close to her chest.

Ur smiled widely, rubbing the back of his head, "Nah, it was nothing. Besides, there's no such things as a toll to get into this town. And those punks over there definitively don't own the place. There just a bunch of lame ass idiots thinking they can one over some helpless girls."

"O-Oww, my spine. What a monster."

"Quite! Ass kicked punks don't get a say out of anything, and whose the real monster here!" Ur shouted back to the pile of burnt thugs with a tic mark on her head. Yes, Natsu's behavior had influenced her.

The two damsels in distress were none other then Meredy and Ultear. They were just accidently sent to the past because of a certain vortex that sucked them out. Ultear didn't know if she felt happy or sad to see her mother.

Happy, cause she's still alive or sad that she couldn't call her mother. Meanwhile Meredy confused that the woman who just help them just looks like Ultear's twin only with short hair.

Turning back to the two ladies, Ur got a clear view of the odd pink haired girl he had just rescued.

The coral pink haired girl wore a red dress with a ruffly trim around a deep neckline that exposes a large amount of her now ample cleavage with a short skirt and a belt tied around her waist and black colored stockings and brown boots..

"So, what happened? You guy's don't look like you're from around here." Ur asked as she looked them over. Definitively didn't look like it. She'd been around all of town and could recognize must of the people he passed by from the times she was gone for shopping.

Ultear sighed in relief. She didn't recognize them. That was good. Though it shouldn't of been too much of surprise seeing as they hadn't met each other since she was in bureau of magical development .

But when you were dealing with the flow of time to change the future you never knew what would happen. It was best if they didn't reveal their real names to Ur. Good chance that if she find out about their true identity that in the future it would cause trouble along the road. Especially if Gray and her present self found out about her. That was a headache she was really hoping to go through.

"No, we're not." Ultear decided to answer as Meredy moved away from her to stand beside, her arms still wrapped protectively around her. Now would be great idea to get the beginning of their plans started. She didn't manipulate those thugs for nothing.

"We're actually from a far off town from Magnolia, Ceptia. We decided to move away from there due to some. . . . troubles with a roaming dark guild that has been pursuing as for quite awhile."

"A dark guild?" that did not sound good.

"Yeah." Meredy nodded, looking up at Ur with big, teary eyes. "They wouldn't leave us alone. Mom was in desperate need of money, so she borrowed some from some guy's that said they were from a guild. But she didn't know they were from a dark guild! And they kept increasing their interest rate till we couldn't pay them anymore. Then they started to get violent, hounding on us till we had to run away from our home to escape in fear they would hurt us." she sniffed, really trying to sell the act.

Ur scowled as the thought the story over.

"Then why couldn't you ask the guild in your town to help you out? I'm sure they could of done something."

Ultear shook her, looking down as she patted Meredy's head.

"They wouldn't help. They were too scared of the dark guild to even talk to us. So we were left with no other choice but to flee. Even if we didn't want to leave our home." she sighed sadly.

Ur looked over the two women, closing her eye's in thought that made the two Crime Sorciere looked at each other nervously. They really hoped she bought their little act. While they knew that they had left out some other important pieces of information that could of really sold it, they had just randomly thought of it all up. They didn't have time to think of a really good story.

"I got it!" scaring both girls at her sudden out burst, Ur grinned in their faces as she thought up of an idea to help them. "You guy's can come to my house. I'm sure my love would know what to do to you" she smiled.

Ultear's eyes nearly popped out from the socket."Y-Y-YOUR LOVE?" she couldn't believe it that her mother has fallen in love with another guy and does that mean that guy would be her father in law.

"Yes, he's such a nice guy. He save me from Deliora" Ur answered with a dreamy eyes. Ultear sighed in relief that her mother didn't sacrifice herself this time. Whoever this guy she would thank to him and approve him to be her father in law.

"Thank you." taking the hand in her's, Ultear smiled gratefully with tears in her eyes. Ur giggled, glad she could help them.

"No Problem"

Like it? Love it? Review it. Flames will be ignored.


	5. Another One From The Future

**I have nothing to say to my beloved readers...I'm tired and need sleep so here's the Chapter 5.**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own anything.**

"How about we start your training?" Erza eyed the stranger oddly. They were on a rowboat, he was busy rowing it and there was almost no space to even stand. How were they going to train? Natsu picked up on her bewilderment, chuckling in amusement at her. Her cheeks turned pink as she wondered what was so funny.

He stopped and switch to his scowl again, and Erza stiffened.

"Sit cross-legged and form a a bowl with your hands. Imagine someone or something that you care about being attacked. Summon your magic to protect them." The red-head complied, thinking about what she would do to protect her friends. Sho, Milliana, Wally, Simon. A flicker of magic was felt, but the sight of her magic flickering above her cupped hands made her lose concentration and the glow disappeared.

Natsu chuckled again, making Erza feel heat on her cheeks, a feeling that she didn't like very much. He patted her head, unknowingly causing Erza to inhale sharply.

"Your desire to protect isn't strong enough. Your motivation must feel more like a need than a desire. Try to think of something else." Creating bonds weren't something Erza could do conveniently, and she had no idea what she wanted to protect. She didn't even feel like she herself was worth protecting

"Think about me being attacked. What would you do?" Erza gave him that questioning odd look again. The request was absurd as it made no sense. She had known her friends for years, and she had known this man for barely half a day. But yet, Erza had a feeling it might work. So she tried it.

She imagined that Natsu was on his knees, dark circle beneath him. What would she do? She would run, because she was powerless. Her legs would carry her, but for some reason...not in the intended direction. She would try and protect him, regardless of her opponent's strength. That was the kind of person Erza wanted to be. That was the kind of person Natsu was.

When she slowly opened the eyes that she sub-consciously shut, they widened in amazement. A small steady glow was present. It was her magic. It might be small, but it was still hers. It disintegrated after a while, and Erza was left staring at her palms.

"Good job, Erza." Natsu ruffled her hair, and as much as Erza wanted to glower at his invasion of personal space, her thoughts were somewhere else. Trying to figure out this foreign feeling. The foreign feeling of hope.

_**THREE DAYS LATER**_

_Corpses littered the area. She recognized a few; Sho, Wally and Milliana. Simon was levitating, but lifeless. Erza wasn't sure she could watch anymore. But she couldn't close her eyes, as a force would pry them open anyways. Jellal was standing on a pile of corpses. The stench and fire was everywhere, making her feel ill and driving bile up her throat._

_A man was kneeling, unable to stand. Panting heavily, as if he was already defeated. Except that he hadn't given up. __Pink hair__ was the first thing she noted about the man. He turned back to her, giving her a weak smile._

"_I'm sorry, Erza. I'll try my best to keep you safe." Too late._

_A purple beam shot through the man's body, and a yelp was stuck in the__ pink__-haired man's throat. Erza screamed, but nothing came out. Laughter and chuckles filled her ears, stench filled her nose, dryness filled her mouth, and despair filled everywhere else. It was hopelessness, the feeling so distant, yet so familiar._

_But Erza didn't give in to the hopelessness. Old Erza would. New Erza wouldn't even think about it. She felt herself grip something. She looked down and saw a sword in her hands. Jellal was looking down on her, and Erza couldn't take it lying down. So she ran, picking up pace and courage. And she leapt, ready to drive the sword through him..._

_B_efore she woke up. Her covers were already on the floor, probably because she kicked it off onto the floor. She examined her surroundings to make sure she was still in the inn's room. Of course it was a dream, She had it every night. It was way too surreal, and even right now, Erza couldn't remember much of it.

Erza just hope Natsu did not find out about her nightly nightmares. He would make a fuss out of it, and Erza didn't want to add her nightmares to his list of worries. Being hunted was large enough to fill the list. She examined herself to realize that her rags were already soaked in sweat, and so were her pillows. There was nothing she could do about the covers, and since they were going to be changed by the innkeeper later, Erza wasn't bothered about. Instead, an alternate set of clothing would do her well.

As if on cue, her eyes fell on a set of clothes left on the side table which consisted of a simple white blouse and a blue skirt-pants. With no more lethargy left in her, Erza made her way to the stack of clothes and saw a note. There was a small parchment that had almost incoherent handwriting, and Erza could barely make out the words. After requiring a few minutes of translation, she deciphered the message.

It read:

_Change into this new set of clothes. I don't really know your sizes but those should fit fairly well. Eat your cake and meet me outside of town. Don't eat it too quickly! It's pretty damn expensive._

_Natsu_

Erza complied to his instructions as quickly as possible, except the part about eating the cake. She complied by eating the cake slowly, and it felt slightly torturous because the cake tasted too good. She made her way downstairs and ignored the innkeeper who was staring at her oddly. Erza simply pass it off as the innkeeper suspicious of her new clothing.

It took a little bit of mapping to find the plains Natsu was referring to, but she located it in an estimate of three minutes. As she approached the plains, there was only a few things in sight. There was a single tree, a bunch of meter-long sticks and a shirt on the ground. But there was only one thing Erza noticed.

Natsu was receiving shade under the tree. Shirtless. Her stupid female hormones made her feel hot all over. She quickly shook it off, instead noticing that he was holding an ordinary sword.

"Erza, over here!" Natsu waved his sword, and Erza made her way at a slow pace, staring at the ground instead of him. As she halted somewhere near him, Carrot-head stabbed the sword into the ground in front of her, making Erza's heart skip half a beat.

"What is this?" Natsu asked, as if it wasn't obvious.

"A sword?" Erza knew that his questions were never straight-forward, but she didn't bother guessing.

"Yes." he patted her head, and the sword disappeared in a flash of light. "Now it's in your magic space. It represents your hope."

_"__Magic space. A storage for weapons in an alternate dimension, allowing __me__ to summon weapons and armor at will_," Erza dug up all the information she had in her mind. Did she really possess a sword? Did she even have a magic space? Erza didn't seem to feel anything different

"Here's the challenge!" Natsu put on his scarf on his neck with his shirtless body making him not cross the line between attractive and weird. "_You're here to learn magic, Erza. Focus.__"_

"Your goal are to knock or cut this scarf off. You can use the sticks over there, or you can summon the sword. But remember, if you run out of sticks and can't summon the sword, you'll have to resort to your hands, so I suggest trying to summon your sword."

Erza took a brief second to imagine a sword materializing out of thin air, but nothing happened. She tried several times, trying to imagine the sword in more detail, but there was no sword in sight."How am I supposed to do that?"

"A sword in your magic space is your hope. A sword in your hands is strength. Figure it out."

She didn't like it when Natsu spoke in riddles, so she figured she would attempt with a stick first. Natsu mentioned about running out of sticks, but Erza didn't think it was possible to "run out of sticks". If she were to use the stick like a sword, it would work the same way and she could strike the scarf off his neck.

It was not until she picked up a stick and swung it when she realized what Natsu was talking about.

As quickly as she could, Erza sprinted to the stack of sticks, picked one up and attempted a downwards swing to the scarf. Natsu didn't even dodge to the side or change his stance. He simply gripped the stick. Erza pushed down harder, but Natsu didn't allow the stick to budge. A creak was heard before...

The piece of wood was squeezed so hard that the part where it was gripped exploded into fragments of wood, splitting the wood into two prominent sections and a hundred splinters. Back-stepping cautiously, she looked at the man who displayed nothing less than monstrous strength.

"_So that was what he meant by running out of sticks.__"_

Erza picked up another stick and observed Natsu. His eyes were staring straight into hers, as if reading her like a manual. She swung the stick with both hands from the right, but Natsu caught it with one hand again. This time, he simply pulled and it slipped out Erza's hand. Using both of his hands, he snapped the sturdy stick like a toothpick. No instruction was given and no mistakes were pointed out. Only staring came from Natsu.

The following hour was spent by Erza trying different ways to knock the scarf off. Dual-wielding didn't work, and neither did lunging or stabbing. In one way or another, he broke the sticks into splinters or simply flung it away. Erza was on her last stick and possibly on her last breath, searching desperately in the depths of her mind.

"_A sword in your magic space is your hope. A sword in your hands is strength."_

Erza gripped tightly onto the stick, concentrating on reading between the lines. "_Natsu__ gave me the sword, so he gave me "hope". How do I turn hope into strength?__"_ Erza closed her eyes, thinking of the things that Natsu had mentioned to her.

"_,,,protect who you care about."_

"_...some beliefs are worth fighting for."_

"_...your motivation must feel like more of a need than a desire."_

"_...find something worth fighting for."_

"You gave me hope, Natsu." Erza muttered, but the man continued to stare, as if observing her and readying for an incoming attack. "I will repay you, and I will be stronger to do so."

Her grip on the stick tightened, and creaks came from the wood. "That is my...motivation!"

Dragging the stick on the grass-littered ground, Erza dashed forward, scrapping the stick as she ran. As she came close, Erza leapt into the air. With every inch of muscle in her arms, she swung downwards similarly to her first attempt. Like previously, Natsu gripped on the stick, and a creak escaped.

But before it broke into splinters, a glow surrounded the stick timely. Natsu continued to tighten his grip, not before the glow burst into the surroundings. For a moment, Erza wanted to drop the stick to rub her eyes. But it was no longer a stick. Sticks weren't this heavy. Sticks weren't shiny. She was holding a sword, the one Natsu gave her.

Natsu removed the grip of his sword, dropping his hand to the side, allowing Erza to examine the sword. The sword she summoned. Bringing her eyes back to the man who made it possible, she saw his face break into a smile. To say Erza was elated was the understatement of the year. The guards back at the tower had thought she was powerful. Wait till they see her prowess now.

"Good job, Erza. Keep the sword. We'll call it a day and get some lunch. Cake in the morning probably isn't enough." Natsu put the scarf off his neck before put his coat back on.

"But I want to practice! I haven't complete the challenge!" Erza may have whined, but anyone in her situation would understand. The thrill of using her newly-acquired magic could not be contained until the next day.

"Erza. I just gripped a sword. I think I deserve a break to go get some bandages. Come on I'll take you to my friend" Erza stared at her sword to see it coated in a little blood. She must have openly shown her shock, as Natsu chuckled lightly at her. Without so much as a warning, her mentor turned on his heels and walked, Erza only noticing seconds later.

As she ran after, she noticed the sword glowing and disintegrating into nothing, and she could feel the sword feeling up an empty part of her. This sword would stay with her for a long time, evidence that Erza had regained hope.

Evidence that on this day, a once hollow red-haired girl was given the ability to fight. By a certain pink-haired man.

**UR'S HOUSE**

"We're here" Natsu said as he and Erza arrived in front of Ur cabin. Erza stared at him confusedly while he was eating his meal.

"Who house is this?"

"Someone that precious to me…." Natsu simply answered and walked in. He also felt two familiar presences inside the house but he shook his head and thought it was nothing."We're back" Natsu called which got him a hug from a certain Ice mage who kissed him. Erza face went red as her hair at seeing this.

"Welcome back" Ur greeted his beloved and stared at Erza. "Who's she Natsu?"

"She's my friend" Natsu said."Erza, this's Ur, she's my girlfriend"

"I-It's nice to meet you" Erza said.

"It's nice to meet you too" Ur greeted her back before turned to her Natsu."Natsu…we have two guests"

"Who?"

"Two young womans that I helped from some thugs" Ur said."They said they had nowhere else to go so I think you could help them to find a way out for their problem"

"OK…let's see them" Natsu walked to the living room a saw two figures behind the curtain as he opened the curtain. His eyes were widened, almost popped out from his head as he saw the figures were supposed to be in the future.

The two figures also had the same expressions as Natsu especially a certain time mage. Tears started come out from her eyes…her hand trembled when she was pointed it at Natsu.

"N-N-Natsu"

"Ultear"

Like it? Love it? Review it. Flames will be ignored.


	6. Friendly Battle: Ultear vs Ur

**For anyone who still confused about time travel things. I'll give an explanation:**

**Natsu and Happy: They present self are erased by their presence. So there would be only one Natsu and Happy.**

**Ultear and Meredy: They present self aren't erased by their presence since they using different way of time travel. In other word, there would be two Ultear and Meredy.**

**I read two my favorites latest Manga (Fairy Tail and Bleach) and it was awesome. Rukia got her Bankai and Fairy Tail started their counter attack while Natsu meets my favorite bad guy.**

**I can wait until next week, but right now here's the chapter six.**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Fairy Tail**

For what felt like an eternity the two of them just stared at each other in silent shock. Natsu looked exactly like Ultear had remembered him down to his clothes to his hair, down to every little last detail about him.

"Natsu" The Time mage whispered. "Is it really you?" her shoulders began shaking, her lower lip began trembling and her eyes began to moisten with tears.

"Yes it is Ultear" Natsu said smiling.

Tears fell freely from her face, "Natsu" she cried and flung herself into his arms crying into his chest. Natsu hugged his former enemy tightly as she cried into his chest."I thought you're death"

"Ultear…what are you doing here, and how did you and Meredy to be here too?" Natsu asked completely confused at their presence.

"I….I along with Meredy was sucked by a vortex of Ice and Flame that suddenly appeared in your funeral" Ultear continued sobbed into his chest."We don't know what happen and we found out that we're in the past after we meet my mother" She tightened her hug almost crushing Natsu in process.

They suddenly heard a drop sound and turned to Ur who her eyes already began to teary. Natsu was confused before he realized that he said Ultear's name in front of her mother who think that her daughter is as good as death.

"U-Ultear….You're Ultear" Ur stuttered as she pointed at The Time mage who still clings at her beloved. Natsu and Ultear looked each other before nodded.

"Yes" Ultear answered."Yes it's me….Mother" Meredy was shocked at this, no wonder that the two of them were looks similar they're really related. Ur still tried to comprehend what's just happen in past two months. First she found Natsu and Happy, second she found out that she loved Natsu and this she meets her supposed death daughter with a pink haired woman while Erza only watched the scene before her in completely had no idea what's just happened.

Couldn't take it anymore, Ur collapsed and fainted on the ground, shocking everyone in process. Natsu rushed to her and carrying her to bed before waiting at the living room.

**TWO HOURS LATER  
**

Ur started to regain her consciousness. She thought that she was dreamed meet her loves and meet her daughter in adult age, but when she saw Natsu, Happy, Ultear, Meredy, Erza also Gray and Lyon who already came back from training she knew that it wasn't a dream.

"Ok…I think I'm ready for explanation" Ur said in really confused voiced."Who are you Natsu, and how did my daughter here and looks like at the same age as me while she should be still twelve years old?"

Gray and Lyon were shocked that their teacher had a daughter, she never mentioned that she had a daughter. They looked at Ultear and found that she looks like their mentor.

"Well…as we've told you before I'm Natsu and my friend Happy. We're Fairy Tail's mages" Natsu answered.

"Fairy Tail?"

"It's a guild where I and happy come from." Natsu continued."But the different is we're not from this time." Everyone except the future people shocked at this.

"W-w-what? You mean you're come from future or something" Erza asked still shocked that her savior was actually come from different time."What's year are you came from?"

"X791" Ultear said.

"That's fifteen years later" Gray said.

"How did you guys ended up here?" Lyon asked.

"We're thrown to the past after I and Happy fight Acnologia" Natsu said. He told everyone about his final battle with the king Dragon, when he got to the part where he almost died by him Ur eyes widened and she covered her mouth to stop herself from crying.

Natsu explained that he was dominating Acnologia after he activated his **Dragon Force** . When he told them about his goodbye to all his friends Ur burst into tears.

Natsu then told them about taking Acnologia's roar attack, he flared all of his magic power and used his strongest attack. His final thought was to his friends saying he would do it for them. Then his entire world was filled with the most intense pain he had felt in his entire life. The pain flowing through it was like nothing he had never felt before.

"All I remember is the pain and a blinding flash of darkness and the next thing I know I'm waking up in this very house and finding out you saved mine and Happy life" Natsu said. "I talked to Igneel via telepathy and he told me that I released so much power that it opened a time portal and I got sucked into it. It was only pure luck that I survived."

Natsu was surprised when Ur crashed into him, hugging the life out of him and sobbing into his chest. "You believe me? I thought you would think I was crazy" Natsu said shocked.

"I would never think that" Ur sobbed. "I just had no idea that you went through so much pain to protect all those you hold dear. I love you so much Natsu Dragneel and I will always love you forever." Natsu smiled and soothed her. Ur stopped crying and turned to her daughter who looked shocked when her mother confessed.

"So….What's your story Ultear? And who's the girl?"

"Um….Her name is Meredy. She's my adopted daughter" Ultear said

"Really?" Ur was curious and shocked at this."How did you meet her anyway?" Ultear didn't respond her mother question. She knew that she met Meredy after she destroyed her hometown.

"Ur…I'll explain later" Natsu said knowing that Ultear couldn't answer her mother question."she doesn't want to talk about it" Ur nodded in understand, maybe it was something horrible that make her daughter doesn't want to talk.

"So….the guy that you always blabbing about is Natsu" Ultear asked still couldn't believe it that her mother fall in love with an idiot Dragon slayer.

"Yes…he maybe a little annoying but he's actually a good guy" Ur said with joyfulness in her voice."He could be your next father after your father abandoned me"

"M-m-my father?" Ultear stuttered."I REFUSE. THERE'S NO WAY I'LL LET THAT FIRE BREATHING LIZARD BE MY FATHER" Ultear shouted.

"What why?" Ur asked with a little disappointed at her daughter.

Ultear cheeks went red as Erza's hair." B-B-Because I-I-I like you Natsu"

"What?" Gray, Lyon and Erza.

"What?" Meredy, Happy and Natsu.

"WHAAAAAAAT" Ur shouted in shocked."NO. YOU'LL NOT HAVING MY LOVE EVEN THOUGHT YOU'RE MY DAUGHTER. HE'S MINE, I SAW HIM FIRST"

"WHAT? NO WAY, I'M THE ONE WHO ACTUALLY SAW HIM FIRST. NATSU IS NEED A YOUNGER WOMAN LIKE ME, NOT AN OLD HAG LIKE YOU" Ultear shouted back

"AT LEAST THIS OLD HAG HAS TOOK HIS VIRGINITY" Ur said that loudly making everyone including Ultear jaw dropped. Ultear turned to Natsu who backed awayslightly.

"You…you already slept with my mother" Ultear couldn't believe this, the idiot dragon slayer already slept with her mother. It's some kind of joke. Ultear grabbed Natsu and dragged him to the bed."You'll sleep with me now!"

Ur snatched Natsu from her daughter."No…you can't have him"

"Can't I?" Ultear smirked at her mother."Want to find out?" Ultear challenged her.

"Oh…so you challenge me now?" Ur grinned, never in her dream that her daughter would challenge her for a guy."Okay…you got it. Let's finished this outside" With that the mother and the daughter leaved the room leaving the other dumbfounded.

"W-what's just happen?" Gray managed to ask.

"I have no idea" Lyon answered. Erza nodded whole Meredy still silent.

"Should you stop them Natsu?" Happy asked.

"What, no, are you crazy?" Natsu said."No matter how strong I am, I'm still no match for a woman wrath. I don't want to die yet before I took down Acnologia again" Natsu then smiled." Beside it could be fun watching a mother fighting her own daughter in a friendly battle"

**OUTSIDE**

"_That's not a friendly battle you know"_ Everyone thought as they watched Ur and Ultear battle.

Ultear got an advantaged because her **Toki no Ark (Time Ark), **She evaporated her mother Ice before attacked Ur with her own Ice.

"**Aisu Meiku: Rozugaden! (Ice Make: Rose Garden)!" **Ur releases chunks of ice in the form of roses and thorns towards her opponent.

"To the future" Ultear simply raised her hand and turned her attack ice into steams.

"Stop evaporating my Ice!" Ur shouted in pissed as she thrown several lances of ice to her daughter.

"Then stop throwing me your ice" Ultear retorted as she evaporated Ur ice…again."My turn!" Ultear went to a stance.**"Aisu Meiku: Rozen Kurone! (Ice Make: Rosen Krone)!" **Ultear shoot giant roses and spiked branches made from ice to her mother.

"**Aisu Meiku: Shirudo! (Ice Make: Shield)!" **Ur performs the indicated hand signs and forms a shield of ice that blocked Ultear's attack. The ice was shattered but too much Ur surprise Ultear appeared in front of her and delivered a roundhouse kick knocking Ur a bit.

**TWO HOURS LATER**

Ur charged at Ultear and began using her hand-to-hand on her. Ultear blocked all her attacks and attacked back. They kept throwing hit's back and forth, but none of them hit.

Doing a fake hit Ur formed a ice blade and slashed at Ultear's arm. Ultear jumped back and pulled out her magical sword and attacked her. Ultear ducked her mother strike and kicked her ice blade out of her hand and slashed Ur's back.

Now she jumped back and held her arms up, **"Aisu Meiku: Kometto Rozen! (Ice Make: Comet Rosen)!" **Ur shouted. The frozen, rose-shaped boulders flew at Ultear.

"**Aisu Meiku: Dahlias! (Ice Make: Dahlias)!"** Ultear created a giant Dahlia flowers out of ice to shield herself from Ur attack. Ultear jumped into the air, **"Aisu Meiku: ****B****urom! (Ice Make: ****B****loom)!" **Ultear creates several blocks of ice which bloom outwards to Ur and slammed into her. She got slammed into a tree and pinned there. Ultear jumped towards her mother and prepared to finish her, but she smirked and turned into ice as Ultear landed in front of her. _'An __ice__ clone'_ she thought. Then she noticed the ice was about to explode. _'__Crap__.'_ They exploded and Ultear flew back and slid against the ground before jumping up and panted.

Ur appeared in the sky flying with her ice wings. She smirked at her daughter, "Good try my lovely daughter, but looks like I'm win." Ur created a hundred of ice dragons. Ultear got wide eyed and gasped while Ur smirked.

"**Aisu Meiku: Hyaku no Hyoryu! (Ice Make: A Hundred of Ice Dragon)!"** she said.

Sure enough a hundred dragons made of ice appeared and flied next to Ur. "Take a good look my daughter, because this my new technique." Ur manipulated the dragons to attack Ultear.

Three dragons flew at Ultear, but Ultear dodged and retaliated. Pulling her magical sword out, she slashed at the comets cutting them with a little difficulty. She slashed three in a row and ducked another one before roundhouse kicking it.

Jumping to the side Ultear pointed her sword out, a purple magical power shot out of the tip of blade forming a spear like shape and stabbed through three dragons. Jumping up Ultear slashed another one in half.

Jumping high in the air she created five giant ice roses and the each started destroying the dragons. Then ten dragons destroyed all her roses.

"**Aisu Meiku: Tengai! (Ice Make: Dome)!" **Falling back to the ground still swirling Ultear was blocking continuous attacks from many dragons. "Expand" Ultear shouted and the dome expanded outwards enveloping many dragons.

Ultear looked around panting. There were still many dragons floating around. About 67 of them were left and Ultear didn't know how long she could keep this up. Ur was still smirking as she watched her daughter try to beat her army of dragons. "And now" she said getting Ultear's attention. "I will end this: **Ame no Hyoryu! (Rain of Ice Dragons)!**"

Tons of ice started falling from the sky and Ultear knew she wouldn't be able to dodge it all. Quickly she called out, **"Aisu Meiku: Shirudo! (Ice Make: Shield)!"** Ultear shouted. Her ice shield opened and protected her from the onslaught of attacks. Ultear grunted as she felt her magic start to run out. Likewise Ur was starting to feel her own magic run out as well.

Ultear dropped the shield since she couldn't hold it any longer. The attacks rained down on her. Ur stopped her attack and looked down waiting for the dust to clear. When it cleared it showed Ultear skewered by a lot of ice. Ur panted, "I beat her," she said quietly. Then the Ultear on the ground turned into a ice clone before it was destroyed. _'What the hell' _she thought shocked.

"**Luminous Minutes" **Ultear throws an orb above Ur and it reproduces into numerous orbs that charge toward Ur like light beams and hit the remaining dragons dispersing them into nothing, but ice, but Ur was lucky enough to escape the blast. Ultear landed on the ground panting and faced her equally panting her mother. "That was good mother, but I don't think either one of us have enough magic to continue this for very much longer."

"I agree" Ur said. "Let us finish it with one final attack." The remaining ice floated up and went towards her forming her ice wings only much bigger and a long spear. **"****Saishuu Shuhou: Aisu Enpuresu! (****Final Technique: ****Ice Empress)!****"** Ur smirked. "Now we shall finish this."

Ultear grabbed her magical blade tightly in two hands, and it glowed darkly and purple magical power began swirling around it. "Here I come" She said.

Both of them charged at each other a cried. Ur gripping her spear tightly thrust it at Ultear as her attack connected with hers. The following result was a big explosion of power. When it ended the two of them were on the other side of the field opposite from each other. Ultear's torso suddenly burst open and sprayed blood everywhere. She grunted and fell to her knees panting and holding her chest. Ur looked over at her daughter and smiled, "It seems you have won." Then her torso sprayed a larger amount of blood and her spear dissolved and she fell to the ground passed out.

_'I may have won, but she almost defeated me'_ Ultear thought quietly.

_'Well, I better go get __them__ patched up'_ Natsu thought, walking over to the two fighter he smiled as he picked them up. "Good job, both of you. That was awesome battle I ever seen" Natsu said before walking inside to patch them up.

**NEXT DAY**

Natsu calmly woke up feeling a little weight on his chest and looked over to see Ultear laying her head on his chest. Smiling softly Natsu wrapped his arms around her holding her close before he heard a sound of door. Looking up Natsu saw Ur. Natsu gently crawled out of bed so not to wake Ultear before walked towards Ur. When she turned to face him Natsu had his back to her while holding out one of his shirts and a pair of shorts for her. Natsu getting impatient turned around only for Ur to wrap her arms around his neck while she pressed herself up against his chest.

"Miss me Natsu?" Ur whispered so she didn't wake up Ultear.

"What are you doing here Ur?" Natsu asked only to stiffen when Ur brushed her lips against his. She then gave him a gentle kiss on the lips before slamming her lips against his in a hungry kiss that nearly knocked Natsu on his ass. Now acting on instinct Natsu wrapped his arms around Ur's waist kissing her back before forcing his tongue into her mouth receiving a surprised moan from the goddess.

"What are you two doing!" Ultear scaring the crap out of the couple before climbing out of bed and walked up to both of them. Natsu expected her to hit or yell at him but not to grab his head on kiss him roughly. While Natsu and Ultear were kissing Ur slipped out of his grip before moving behind Ultear and began placing kisses along her neck. Finally the need for air arose and the two cut their kiss.

"I think we should take this to the bed." Ur said pulling Ultear over to the bed before pushing her daughter onto the bed. Ur slowly crawled onto the bed hovering over Ultear before kissing her on the lips making Natsu do a double take. Natsu then walked over to the bed that the two strong female mages were making out on and began to take off Ultear's cloths.

"I think you two should go first. After all you've defeated me Ultear." Ur said climbing off of Ultear who had dazed look on her face. Grinning Natsu removed the rest of Ultear's cloth before removing his own revealing his a foot appendage that was as hard as a rock. Natsu moved till he was hovering over Ultear who nodded.

"I will try and make this as painless as possible Ultear." Natsu said before slowly entering her making tears form in her eyes and with one swift thrust Natsu was fully inside of her making her cry out in pain. Tears streamed down her cheeks as Natsu gently kissed them away. After a few moments Ultear gave one more nod and Natsu slowly began to move in and out of her at a steady pace. After a while Natsu began to move faster and faster making Ultear moan louder. As Ur watched the two go at it she found herself rubbing her pussy moaning in pleasure.

"N-N-Natsu g-go f-f-faster!" Ultear yelled as Natsu proceeded to do just that.

"Natsu *moan* I'm about *moan* to CUM!" Ultear yelled as Natsu spraying his cum inside Ultear. He pulled his member and spraying last of his cum all over Ultear's stomach. Ur stood up and walked over to Ultear as she panted before licking Natsu's cum off of her stomach.

"Hm I see you still have some energy left Natsu." Ur said stroking him while licking the tip. Ur positioned her face near Ultear's pussy with her rear in the air.

"Come and get me Natsu." Ur whispered but gasped when Natsu rammed himself into her full force. For the next ten minutes Natsu rammed in and out of Ur and about half way through she started licking Ultear's pussy. Now all three of them are moaning in pleasure before at the same time they erupted in blissful orgasmic pleasure. Now the three of them lay on bed with Ultear and Ur on both sides of Natsu with their arms wrapped around him.

"Wow that was amazing." Ultear said smiling slightly.

"I'm surprised you can go two rounds without resting on your first time Natsu." Ur purred grinning at Natsu.

"So what now?" Natsu asked as Ur gained a thoughtful look.

"Well there is no way in hell I am giving you up Mr. Dragneel how about you Ultear?" Ur asked.

"Nope you guys are stuck with me." Ultear said also grinning.

"But this is your future Natsu. You shouldn't mess it up just because of us." Ur said with concern.

"Please after all the things I have been through I don't think I could ever go back to my normal live being an idiot and I don't think I want to." Natsu said kissing her forehead along with Ultear's. "But what I'm really worried about is why hasn't happy and the other come busting threw the window or door yet." Natsu asked as Ultear's grin widened.

"I put sleeping pills on their foods before coming to you. They should wake up tommorow." Ultear grinned as Natsu sighed in relief. "That would have been weird if they busted in while we were…"

"Having hot passionate sex." Ur finished making Ultear turned bright red before they fall asleep.

Like it? Love it? Review it. Flames will be ignored.


	7. Joining Fairy Tail

**Tottenham: **I own Fairy Tail.

**Natsu: **Metsuryu Ougi: Guren Bakuenjin. (Hit Tottenham right on the face)

**Tottenham: **God dammit pinky. (kicked the asshole away) I own Fairy-

**Ultear**:Aisu Meiku: Rozen Kurone (Freeze the damn author)

**Tottenham: **(Break away from the ice) Would you stop that!

**Ultear: **I'll until you say it right. (Walk away)

**Tottenham: **(Sigh) I O-

**Ur: **Aisu Meiku-

**Tottenham: **Fine, I don't own Fairy Tail.

**Ur: **Rozegaden (Freeze the damn author...again)

**Tottenham: **Why the hell did you do that? I was saying it right (Completly Pissed)

**Ur: **(Shrugged her shoulders) I just feel like it

**Tottenham: **AAAAAAAHHHHHHH

**JULY**** X777**

"Fairy Tail?" Gray, Erza and Lyon said

"We're going to join a guild?" Ur asked. She already heard stories of that guild from Natsu himself so she couldn't help but smile at Natsu.

"Yes and we'll start rewrite the future from there"

"Well, let's start packing Magnolia is pretty far from here" Ur said as they began packing their things for their long journey to Magnolia and moments later they are standing at the end of the clearing ready to depart.

"Let's go"

"Ok" Ultear replied.

**ON THE TRAIN**

Natsu and the other were already on the train on the way to Magnolia. Natsu sat between Ultear and Ur while Happy sat with Gray, Lyon and Meredy on different seat. Natsu told everyone what'll happen in the future. He even told Erza about Jellal being controlled by Ultear but he didn't tell her about Simon's death cause he afraid Erza will seek power to avenge him.

Natsu told Ultear and Meredy to change their identity which cause the two womans confused.

"Why should we have to change our identity?" Meredy asked.

"Well…from what I learned. I believe both of yours present self still exist. I smell your present self scent while I and your mother were kissed for the first time" Natsu explained with blushs on his cheeks."And Jellal was still being possessed by her while I save Erza from **Rakuen no To (Tower of Heaven)**. So I guess you can't be Ultear and Meredy anymore."

"I see" Ultear nodded."I guess I have to find a way to open my present self heart while avoiding her at the same time." Natsu already told everyone before they aboard the train that Ultear and Meredy used to be dark mage which cause Ur angered and punished Ultear in a tortured for two things: 1. For being a dark mage. 2. For the one who made Meredy being a dark mage.

"Wait….are try to saying that Ultear's present self saw our kiss?" Ur asked which got a nod from Natsu."Oh…you should becareful Natsu, maye Ultar's present self will seek powrs not just to avenge me but you as well." Now Natsu thought about it. Ultear said that she hate Gray cause she thought that Ur had Gray to replaced her and now Ultear's present self saw his kiss with her mother which mean she will try to kill him.

"Now you mention it yeah…may I should becareful"

"Don't worry Natsu, because my daughter or not I'll just kick her ass" Ur said confidently before kissed Natsu softly on the lip.

Natsu continued his story about what'll happen in the future. He told everyone about his battle with Phantom Lord, Oracion Seis and Grimoire Heart. He told everyone about Edolas and told Erza about Mystogan who actually Edolas counter-part of Jellal joined Fairy Tail after he dropped Wendy at Cait Shelter. Erza nodded and she promised she'll not mistake him as Jellal.

"Okay, just one more question." Ur said."What about your and Happy's present selves, will you change your identity too?"

"No…you see I believe our present-selves are erased by our existence."Natsu answered.

"How did you sure about that?" Ultear asked.

"Cause this" Natsu showed her his right shoulder while happy showed her his back."Our guild stamps are disappeared which mean I and Happy didn't joined Fairy Tail yet."

"I see"

"By the way, how did you meet Natsu anyway?" Ur asked her daughter. Ultear hesitated before Natsu cut her…

"I meet _him_ when we doing an S-class missions at Galuna Island."

"Him?" Ur said in completely had no idea what Natsu was mean by _him_.

"Aye" Happy said."Natsu was thought that Ultear was an old man who like dressed in woman clothes" At this not just Ur but Gray and Lyon burst into laughter as they fell from their seats while holding their side. Erza and Meredy did their best not to giggle which failed while Ultear face went red in embarrassment as she glared at Happy and Natsu who tried to hide under the seat.

"Old man, seriously?" Ur tried to regain her compose which failed."I think you need some beauty sleep, daughter" Ur teased Ultear making her blushed even more.

"MOM"

**FAIRY TAIL**

"Amazing!" Erza, Gray, Lyon and Meredy cheered staring at the large building in front of him. The banner of Fairy Tail proudly displayed for everyone to see.

"Do Fairies have tails or do they even exist? It's a question that will lead you to a life full of adventure, which is what this guild represents" Natsu stated proudly.

"It's impressive" Ultear stated simply looking at the same building. It wasn't a big building like she saw via her orb before.

"Well let's go in and Ur you should lead us since you're pretty famous" Natsu said as Ur lead the other inside and upon entering they gained the curious stares of the members at seeing new mages join the guild and few other were whispering each other, probably after they saw Ur.

A tiny old man jumped from the table and walked over the group.

"Ah…Ur Milkovich" the old man said."I'm Makarov Dreyar. What bring you to come to my humble guild?"

"Well you see…I and the other want to join your guild if you don't mind" Ur answered.

"Of course. I wouldn't mind to have such a famous and powerful mage like you in my guild." Makarov said happily knowing that he would have a mage that said on par with **Seiten Dai Madoshi (Ten Wizard Saint). **The entire guild cheered and throwing a party for their new members.

The group was finished with their guild marks. Natsu have red mark on his right shoulder while happy got green on on his back. Ur got purple on her left waist while Ultear got the same color as her mother but on back. Meredy got white, Gray got blue, Lyon got turquoise and Erza got pink mark which surprised Natsu. Looks like Erza already looked up to Natsu which cause Natsu thought that he could bossed around her.

"Hey Laxus it looks like we have some new members" Macao stated as he watched the new members walk in while Laxus merely scoffed and walked away. "What's his problem?"

"Yeah, what's your problem blondie?" Laxus stop walking and turned around to see Natsu who crossed his arms while grinning at him. The other guild members started to sweat at the scene, looks like Natsu tried to picking a fight with master's grandson.

Laxus walked to Natsu glared at him and said."You got a problem pinky?"

A tidemark appeared on Natsu's head."The hell did you just call me?" Natsu shouted. He was pissed at the lightning dragon slayer even thought that he was the one who started the fight.

"You heard me. P-I-N-K-Y".

"That's it. You're gonna down!"

"Are you challenging me? Cause you're still a thousand years earlier to fight me?" Laxus said cockily.

"Want to find out?" Natsu engulfed his body with fire as he glared at Laxus who slightly taken back at the power that Natsu was emiting.

Laxus grinned and engulfed his own body with lightning while said." Bring it on, asshole!"

"W-w-wait….Please don't fight" Makarov stuttered tried to calmed down the situation. He knew that Laxus was strong he's an S-Class mage after all, but he could feel Natsu's power was on par even with Gildarts and Laxus was nowhere near Gildarts's level. If these two were fight each other it would cause a massive damage.

"Don't get in my way, Gramps" Laxus and Natsu said and began to charge at each other.

"At least do it outside so you couldn't destroy the guild" Makarov cried closing his eyes. He couldn't see that his beloved guild was destroyed by two battle loving demon. Natsu and Laxus stopped at their track and scoffed.

"Fine"

"Let's go, Pinky"

"I'M GONNA FUCKING KILL YOU!"

Like it? Love it? Review it. Flames will be ignored.


	8. The Battle: Natsu Vs Laxus

_**Profile of Natsu Dragneel**_

**General Information**

**Name : Natsu Dragneel  
Race : Human  
Gender : Male  
Age : 20  
Hair Color : Pink  
Eyes Color : ****B****lack  
Affiliation** : **Fairy Tail  
Guild Mark : Right Shoulder (Red)  
Occupation : Mage**

**Magic & A****b****ilities**

**Ka no Metsuryu Maho - Fire Dragon Slayer Magic  
****B****asic Spells:**

**Karyu no Hoko – Fire Dragon's Roar**

**Karyu no Kagitsume – Fire Dragon's Claw**

**Karyu no Tekken – Fire Dragon's Iron Fist**

**Karyu no Yokugeki – Fire Dragon's Wing Attack**

**Karyu no Saiga – Fire Dragon's Crushing Fang**

**Karyu no Koen – Fire Dragon's ****Brilliant Flame**

**Karyu no Kenkaku – Fire Dragon's Sword Horn**

**Karyu no Enchu – Fire Dragon's Flame El****b****ow**

**Karyu no Kaiten – Fire Dragon's Rotation**

**Metsuryu Ougi – Secret Dragon Slayer Art:**

**Guren Karyu Ken – Crimson Lotus Fire Dragon's Fist**

**Guren ****B****akuenjin – Crimson Lotus Exploding Flame ****B****lade**

**Shiranui Gata: Guren Hoo Ken – Hidden Fire Form: Crimson Lotus Phoenix ****B****lade**

**Modo Ryujin – Dragon God Mode  
****B****asic Spells:**

**Ryujin no Koen – Dragon God's ****Brilliant Flame**

**Modo Raienryu – Lightning Flame Dragon Mode  
****B****asic Spells:**

**Raienryu no Hoko – Lightning Flame Dragon's Roar**

**Raienryu no Tekken – Lightning Flame Dragon's Iron Fist**

**Raienryu no Kagitsume – Lightning Flame Dragon's Claw**

**Raienryu no Koen - ****Lighting Flame Dragon's Brilliant Flame**

**Raienryu no Gekitetsu – Lightning Flame Dragon's Firing Hammer**

**Metsuryu Ougi – Secret Dragon Slayer Art:**

**Guren ****B****akuraijin – Crimson Lotus Exploding Lightning ****B****lade**

**Modo Hyoenryu – Ice Flame Dragon Mode  
****B****asic Spells:**

**Hyoenryu no Hoko – Ice Flame Dragon's Roar**

**Hyoenryu no Koen – Ice Fl****ame Dragon's Brilliant Flame**

**Metsuryu Ougi – Secret Dragon Slayer Art:**

**Guren ****B****akuhyojin – Crimson Lotus Exploding Ice ****B****lade**

**A****b****ilities:**

**Enhanced Smells  
Enhanced Hearing  
Enhanced Speed  
Enhanced Reflex  
Immense Strength  
Immense Dura****b****ility  
Immense Magic Power  
Master Hand to Hand Com****b****atant**

**Equipment:  
Igneel Scarf**

**Okay this's it, Chapter 8. As the opening I post Natsu's profile, and I'll do it to the other characters as well. Also I'll update the profile if I made a new attack on them.**

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Fairy Tail**

Laxus charged at Natsu with lightning covered fist but Natsu step aside before deliver him a roundhouse kick which Laxus barely blocked making him backed away a bit.

Recover from the blown, Natsu dashed at Laxus with intend to punch him but Laxus paired his fist with his lightning covered leg.

"Resounding through the air, the roar of thunder, plunge from the heavens and reap destruction!" Laxus chanted raises his clenched fist in the air.**"Rejingu ****B****oruto! (Raging ****B****olt)!" **A large bolt of lightning flew to Natsu who jumped away. The bolt was destroyed the buildings making Makarov fainted in horror

They keep attacking each other, Natsu managed to land a decent hit on Laxus while Laxus hit him on Natsu's stomach.

"Why don't you use your magic?" Laxus asked after knowing that Natsu didn't use his magic since they started the fight.

"Because you're not using your **Rai no Metsuryu Maho (Lightning Dragon Slayer Magic) **and that's make me sounds week cause you're not go all out" Natsu said making Laxus eyes went widened. How the hell he knew that he was a Dragon Slayer?

"If you're asking how I know that you're a Dragon Slayer. The answer is this" Natsu took a deep breath.**"Karyu no Hoko! (Fire Dragon's Roar)!" **Natsu shot a large amount of fire at Laxus.

"**Rairyu no Hoko! (Lightning Dragon's Roar)!" **Laxus shot a large amount of lightning at Natsu. The two powerful spells fought against each other, both trying to overpower the other as the struggle between them sent rippling shock waves out.

"Tch." Laxus scoffed as he saw the last of his attack die away with flames. "I hate to admit it, but it takes some real power to match my roar"bhe smirked arrogantly as he wiped some bloods for his mouth. "But that means nothing seeing as I wasn't going full power yet." Natsu matched the blond's smirk back.

"Who said I was even trying?" Natsu grinned. Tired of looking fire dragon's stupid grin, Laxus disappeared in lightning and reappeared behind Natsu with shout.

"**Rairyu no Hoken! (Lightning Dragon's ****B****reakdown Fist)!" **Laxus gathers a large amount of lightning around one of his fists, bends the arm and then extends the fist forward in a punching motion. His Magic Seal to appear before him, from which an over-sized version of his fist, completely composed of lightning, is generated and rapidly fired towards Natsu.

Natsu screamed in pain as the fist hit him. He flew and crashed the buildings and before he was recovered from the attack, Laxus was ready with his next attack.

"**Rairyu no Hotengeki! (Lightning Dragon's Heavenward Halberd)!" **Laxus raised both of his hands in the air at his sides and generates electricity between their open, facing palms. The lightning was rapidly shaped into the form of a massive spear composed of lightning, which Laxus proceeds to hurl at attack hit Natsu and caused a pillar of lightning.

"NATSU" Erza cried in horror and was about to rush to him but Ultear stopped her.

"Don't get in Natsu way, Erza" Ultear said making the red haired sat down and continued watched Natsu fight.

"It's that all of you got?" Laxus heard the sound from the ruins and saw Natsu walked out from the smoke with his body slightly bruished.

"Why don't you get serious already? I want to see your strength when you get serious?" Laxus challenged him.

Natsu raised an eyebrow at Laxus's challenge. "My strength…when I'm serious?" The Lightning Dragon scowled as the Salamander laughed, "You sure know how to talk the talk…but if you wanna see my best, then show me you can walk the walk first."

"Suit yourself. I hope you're ready for a beating." Laxus snickered, his right hand closing into a fist around a spear of crackling lightning. The two mages stared each other down for a few moments, then sprung into action.

Laxus started by hurling a massive sphere of lightning at his opponent. **"****Rairyu no Yupiteru! (****Lightning ****Dragon****'s Jupiter!****)****"**

Natsu was quick to react, dodging the attack by transforming into flame, then flying around and clotheslining the Lightning mage, flattening him out on the ground.

The lightning mage took a deep breath on the ground, then leaned his head back and fired at Natsu's back. **"****Rairyu no Hoko! (****Lightning ****Dragon's Roar)****!" **The mass of yellow lightning managed to hit Natsu clean between the shoulders, but the fire mage just stiffened, then slowly turned to glare at Laxus over his shoulder.

Laxus rose to his feet and faced his opponent with a smirk, "From the look on your face, I'm guessing you ain't feeling 100% after taking that. Am I right?"

"You're a pain in ass, aren't you?." Natsu growled, turning completely and crossing his arms to deliver a piercing glare into his enemy's eyes, "Come on then. I'm not fully convinced I should give it my all going against you." Natsu smirked before he covered his body with fire and lightning shocking Laxus slightly. " But maybe I can take this a little seriously"

"Fusion of fire and lightning" The Lightning Dragon laughed before lunged with a shout, "Interisting. Have it your way, Natsu! I'll show you my real power first!" He brought his left fist back and generated lightning around it, then punched at Natsu. **"Rairyu no Hoken! (Lightning Dragon's ****B****reakdown Fist)!"**

Natsu brought his own fist back and crashed it into his enemy's, **"Raienryu no Tekken! (Lightning Flame Dragon's Iron Fist)!"**

The two attacks pushed against each other for several moments, all the while sending out small bolts of lightning that destroyed whatever they touched. When the power was decided even, Laxus brought his right arm up with the lightning spear and jabbed at Natsu's head, Natsu quickly leaned to the side and grabbed his enemy's wrist with his free hand, then yanked him forward and rammed his knee into the Lightning Dragon's stomach. Laxus doubled over coughing from the force, but Natsu followed up with a mighty uppercut that lifted him off the ground and crashed his enemy onto the street.

Laxus staggered back to his feet, still grinning like a giddy idiot, "Your fists have some real passion to them all right…That was one solid hit…"

"I told you that I'm gonna kick your ass." Natsu said, sneering at his opponent.

Laxus went on the offensive again, firing a spear of lightning at his enemy. **"Rairyu no Hotengeki! (Lightning Dragon's Heavenward Halberd)!"**

"This again?" Natsu smirked as he threw a spear of thunder with flame surrounding it in retaliation, **"Raienryu no Hotengeki! (Lightning Flame Dragon's Heavenward Halberd)!"** The huge electric flame spearhead ripped through the only electric spearhead with little effort, then crashed into Laxus head on. The Lightning Dragon skidded back, still grinning at his opponent.

Now Natsu went on the offensive, shooting forward to take kick at his opponent. Laxus mirrored him, the two kicks colliding with a shockwave that crushed the street beneath their feet. As they stepped back to prepare the next attack, Laxus's lightning spear extended and the point caught Natsu in the shoulder, making him stagger off balance.

Laxus seized his chance and fired a point-blank breath attack, **"Rairyu no Hoko! (Lightning Dragon's Roar)!"**

Natsu grunted as he was enveloped by the blast of lightning, but he took a deep breath before the attack even dissipated and fired a reply, **"Raienryu no Hoko! (Lightning Flame Dragon's Roar)!" **The blast of flame and lightning slammed into Laxus and sent him flying back, but Natsu shot forward before he touched back down. The Salamander flew above his enemy, then rammed his fist into Laxus's head, crushing him into the street. The Lightning mage reacted quickly though, rolling aside as Natsu attempted to stomp his skull and finish the job.

Laxus leaped back as Natsu's stomp made a crater in the ground, but he fired three rapid shots out that caught Natsu in the face, **"****Rairyu no Toripuru Reboruba (****Lightning ****Dragon****'s Triple Revolver****)****!"**

The explosion from the three blast created a smoke cloud around Natsu's head that quickly faded away. "I'm pretty sure there's a little bee trying to sting me." Natsu roared with laughter, the shots hadn't done much damage, but they'd seriously hurt and now he was laughing at that. Laxus failed to recognize this before the fire mage returned the favor and sent a giant ball of flame and lightning at his head. **"****Raienryu no Koen! (****Light****n****ing Flame Dragon's Brilliant Flame****)****!"**

Laxus yelled and staggered back as the attack crashed into his face managing to make him significantly angry. He scowled before he rushed forward with a fist raised and slammed it into Natsu's stomach.

Natsu spat red and grabbed the lightning mage by the shoulders, then delivered a fierce lightning flame-enhanced headbutt right to Laxus's forehead. He then proceeded to engage the Lightning mage in a lethal bout of close combat. Punches, kicks, elbowing, kneeing, all bolstered with lightning and flame to increase the damage they dealt as the two mages clashed furiously against each other. The violent contest lasted for almost five minutes, at which point, both mages had red staining their bodies, but it was becoming clear that Natsu had the upper hand. In terms of sheer magic power and strength, Natsu definitely outdid his opponent, but Laxus was strong himself and had a great resistance to Natsu's magic, though even he suffered some burns from Natsu fire.

They finally split apart, Laxus staggering back while Natsu stared him down with grin ear to ear. _"__You've got to be kidding me…This guy..he's taking all my attacks and he's still just..he's not exhausted yet?!__"_

"Well?" Natsu grunted, "I'm not sold that I should go all out yet. You got anything else up your sleeve?"

Laxus's eyes widened in angry disbelief, "Are you serious? You're telling me that you're still just screwing around? Okay you know what, your head's gettin' split right here, you arrogant pink ass!" He lunged forward, stabbing at Natsu's head with now bigger spear of white lightning, **"****Metsuryu Ougi: Ogumo: Hakurai Yari! (Secret Dragon Slayer Art: Giant Cloud: White Lightning Spear)****!"** As the strike landed, the end of the spear exploded, enveloping Natsu in a burst of white lightning.

"NATSU!" Ur, Erza and Happy all cried in unison.

Ultear paled, "Was he just..?"

Laxus smirked, "How's that, Pinky?"

"Tastes like shit."

The Lightning mage's eyes grew huge and he paled in shock as he realized that not only was Natsu okay, but he'd caught the spear tip with his _teeth. _The Salamander had literally bitten the end of the lightning spear and stopped it without taking a step. Laxus's jaw dropped, "You..have got to be kidding me…"

Natsu glared at him, growling though his bared teeth as he still bit down on the white lightning spear, "Before I get serious and kick your ass..let me ask you a trick question, Mr. Lightning Dragon…Do you know what happens when you try to kill a fire dragon with a stick?"

He spit the lightning spear out, shoved it aside with his arm, then dropped and swept Laxus's legs out from under him with a kick before the lightning mage could react. Laxus was on top in an instant, punching down as his fist crackling fiercely with lightning and he roared, "At the end of the day, you've got a busted stick and a pissed-off fire dragon!"

"**Metsuryu Ougi: Guren Raienryu Ken! (Secret Dragon Slayer Art: Crimson Lotus Lightning Flame Dragon's Fist)!"**

Natsu slammed his fist into Laxus's head, crushing him into the ground with such force that the Lightning mage's body from the neck down went up in the air. Laxus didn't even make a sound, as he was knocked out too fast for the pain to register.

"WHAT!"

"HE DEFEATED LAXUS!"

"THAT GUY JUST JOINED NOT AN OUR AGO"

"AND HE DEFEATED ONE OF OUR S-CLASS MAGE TO THE GROUND"

Natsu looked at the destruction before grinned."Heh….I think I'm a little overdo it"

"Natsu!" A shout came shocking Natsu as he turned to look towards the voice before he felt arms around his waist and he was on his ass, Everyone except Ultear who watching this laughing his ass off as Ur hugged the life out of her love who was trying to breath while his lungs and ribs were being crushed in a vice like torture hug. "You'd scare me half to death, Natsu!" Ur cried into his shirt making Natsu smile slightly. "Don't ever do that again!"

Ultear planted her foot in Ur face sending her across the street of Magnolia before crashed into a building. "Don't hug him like that you old hag!" Ultear roared at him.

"I thought we're sharing him!" Ur roared as she sat up in the debris of a broken building. "You want a rematch!"

"I kicked your ass last time and I'll do it again!" Ultear roared back the two by this point had leapt across the street and butted heads glaring at one another shouting challenges and bets most of the members of Fairy Tail go pale at mother-daugther cat fight. Meanwhile Makarov comically wailed at the destruction that his new member cause and for some reason, he knew that this isn't the last time he would have to see this.

Like it? Love it? Review it. Flames will be ignored.


	9. Pink and Pink

**Special Natsu and Meredy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail.**

"Cheers!"

Inside the guild, everyone bumped their drinks together for Natsu after defeated Laxus at night time. Okay not everyone….Ur and Ultear are still fighting outside to decide who will sleep with Natsu tonight. Makarov don't know what should he felt after he recalled the event that already happened in last few hours. Happy or Fear.

Happy, because he got some new members which one of them was the famous Ur Milkovich. Not just her, he noticed since the start that the pink haired young man and a long dark haired purple woman also had magic powers that could rival **Seiten Dai Mados (One of Ten Wizard Saint).** Even he sensed that both of their powers were surpassed Ur's power. Hell, Makarov even sensed that Natsu's power could rival his and Gildarts.

or

Fear, because after he saw the battle with his grandson Laxus. He wasn't afraid of his grandson would death in battle cause he knew that Natsu wasn't a type of guy who like to kill people. He was afraid of the damages he caused after battle.

While everyone were enjoyed the party, Natsu saw Meredy has been acting weird for quite a while as she stared at the party blankly. She drank her juice before went outside the guild. Natsu who noticed this instantly went after her.

As Natsu at outside the guild, he didn't see Meredy anywhere. He sniffed and picked up her scent before following her scent. Her scent was leaded Natsu to Magnolia park. It was dark in the night of Magnolia but with Natsu's dragon eyes, he could see everything clearly in the night. His eyes were scanned the park until he saw Meredy was crying under a big tree with her face on her knees.

Natsu walked over to her and crouched down her level. "Meredy" Meredy looked up at Natsu before crying again."H-hey, what's wrong Meredy?" Natsu panicked as she cried harder that before.

"N-No, It's nothing" Meredy said with a fake smile.

"The hell it isn't. Tell me, why did you cry?" Natsu asked as he pulled her into a hug.

"I-I-I-" Couldn't finished her words Meredy started to sob on Natsu chest."I'm actually l-l-l-like you" Natsu eyes widened at this, he just couldn't understand why every woman like him and the most important why he want to have them all.

"I started to like you since your fight with Acnologia. You risked your life just to protecting your friends. But I know I wouldn't stand a chance against Ur and Ultear at the same time. So you don't have return my feeling Natsu" She said with a sad smile making Natsu felt guilty.

Meredy was about to leave until Natsu tugged her and pulled her into a passionate kiss. Meredy was surprised but returned to kiss him back as she wrapped her arms around Natsu's neck. The lack of oxygen forced them to separate from each other, Meredy blushed a very dark red as Natsu grinning at her making Meredy blushed even more.

"How does it feel?" Natsu asked still grinning at her.

"Um….it felt nice" Meredy covered her face with both her hands but she smilled.

"Come on" Natsu offered her a hand."I will take you to dinner"

"Yeah!" Meredy cried. Their hands were still laced so he yanked the giggling pink haired girl up with him. The two were laughing as they left the park, walking the street towards the restaurant. Natsu booked a table for them at the best restaurant in Magnolia town

"Thank you for this," Meredy said as the waiter led them to their table. "You didn't have to,"

"But I wanted to," Natsu argued. "This is our first date! Of course I was going to do something special for you," he said, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Wait…you're first date?" Meredy asked in confused."I thought you're dating Ur and Ultear. You already had sex with them"

Natsu rubbed back of his head."Well….Yes, I had sex with both of them and I love them too. But I never take them to a real date, so you're actually my first date"

Meredy smiled, leaning over the table to kiss him softly. "I love you," she whispered.

"I love you too" he replied.

"I guess I must share you with them." Meredy asked, Natsu nodded.

"Yeah"

Just then, the waiter came over to take their order. The food didn't take too long to come and was delicious. When they had finished the chocolate cake they had shared for dessert, Meredy leaned back in her chair, patting her stomach.

"I'm so full!" she cried. "I feel like I'm gonna _explode_," Natsu chuckled. He got up to pay the bill before coming back to bow beside his girlfriend, holding out his arm.

"Shall we?" he said.

"We shall," she grinned, taking his arm.

They walked out of the restaurant, and heading to the apartment that Natsu already bought for him and Happy. After they reached the apartment Natsu immediately pinned Meredy on the wall.

"I hope you're not tired," Natsu breathed smirking at her.

"I am _so_ not tired," Meredy almost growled.

He crushed his lips to hers. He licked her bottom lip, asking for entrance. She opened up willingly, and their tongues fought for dominance. They explored every inch of each other's mouths, intoxicated by the taste of the other.

Meredy grabbed hold of Natsu's scarf and led him back towards the bed, not breaking the kiss. He willingly followed her. She sat down on the edge, sliding back and dragging him down on top of her still keeping contact.

Her cloak was soon on the floor, followed by Natsu's coat. Meredy fumbled a little with the buttons on her top, and Natsu's warm hands replaced hers, swiftly getting rid of the garment. He paused, looking down at the flushed pinkette.

"You are so beautiful," he breathed, making her blush more.

"Thank you, Natsu" she whispered back.

She grabbed behind his neck and pulled his mouth back to hers, hands knotting in his hair. His hands gripped her sides, her skin burning where the flesh touched. He moved his lips to her neck, sucking and nipping at the skin there.

Meredy let out a soft moan, which Natsu loved, and made him work with more intensity. The pinkette, who had been holding his head at her neck, pulled his head up and back to her mouth with a small growl.

That sound coming from her mouth did wonderful things to Natsu, and he kissed her more intensely than ever.

Meredy suddenly finding her courage, pushed him over, rolling them so that she was now on top. His eyes widened momentarily at her boldness, but then he growled in her mouth, more turned on than before.

He slid his hands up her sides as she straddled him, reaching behind and undoing her bra. She helped him get rid of the red, lacing garment, and Natsu stopped to look at her.

"Wow," he breathed.

Meredy blushed, lifting her arms to cover herself. Natsu growled, grabbing her arms and pulling them away. He sat up with her still straddling his hips and got close to her face.

"Meredy, you are _so_ beautiful," he told her. "Don't ever be ashamed or embarrassed,"

She nodded and he kissed her again, softer than before, but still holding that intensity. He trailed kisses along her jawline, down her neck, and then down her chest. Meredy arched her back, giving him better access as he kissed the spot between her breasts. She moaned softly.

He grinned against her skin, and brought his mouth to her right breast, sucking and biting at her nipple, eliciting more of those delicious moans from her. He brought his right hand from her back where he was holding her to massage her left breast.

"N-Natsu," she moaned, grabbing his pink hair almost painfully.

His response was to move his mouth to her other breast, repeating his actions. While she was distracted, Natsu flipped them again, so that she was lying on her back, her hair spread around her.

He smiled at her crookedly before trailing burning kisses down her stomach. Meredy squirmed a little when he got there.

Grinning, Natsu swiftly undid her skirt, pulling them down her legs. She wriggled, helping him get them off faster, to reveal the matching red lace underwear that was already wet.

He kissed along the top edge of the fabric before running a finger down between her legs on the wet lace, making her gasp.

"Natsu, don't tease me," she whimpered softly.

He smirked, hooking his fingers under the fabric, and swiftly pulling them down her legs. Meredy didn't have the time to take a breath before he plunged his fingers into her. Meredy moaned loudly, grabbing the sheets.

Natsu started pumping faster, rubbing circles around her clit with his thumb, causing the pinkette to arch her back and almost ripping the sheets beside her.

"Natsu!" she cried out. She was close to the edge. She could feel it, she couldn't hold it in any longer. "N-Natsu…" she whimpered.

Abruptly, he stopped, pulling his fingers out of her. She scowled at him, but before she could say anything, his hot mouth was on hers. Soon, she forgot what it was she was going to say to him. While his tongue was exploring her mouth, his hands were massaging her breasts. She moaned into his mouth.

"Natsu," she whispered, between kisses. "Why – am I – the only – one – naked?"

Natsu grinned and grabbed her hands, still kissing her. He put them on his chest, and dragged them down over his godly body, down to his pants. She didn't need his help anymore as she pulled the zipper down, sliding her hands beneath the denim on the sides of his legs, sliding them slowly down.

Natsu growled again, pushing her hands down faster. She giggled against his mouth, letting him take over. His boxers soon followed his jeans to the floor. Meredy's eyes widened as she saw his large member. Natsu chuckled.

"W-will it fit?" she asked quietly.

"Yes, I promise," Natsu said, cupping her face. Meredy blushed, smiling as she leaned up to kiss him sweetly. The sweet kiss soon turned intense, and Meredy could feel his warm member throbbing against her stomach.

A little tentatively, she reached down to stroke it.

"God, Meredy," Natsu groaned. "You have no idea how good that feels," he said, panting a little.

Gaining her confidence again, she grabbed onto it, making him moan louder. She pushed him off her so that he was kneeling on the bed. Smirking at him, Meredy leaned forward, wrapping her mouth around him. He ground loudly.

"_Fuck_, Meredy," he hissed.

She sucked harder, smiling to herself. She pulled her mouth to the end, flicking her tongue over the tip, making Natsu hiss incoherently. She pushed her head down further, sucking hard and fast. His hand found her hair, holding her there as she smirked to herself.

"Meredy…" he whimpered. "I-I'm…"

She stopped then, pulling her head away to smirk at outraged Natsu.

He growled, pouncing on her, pushing her back down to the bed. He grabbed both her hands in his large one, tying them together with his scarf. Her eyes were wide as he put her tied hands over her head, kissing her roughly before lowering his body down hers.

Settling himself between her spread legs, he looked up at her, licking his lips. Her eyes widened when she realized what he was about to do.

"Nat…nghh," she whimpered as he ran his tongue along her clit.

He kept flicking his tongue in and out of her as she whimpered and squirmed under him.

"N-Natsu," she mewled.

"You taste so good," he whispered against her.

He stopped for a second, blowing into her folds. She squirmed even more, and he smirked before inserting his tongue again. She moaned his name again, and he couldn't get enough of hearing that.

"N-Natsu," Meredy said, with a bit more strength. "I – I need…" she tried, but she couldn't get the words out.

"Need what, Meredy?" Natsu murmured, grinning.

"You!" she gasped. "Please," she whimpered, looking into his eyes.

He understood what she meant and was more than happy to oblige. He reached up, untying her hands. He knelt between her, resting his tip at her entrance.

"Are you ready?" he asked her. She nodded her head, a little nervously.

"Just…go slow," she whispered. He nodded.

He held the back of her neck, kissing her deeply as he plunged into her.

Meredy cried out in pain, and Natsu held her up in his arms, kissing away her tears. She held onto his shoulders, waiting for the pain to ease a little. She wrapped her legs around him as she buried her face in his chest.

After a moment, she pulled back. Natsu looked at her questioningly, and she nodded.

With that, Natsu started his rhythm. He pulled out and then thrust back in, getting faster with each thrust. Soon he was going hard and fast, both crying out each other's name. They both had sweat pouring down their bodies as Natsu pounded into her, growling, while she moaned beneath him.

", I'm…"

"M-me too,"

One. Two. Three. Four. Five more thrusts and they both came together.

"NATSU!"

"MEREDY!"

They both flopped down on the bed, panting heavily. He pulled out of her, kissing her temple lovingly.

"I love you," he whispered.

"I love you, too," she smiled.

They lay in each other's arms in comfortable silence for a while, before Natsu yawned.

"I think we should have some sleep!" Meredy giggled.

Natsu nodded sheepishly. "Yeah" Natsu pulled a blanket to covered their bodies.

Meredy didn't know what she did to deserve such a wonderful guy even thought she have to shared him with another womans, but in that moment, she didn't really care, as long as he stayed hers.

Like it? Love it? Review it. Flames will be ignored.


	10. First Mission

The morning has come to Magnolia. The sun is shining brightly and the clouds are blue, seems that Fiore got a nice weather today. Natsu looked at the pink haired girl who still sleeping next to him with a blanket covered her body.

Natsu yawned and stood up as he heard someone knocked his door. Natsu groaned as he went to downstairs to open the damn door. It's just 6 in the morning and he still tired after he dated Meredy last night.

As he opened the door, Natsu immediately regrets it as Ur and Ultear jumped at him and hugged him to death in their breast. Natsu tried to get out from their valley of heaven but the two beautiful womans keep tugging him while they argued with each other.

"Natsu, where the hell have you been? I'm so worried about you" Ur tried to get Natsu off from her daughter but Ultear tugged him even harder.

"Give him back, Mom!" Ultear yelled as she pulled Natsu away from Ur."You're not young anymore. Just give him to me!"

"Like hell I would do that." Ur yelled back."I'm your mother, so you should listen to me! Now!"

"You can't order me to stay away from the man I love. You should think about your daughter happiness, beside wasn't you the one who said that you don't need a new husband?" The two continued head-butted each other while Natsu silently crying at his current state.

"What's going on here?" A female voice came from the stairs.

Ur and Ultear turned around to see Meredy who covered her body with a blanket. Ur and Ultear at first looks confused why the hell Meredy was naked? But after they was Natsu who just in boxer it klicked in their mind as they glared at Meredy. Meredy who know this immediately run for her life to the upstairs.

"MEREDY"

The two womans dropped the poor pink haired lucky bastard to the ground before chasing the poor pink haired girl to the upstairs. Meanwhile Natsu tried to catch his breath after being crushed by four delicious pillows.

Natsu stood up before went to upstair to save Meredy life before she got killed by two beautiful ice demons because she sleep with their property-Wait a minute, since when Natsu became Ur and Ultear's property? He wasn't a thing FYI.

Natsu opened the bedroom door and find Ur tried to cut Meredy in two while Ultear defended her in order, she could punish Meredy herself. Meredy on other hand, had casted her **Kankaku Rinku (Sensory Link) **on both Ur and Ultear without they know it.

_This is going __b__e a long long day._

**FAIRY TAIL**

"I'M BACK" Natsu shouted, kicked the guild door as usual.

"Welcome back" The entire guild said.

Natsu entered the guild to find the same things he had encounter in his first day at Fairy Tail. A wild party as usual, everyone was so happy like always the different was he's now older than his friends. Younger Cana played with some kind of game with Levy while Jet and Droy tried to make a team with her.

Younger Macao and Wakaba drink sake together while Macao made a plan to propose a brown haired girl who still dancing around on the table. Reedus painted the party. Mira who argued with Erza, looks like something never change. Elfman and Lisanna tried to stop their big sister.

And Laxus, yeah the lightning Dragon Slayer who got beaten by Natsu yesterday was covered in bandages like a mummy. As he saw Natsu, he stood up and walke over to him.a

"NATSU, I DEMAND REMATCH!" Natsu grinning as he covered his fist with fire before said.

"BRING IT ON, LAXUS!" Many of guild members started to sweat except Mira, Elfman and Lisanna who never seen the fight since they left on a mission. Before the two moved from their spots a giant fist slammed both of them to the ground shocking everyone but sighed in relief cause their master had stop them from destroying anything.

"STOP IT YOU FOOLS!" Makarov roared, his fist still crushed them, both of mages let out a painful cry with Laxus crying the loudest since he's already injury. The entire guild only laughed at this.

"Damn it, Old man!" Laxus roared as Makarov pulld out his fist from Natsu and Laxus.

"I forbid you and Natsu to fight near the guild or near the town, both of you were almost destroyed a half town yesterday." Makarov said making Laxus and Natsu groaned in frustration, Makarov turned his attention to Natsu."And Natsu, I need to talk to you with Ur and Umi in my office." **(A/N: Umi is Ultear fake name)**

The three looked each other before shrugged before followed Makarov to his office. As they entered the room, Makarov looked at a paper which they guessed it was a request job.

"What's it, Master?" Ur asked."You got a mission for us?"

"Yes" Makarov confirmed."I want you three to take this mission" He handed the paper to Ur who wide eyed as she saw what kind of job it was.

" It's an S-class mission!" Ur said shocked.

"Yeah…so?"

"But we just joined yesterday" Ultear answered."Isn't it too early for us to do this kind of job?" Natsu took the paper from Ultear and examined it.

"Protect the ship from a giant monster while we sailing" Natsu read the paper."Rewards: 15 millions Jewels plus three magic items" Natsu finished."Why the price is so high? Who sent this request?"

"Because the one who sent this is King Fiore himself" Makarov answered making the three eyes went widened."The king and his daughter was about to have a meeting with another kingdom. But he cannot go to the meeting place because he have to crossed Santa Teresa bay"

"I heard about it before. Santa Teresa bay is famous because there's a monster that resident there." Ultear said.

"What monster?" Natsu asked.

"The Kracken!" Ultear answered."It's a mythology creature that lived 600 hundred years ago. It can submerge a huge ship within few minutes. Even the biggest dark guild, prefer to avoid that bay." Ultear had heard the dangerous of Kracken from Hades. She even had been told that Hades couldn't possibly defeat it.

"Why did you ask us to this mission?" Ur asked."Judging by the risk, it could categorize to be an SS-class mission."

"Because you three are the best mages I have now." Makarov said."I actually have two S-class mage, one of them is still out there and the other isn't in best condition." H talked about Gildarts and Laxus."So, I presume you three could take this mission since you three posses a power that could match **Seiten Dai Mados (One of Ten Wizard Saint).** " Natsu scratched back of his head while Ur and Ultear sighed that they always had been praised by the old man and it annoyed them except Natsu.

"Don't worry, gramps. We'll finish this job in instant" Natsu said with determine in his yes making everyone smiled. Makarov knew that he could count on them to do such a dangerous job even thought he knew there's no guarantee they would back in one piece.

"I know I could count on you and I hope you'll share five millions Jewels to me."

"What? Why?"

"CAUSE I HAVE TO PAY THE DAMAGE YOU CAUSED YESTERDAY!" Makarov roared at Natsu while using his **Jiyaianto Maho (Titan Magic) **to enlarge his head. Natsu shivered in fear as he hid behind Ur and Ultear."AND YOU TWO, FOR FREEZED HALF OF MAGNOLIA JUST BECAUSE YOU ARGUED WHO WILL SLEEP WITH HIM" This time, Ur and Ultear shivered in fear before they hid behind Natsu.

"HEY!"

**GUILD HALL**

"Natsu" Erza cried and hugged Natsu."How's your meeting? I can hear Master yelled from outside."

"Ah…you know, boring." He answered."He lectured me to not fight Laxus near the town anymore." Natsu took a breath."I, Ur and Ultear have to leave you for a few days for a mission."

"Mission?" Gray, Lyon and Meredy said and walker over to the three."Can we come too?"

"We're sorry, but we can't have you in this mission!" Ur answered.

"Why?"

"It's an S-class mission" The entire suddenly stopped doing their activity as they heard it.

"WHAT?"

"AN S-CLASS MISSION?"

"BUT THEY ARE NOT S-CLASS MAGES"

"An S-class you say?" Laxus as still shocked at what the hell his gramps thinking."You can't go to an S-class job if you're not an S-class. That's the rule."

"Well….We received this directly from Master himself, so we got his approval" Ur explained to the lightning mage.

"Actually gramps want you to come along, but knowing by your condition now you'll just get in our way." Natsu teased Laxus which successfully pissed the lightning dragon.

"THE HELL DID YOU SAY?"

"That's enough!" a booming voice came from upstairs. Everyone looked up to see Makarov sitting on the stair."You three go now and good luck with the mission"

"On it, gramps!" Natsu said, before turned to Erza as he kneed down her level."Erza, could I ask you a favor?"

"What's it?" the red haired girl asked.

"Would you watch Gray and Lyon while the three of us gone. Would you watch them to not striping their clothes?" Natsu asked with grin on his face.

"Yes" Erza replied, Natsu patted her head making her smiled even more.

"Good…you're allowed to do anything to keep them on the line" Natsu grinned as Ultear watched them. She turned to Meredy.

"Merry…would you watch Erza to not beat Gray and Lyon to much?" Ultear used Meredy's fake name caused they were in front of other members.

"HAI"

"Good"

"Come on Happy!" Natsu called his blue cat partner.

"Aye Sir!"

**HARGEON TOWN**

"Come on, Natsu. We're gonna miss the ship" Ur shouted as she and Ultear leaved the restaurant where they had breakfast.

"Wait for me!" Natsu shouted as he and Happy ran over them. The keep walked through Hargeon town until they arrived at the Harbor. They could see a big, no huge ship docked there. The ship was more like a cruiser. **(A/N: Just imagine Titanic)**

"It's Huge" Ultear commented, getting nods from Natsu and her mother sinc they never seen a huge ship like this before.

"And we have to protecting it" Ur said. She was thinking since the ship is huge, it could be an easy target for the monster since it's so slow.

"It is looks bigger that Grimoire Heart Airship" Happy said."Thought it can't fly"

"I wonder if I got motion sickness after I ride this thing" Natsu said before three of them aboard the ship.

As they walked on the front deck, they saw a tiny old man with white hair wearing a crown and a green haired girl wearing white dress.

"Ah…you must be mages from Fairy Tail" The old man greeted them."I'm Toma E. Fiore by the way and this is my daughter Hisui . I presume you already know who we are." The three nodded.

"I'm Natsu Dragneel"

"I'm Happy"

"I'm Umi Aguilera"

"And I'm Ur Milkovich"

"Ah…The famous Ur Milkovich" Toma said gleefully."We're lucky to have a strong mage like you accepting our request"

"Heheh….thanks, but actually those two are more powerful than me" Toma turned to grinning Natsu and shocked Ultear. Ultear was shocked that her mother had admit she was weaker than her while Natsu always grinned when people praised him.

"Well, that's good to hear it. We got three powerful mages to protecting us." Toma said."I think you know the mission. Don't worry about the rewards our safety are the priority here" The three nodded."Good, now my daughter will lead you to your room"

"Come with me" The green haired princess said as the three Fairy Tail mages followed her. Hisui opened the door room and revealing a five stars room with a couch, bathroom, beautiful decoration and the one who gained their attention more the king seized bed.

"Please, enjoy your stay!" Hisui said as she closed the door.

Natsu throw his bag away as he looked around the room while Ur and Ultear looked each other with grin on their face. They knocked Happy out and tied him up in the bathroom before throw Natsu to the bed. Natsu who surprised at their sudden action tried to get out from bed but it's too late as both Ur and Ultear crawled on top of him with predatory eyes. Not mentioning that both of them are already in their underwear.

"Uh….What's this?" Natsu asked nervously.

"You sleep with Meredy last night while we're fought over you" Ultear said with lustfully voice.

"And you didn't even told us about it" Ur said with the same lustfully voice like her daughter."And for that…"

"You need to be punished" Ultear finished.

"Huh?" Was that all Natsu's respond.

"CLOTHES OFF, NOW!" Both woman demanded as Natsu do what they say and silently prayed that he could get out of this alive. Natsu doesn't know should felt what. Should he feel scare or turn on. But one thing for sure, every man would both pitied and envied him after knowing that Natsu get raped by two beautiful womans at the same time.

Like it? Love it? Review it. Flames will be ignored.


	11. The New Story

"WEEEPPEEEE." Natsu shouted as he, Ur, Ultear and Happy slide down the water slide into the pool."Hahahaha, I LOVE CRUISER. Let's try the wave pool." Natsu eagerly said as he and the other went to the wave pool which full of passengers.

"AYE SIR!" The other cheered. Ur and Ultear looked each other with devilsly grins before they picked up Natsu and throw him into the wave pool.

Natsu was never thought that he would love boat so much. Ever since he got over his motion sickness, he is not afraid of transportation anymore. The cruiser ship they were on had many thing to entertain yourself on. As Natsu got his eyes on water slides everything else was ignored. So they decided to change their clothes into swimming suit. Natsu wore black boxer with flame design, Ur wore her green bikini, Happy wore green short and Ultear wore purple bikini.

Ur smiled as she watched her daughter was so happy playing around with Natsu in the wave pool. Ur finally got the greatest happiness that any parent wanted to get, that's their child's happiness. Ur smile as he decided to lay down on one of lounge chairs as she sunbathing herself. She laughed as she saw Natsu and Happy get drowned by her daughter for reason she doesn't know.

"Hey Ur" Natsu called her as he get himself of from the wave pool."Let's go find something to eat, I'm straving."

"Me too" Happy said.

"Me three" Ultear said.

"Sure" Ur replied as she stood before walked to their next destination. As they reached the café, Natsu ordered ham full while Happy ordered a grilled fish. Ur and Ultear just ordered coffee to warm their bodies after swimming. After the food coming Natsu and Happy literally jumped at it making both womans laughed at their antics."So, do you guys have fun?"

"Huh…" Natsu swallowed the ham before continued."Of course, I never thought the ship could be so fun. Especially the ship with swimming pool on the inside"

"How about you, Ultear?" Ur turned to her daughter.

"It is felt goods. Before, I'd never had a chance to have fun like this after I ended up in Grimoire Heart" Ultear said with a small smile."Thanks for giving me this chance, Natsu"

Natsu flashed his toothy grin."You're welcome"

After eating, they exploring the ship as the sun started to set and the Fairy Tail's wizards decided to go to bed. As they reached their room they heard someone screamed and immediately rushed into the deck. As they're in the deck they saw several giant tentacles towering the ship.

"It's the Kracken" Happy yelled in panic."It gonna drown the ship"

"Crap, we have to protect the ship" Ur shouted as one of the tentacle swung down at the ship.**"Aisu Meiku: Orucidu! (Ice Make: Orchid)!" **Ur created a chain of orchid flowers and shot it at the tentacle effectively blast the tentacle away.

"Come on Happy" Natsu shouted.

"Aye Sir" The blue exceed saluted as he picked Natsu before flying at the giant monster.

"**Karyu no Tekken! (Fire Dragon's Iron Fist)!" **Natsu ignited his fist in flame before punched the giant monster on the face making Kracken pushed back slightly.**"Karyu no Kagitsume! (Fire Dragon's Claw)!" **Natsu kicked Kracken with flame-covered leg making the beast roared in pain. Natsu smiled but his smile disappeared as the monster swung its tentacle to Natsu sending him and Happy to sea.

"Natsu!" Ultear yelled and glared at the giant monster.**"Aisu Meiku: Jasumin! (Ice Make: Jasmine)!" **Ultear created a dozen of giant jasmines before sending it simultaneously to the monster. The monster used its tentacle to blocked Ultear's attacks but its tentacle being frozen by Ultear's ice.

Natsu who already get himself from the sea saw this as an opening and prepared for his next attack."With a flaming right hand and a flaming left hand…**Karyu no Koen! (Fire Dragon's ****Brilliant Flame****)!" **Natsu thrown a giant fireball at the frozen tentacle destroying it in instant but the fireball also burned the side of the ship slightly.

"Natsu!" Ur called out of him making Natsu turned to her."We need to get this thing as far as we could from the ship so we could fight this thing without destroying the ship." Natsu nodded and do what Ur said.

"Hey ugly!" Natsu yelled at the monster gaining its attention."Catch me if you can!" Happy flew away from the Kracken as the giant monster started to chased out of them.

While Ultear started to follow Natsu, Ur quickly went to the captain room. As she reached her destination she saw a white haired captain along with a few crews hiding. Ur walked to the captain and said."Captain, we need to get this ship away from her while I and two other mages handle the monster. The captain nodded and started ordered the crews to set the cruiser at full speed.

"Good luck" The captain said as Ur went to help Natsu and Ultear.

**WITH NATSU AND ULTEAR**

"Whoooaaaa" Natsu exclaimed as he dodged another Kracken's tentacle."That was close, thank buddy"

"Aye"

With one tentacle gone, there were still five tentacles more to take care off. Natsu was about to use **Modo Raienryu (Lightning Flame Dragon Mode) **or **Modo Hyoenryu (Ice Flame Dragon Mode)**. But Natsu doesn't want relying on those two modes. Natsu still thinking how to injury this monster without double elements form.

"_If Sting and Rogue can do it, I can too!" _Natsu closed his eyes and concentrated his power. **"Faia Doraibu! (Fire Drive)!"** Natsu engulfed his body in crimson fire making Ultear who stand at the sea by frozen the sea wide eyes as she noticed the fire seems different than before and drastically felt raising his power. Happy seem shocked too, he never seen this form before.

"Let's go, Happy!"

"Aye"

Natsu and Happy flew at the Kracken who swung three tentacles at them. Happy avoided the first two but he couldn't avoid the last one. Ultear yelled at their names as she thought that the Kracken would hit thm but shut her mouth as Natsu disappeared in burst of flame and reappeared behind the giant monster before sending another giant fireball at it.

While Natsu was dealing with three Kracken's tentacles, Ur and Ultear were dealing with the other two tentacles. Ur shot a giant wave of ice at the monster but Kracken blocked it with its tentacle. Th Kracken sending another tentacle at the two ice mages but they're already prepared for this.

"**Aisu Meiku:…(Ice Make:)" **Ur said.

"**Aisu Meiku:…(Ice Make)" **Ultear said.

"**Rozugaden! (Rose Garden)!" "Rozen Kurone! (Rosen Krone)!" **The mother and the daughter released the combination attack which barely destroying the tentacle. The Kracken send another tentacle before its being thrown by an unknown force.

Ur and Ultear turned their heads to source and saw a black haired girl with a white headband used some kind of magic to thrown the tentacle from the ship. Despite her small form that girl magic power could be categorized powerful. The Kracken pushed back slightly cause her magic before sending a torrent of water to the ship, cutting the ship into two.

"NO" Ur cried in horror as the ship began to collapsed. Ultear who saw this think quickly.

"**Toki no Aku: Resutoa (Time Arc: Restore)!" **Ultear concentrated her magic at the ship through her eye and the ship started to repair itself, leaving it in its original state. Ur sighed in relief and scolded herself as she forgot that Ultear could use **Toki no Maho (Time Magic)** to handle the ship. As the ship manage to get away far enough from the battle Ur and Ultear turned their attention back to the giant monster which seems glared at them.

Meanwhile, Natsu barely burned one tentacle and leaving two more tentacles to take care off. The monster was very thought, the monster was the second toughest creatures he ever fight just below Acnologia. Compare to this monster, Lullaby and Deliora are just puny demons. Natsu thought was been cut as Kracken sending its tentacles at Natsu sending him to the sea. Happy flew out the sea with soaked Natsu.

"Shit" Natsu cursed."We need plan to take down this thing quickly. Dealing with its last three tentacles would pain in ass."

"What should we do Natsu?" Happy asked as he avoided another tentacle.

"We need to destroy this thing completely with one attack. But if this thing keep blocking our attack with its tentacle, all we need to do is to keep this ugly bastard stay still for a moment." Natsu explained.

"But you only can do that if the monster turned into the stone or…." Happy began.

"Being frozen by two beautiful womans over there" Natsu finished as he pointed at Ur and Ultear who still struggling against the Kracken."I'll gain its attention while they try to freeze this bastard and I'll do the finisher move." Happy nodded and flew to Ur and Ultear.

Ur and Ultear were thrown to the sea as the Kracken hit them with its tentacle. They started desperate to think how to beat this thing and come out alive. Their hope were about to became reality as Natsu com to them and explained his plan.

"You two, try to freeze this thing whole body while I take its attention to me"

"But that thing is as big as the guild building. We need a large amount of magic powers to freeze it just for ten seconds" Ur said.

"Come on, I know you guys can do it" Natsu exclaimed as he flew to the Kracken.**"Karyu no Tekken! (Fire Dragon's Iron fist)!" **Natsu punched one tentacle with crimson flame-covered fist making the Kracken roared in pain."Fly me higher Happy"

"Aye Sir" Happy saluted as he flew higher above the giant monster. Natsu took a very deep breathed before unleashed his attack.

"**Karyu no Sukorcingu Buresu! (Fire Dragon's Scorching Breath)!"** While in the air, Natsu releases a large, extremely powerful burst of crimson fire from his mouth which cause a very huge explosion even the two ice mages could felt the heat from the distance. The Kracken roared in pain as it swung its tentacles to swept away the fire.

"NOW!" Natsu shouted.

Ur and Ultear went to stances as they concentrated their magic power at full power.**"Aisu Meiku: Umi! (Ice Make: Sea)!" **Ur and Ultear shouted as they slammed their hands to the sea which started to frozen by their ices. The ice slowly to freeze the Kracken before completely engulfed it in ice. Natsu who was still above the giant monster prepare for his finisher move.

"**Metsuryu Ougi: Guren ****B****akuenjin! (Secret Dragon Slayer Art: Crimson Lotus Exploding Flame ****B****lade)!" **Natsu shouted as he swipes his arms in a circular fashion, creating a powerful, and highly destructive, torrent of crimson flames barrages and shot it to the monster.

As the attack hit the target, a giant explosion was happened as the ice was destroyed by Natsu's attack. Ur and Ultear kneed down and sighed in relief knowing that the battle is over. They saw Happy slowly flew down with unconscious Natsu, looks like that attack was really took a lot out of him.

Happy landed Natsu on a floating Ice which Ultear mad for him and wait for the ship to take them back. As the ship reached them, they could hear roar of cheering from the ship's passengers. The captain throws them a hanging ladder which Ur and Ultear start to climb it while Happy slowly flew at the deck. As they reached the deck, they were greeted by roar of applause from the other passengers.

"Quick, get them to the infirmary!" the king ordered his soldiers as he saw their conditions.

**FIVE DAYS LATER – HARGEON PORT**

"Thank's for your help, Fairy Tail's wizards" the King said as he handed three briefcases which each containing Five millions Jewels and a chest.

"Glad to be help" The four bowed as Ur, Ultear and Happy brough the briefcases while Natsu brough the chest before leaving the king on his own. They took a train to get back to Magnolia. While in the train, they discussed about their mission.

"This's great!" Natsu exclaimed happily."We've got a lot of money on our first mission."

"Aye"

"Yeah….but remember master told us to give him 5 millions jewels for the damages we caused before we left for this mission." Ur reminded him.

"It doesn't matter. We still have 10 millions jewels for us" Ultear said and her attention turned to the chest that Natsu still carrying off."By the way, what are inside that chest? The king said it's containing three magicial items, but what kind mgicial item?" Ultear asked in curious.

"We don't know that if we don't find out." Natsu said as he opened the chest. Inside the chest there were two Lacrimas which had shape like eggs with different color. One of them was a yellow Lacrima while the other was a white Lacrima. The last item was a black book with a wooden cover. "Two Lacrimas and a book?"

"I'll take the book" Ur said as she snatched the black book from the chest.

"I'll find out about those Lacrimas" Ultear stated as she took the Lacrimas out form the chest.

Natsu stared at the empty chest and shrugged before thrown it away to his behind. Unfortunately for him, his throw was his someone's head. Natsu could tell that somon was a girl knowing from the voice. The Fairy Tail's mages looked at the seat behind Natsu and saw the same girl who helped them in the fight against Kracken.

The girl had black hair down her shoulders with two long bangs falling down at each side of her face, a white headband adorning in her hair, a white buttoned sleeveless blouse with a collar, a black skirt that reached slightly above her knees, black leggings and lastly white shoes. The girls rubbed her head before crying which too much Natsu's panic.

"H-Hey" Natsu said panicked."Don't cry please, I'm sorry"

"Tck tck tck, Natsu. You're just making a girl cry" Happy said in disapproval voice. While Natsu and Happy argued, Ur and Ultear stared at the girl intensely.

"You're the girl from before" Ur said and the girl nodded.

"Huh?" Natsu and Happy asked confusedly.

"She's the one who helped us at the ship while we're fighting Kracken" Ultear said but her mind also went somewhere else._"Somehow, I think I ever seen this girl somewhere __b__efore, __b__ut when and where?"_

"Really?" Natsu and Happy asked in awe and the girl nodded."Thanks for your help"

"I-I-It's nothing." the girl shyly said.

"By the way, what's your name kid?" Natsu asked. _"If memory serve me right. I think I saw her when __**Daimatou En**__**b**__**u (Grand Magic Games).**_ _That's it I know her, she's…"_

"I'm Kagura Mikazuchi" Kagura introduced herself.

"_I thought so" _Natsu, Happy and Ultear thought in unison.

"Kagura, what a beautiful name you have girl" Ur said as she pinched Kagura's cheeks.

"T-thank you"

"What are you doing her on your own? Where's your family?" Ur soon regretted her question as she saw the girl became sad."Um….I'm sorry!" Ur apologized.

"N-no, It's okay" Kagura said."I was lived with my brother in Rosemary village before my brother got kidnapped for slavery" Kagura face became sad even more as she telling her tale."I was almost got kidnapped too, but a girl with red hair saved me and she got captured instead me. But I heard about the rebellion that the slaves cause and they manage to free themselves" Kagura face became less sad, much more determined now. "So I promise to find my brother and find this girl to thank to her for saving me."

Natsu immediately knew who she was talking about, she talked about Simon and Erza. Natsu knew that Simon still at **Rakuen no To (Tower of Heaven) **with Sho, Wally Milliana and Jellal but he knew that he couldn't tell her that. But maybe Natsu could tell her about Erza, Natsu knw it could help both of them to be stronger since Kagura could fight toe on toe with Erza at the tournament.

"Well….we got a red haired girl as our new member and maybe she's the one who you looking for. So, why don't you come with us to Fairy Tail" Natsu offered her with his trademark grin.

Kagura couldn't believe this, the person that she looking for was in this man Guild. Kagura thought that he could come with them and maybe join their Guild since she has nowhere to go.

"OKAY"

**FAIRY TAIL 11:00 P.M**

The guild was dark in the night as they walked in. everyone were already at their home, sleeping probably. Natsu took Kagura to Makarov and told her story to him. Makarov understand and let Kagura to stay at girl dorms. After Makarov brought her to Fairy Hills, the old man called the three to report their missions.

Ur told him about the report which made Makarov glad that the come out in one piece. As they reached the downstairs, the saw three figures walked in the guild.

The first one was a young boy with spiky blue hair, tattoo on his right eyes wearing black shirt and white pants and a wooden staff on his back. Next to him was a girl with short scarlet hair wearing a sleeveless black shirt with a blue jeans holding a spar in her hand. The last one which too much Natsu surprise was a girl with short blue hair wearing a white shirt and a blue pants holding a backpack on her back.

"We'd like to join" the blue haired boy said.

"Wait a minute" Ur stared at the red haired girl intensely before realized something."Erza?"

"Yeah…that's my name. How did you know that?" the said Erza replied.

"But aren't you already joined the guild with us six days ago?" Ur asked confusedly. While Natsu thought was somewhere else.

Natsu never expected Wendy and most shocking part Erza Knightwalker join with Mystogan who no other than Jellal Fernandes's Edolas counter-part.

"Uh…that's must be my Earthland counter-part!" Erza said.

"Counter-part?" Ur and Makarov raised an eyebrow.

Mystogan explained that they except for Wendy were not form this dimension but they from the dimension know as Edolas. Ur secretly asked Natsu and Ultear about this and they confirmed it's true but Natsu said that it supposed only Mystogan who join Fairy Tail not with Knightwalker and Wendy since they meet when they took down Oracion Seis.

Makarov also explained the situation between his counter-part and Erza Scarlet, Mystogan understand and promised to hide his identity while he asked Knightwalker to do it as well. Knightwalker at first refused it since she didn't like to hide but finally accept it. After that night Makarov introduced Kagura and Wendy to the guild.

**THREE MONTHS LATER**

It has been three months since Natsu and the other joined Fairy Tail. Some events had happened since that time, most of them are the same event as the original timeline. Like the rivalry between Erza and Mirajane. Natsu also made some new event that never happened in the original timeline.

Natsu soon became an S-class mage after passed the exam. Gildarts who already back from his journey also participated as an examiner. After Natsu defeated Laxus in the first test, he faced against Gildarts in the final test which caused Natsu more fired up.

After two days nonstop fighting, the battle was ended up with a draw. Natsu was passed out for a week since he used **Modo Raienryu (Lightning Flame Dragon Mode) **and **Modo Hyoenryu (Ice Flame Dragon Mode) **beyond his limits so that his body couldn't handle it.

After the battle, Natsu told Gildarts that Cana was his daughter. Gildarts said that he knew already knew that which too much Natsu's shock as he saw Cana called Gildarts her father. Natsu said that he would challenge Gildarts again sometime but Makarov forbit it.

Natsu passed the final exam even thought he was tied with Gildarts which got a congratulation party from the entire Guild. The party was fun until Laxus and Mirajane who always lose to not just Erza but Kagura as well demanded rematch but Ur and Ultear defended Natsu and told them that Natsu's body was still on recovery state so he couldn't use magic at least for a month.

Speaking of Ur and Ultear, Ultear became an S-class mage while her mother became a Wizard Saint. She actually was offered to become a Wizard Saint too but she refused in order to avoiding her present-self and gave the chance to Natsu who accepted it after think it for a while.

They married Natsu after they found out that they're pregnant with Natsu's childs. Ur was the one who told Natsu first about her pregnancy and her daughter following after five minutes later. They're married at Cardia Cathedral. Since then they're known as Ur and Umi Dragneel.

**FIVE YEARS LATER**

Everyone was attended to Lissana burial after she died in an S-class mission which Mirajane stolen from the second floor. Too much Natsu surprise, Erza and Mirajane didn't became an S-class. Natsu knew that Lisanna just sucked to Edolas but he decided to let this happened since Lisanna would be replaced her counter-part death. Everyone minus Mystogan and Knightwalker was cried even Laxus had a few tears from his eyes.

Speaking of them, Mystogan became an S-class after defeating Mirajane in final battle and Knightwalker who use name **Akahime (Red Princess)** after she defeated her counter-part in final battle.

**GUILD UNDERGROUND**

Makarov took Natsu to guild underground after he told Gildarts to take an SS-class mission for two years. Natsu at first want to come along with Gildarts on that mission but Makarov said that he need Natsu here to do something more important.

"Why the hell we're here, gramps?" Natsu asked as he along with Makarov walked down the stairs.

"You'll know soon" Makarov simply replied.

Natsu looked around the tunnel they were in. "Altought I had no idea…about this deep underground passage below the guild building"

"That's because I didn't tell anybody about it. Not even Gildarts." Makarov replied as they continued walked down.

"And why's that?" Natsu curiously asked as they reached a metal door.

"Oh…you'll understand when you see it" Makarov said as he pulled the metal door. Natsu eyes widened as he looked around the huge temple-like room with Fairy Tail's insignia everywhere.

"W-w-what's this?!" Natsu asked as he was the old mage waved his hand three times before a giant golden magic circle appeared before him. When the magic circle disappeared a giant door before him slowly started to open itself and revealing the shiniest light he ever see with wide eyes.

"Our guild's greatest secret….**Lumen Histoire**" Makarov said making Natsu saw the light in awe.

"What is this? What does it mean?" Natsu trembled as he couldn't tear his eyes from the light.

"Mavis wrote that…" Makarov frowned. "This is Fairy Tail's true nature" Makarov answered.

"I-I-I can't find the word…" Natsu stammered.

"I don't blame you" Makarov responded with a chuckle."When Purehito the second Fairy Tail master showed this to me….words failed me as well"

"Why is something like this below the guild?! And the most important, why are you showing it to me?" Natsu asked.

The old mage turned to Natsu before replied which caused Natsu eyes became even wider than before." Because you're going to be the next Fairy Tail master….Natsu Dragneel" Natsu stared at the old man in shock.

"M-M-ME, Fairy Tail master?"

Like it? Love it? Review it. Flames will be ignored.


	12. Natsu Dragneel The 4th Fairy Tail Master

_**Profile of Natsu Dragneel (Update)**_

**General Information**

**Name : Natsu Dragneel  
Nick Name : Salamander  
Race : Human  
Gender : Male  
Age : 24  
Hair Color : Pink  
Eyes Color : ****B****lack  
Magic Power Color : Orange  
Relative : Ur Dragneel (First wife), Ultear Dragneel (Second wife), Meredy (Girlfriend), Erza Knightwalker (Girlfriend), Erza Scarlet (Girlfriend), Kagura Mikazuchi (Girlfriend), Evelyn Dragneel (Daughter), Ezequiel Dragneel (Son)  
Affiliation** : **Fairy Tail  
Guild Mark : Right Shoulder (Red)  
Occupation : The Fourth Fairy Tail Master, Wizard Saint**

**Magic & A****b****ilities**

**Ka no Metsuryu Maho - Fire Dragon Slayer Magic  
****B****asic Spells:**

**Karyu no Hoko – Fire Dragon's Roar**

**Karyu no Kagitsume – Fire Dragon's Claw**

**Karyu no Tekken – Fire Dragon's Iron Fist**

**Karyu no Yokugeki – Fire Dragon's Wing Attack**

**Karyu no Saiga – Fire Dragon's Crushing Fang**

**Karyu no Koen – Fire Dragon's ****Brilliant Flame**

**Karyu no Kenkaku – Fire Dragon's Sword Horn**

**Karyu no Enchu – Fire Dragon's Flame El****b****ow**

**Karyu no Kaiten – Fire Dragon's Rotation**

**Faia Dorai****b****u – Fire Drive**

**Karyu no Sukorcingu ****B****uresu – Fire Dragon's Scorching ****B****reath**

**Metsuryu Ougi – Secret Dragon Slayer Art:**

**Guren Karyu Ken – Crimson Lotus Fire Dragon's Fist**

**Guren ****B****akuenjin – Crimson Lotus Exploding Flame ****B****lade**

**Shiranui Gata: Guren Hoo Ken – Hidden Fire Form: Crimson Lotus Phoenix ****B****lade**

**Modo Ryujin – Dragon God Mode  
****B****asic Spells:**

**Ryujin no Koen – Dragon God's ****Brilliant Flame**

**Modo Raienryu – Lightning Flame Dragon Mode  
****B****asic Spells:**

**Raienryu no Hoko – Lightning Flame Dragon's Roar**

**Raienryu no Tekken – Lightning Flame Dragon's Iron Fist**

**Raienryu no Kagitsume – Lightning Flame Dragon's Claw**

**Raienryu no Koen - ****Lighting Flame Dragon's Brilliant Flame**

**Raienryu no Gekitetsu – Lightning Flame Dragon's Firing Hammer**

**Metsuryu Ougi – Secret Dragon Slayer Art:**

**Guren ****B****akuraijin – Crimson Lotus Exploding Lightning ****B****lade**

**Guren Raienryu Ken – Crimson Lotus Lightning Flame Dragon's Fist**

**Modo Hyoenryu – Ice Flame Dragon Mode  
****B****asic Spells:**

**Hyoenryu no Hoko – Ice Flame Dragon's Roar**

**Hyoenryu no Koen – Ice Fl****ame Dragon's Brilliant Flame**

**Metsuryu Ougi – Secret Dragon Slayer Art:**

**Guren ****B****akuhyojin – Crimson Lotus Exploding Ice ****B****lade**

**A****b****ilities:**

**Enhanced Smells  
Enhanced Hearing  
Enhanced Speed  
Enhanced Reflex  
Immense Endurance  
Immense Strength  
Immense Dura****b****ility  
Immense Magic Power  
Master Hand to Hand Com****b****atant**

**Equipment:  
Igneel Scarf**

_**Profile of Erza Scarlet**_

**General Information**

**Name : Erza Scarlet  
Nick Name : Titania  
Race : Human  
Gender : Female  
Age : 17  
Hair Color : Scarlet  
Eyes Color : ****B****rown  
Magic Power Color : Magenta  
Relative : Natsu Dragneel (****B****oyfriend)  
Affiliation** : **Fairy Tail  
Guild Mark : Left Shoulder (Pink)  
Occupation : Mage**

**Magic:**

**Kanso: Za Naito – Requip: The Knight  
Ken no Maho – Sword Magic: Yoto: ****B****enizakura – Demon ****B****lade: Crimson Sakura  
Telekineshisu – Telekinesis**

**A****b****ilities:**

**Master Swordsmanship Specialist  
Expert Hand to Hand Com****b****atant  
Enhanced Strength  
Enhanced Endurance  
Enhanced Dura****b****ility  
Enhanced Reflex  
Enhanced Speed  
Great Magic Power**

**Equipment:**

**Hato Kurosu no Yoroi – Heart Kreuz Armor  
Tenrin no Yoroi – Heaven's Wheel Armor  
Kureha no Yoroi – ****B****lack Wing Armor  
Entei no Yoroi – Flame Empress Armor  
Raitei no Yoroi – Lightning Empress Armor  
Kaio no Yoroi – Sea Empress Armor  
Kyojin no Yoroi – Giant Armor  
Kongo no Yoroi – Adamantine Armor  
Rengoku no Yoroi – Purgatory Armor  
Hisho no Yoroi – Flight Armor  
Yuen no Koromo – Ro****b****e of Yuen  
Myojo no Yoroi – Morning Star Armor  
Arumadura Feari: Yosei no Yoroi – Armadura Fairy: Fairy's Armor**

_**Profile of Kagura Mikazuchi**_

**General Information**

**Name : Kagura Mikazuchi  
Race : Human  
Gender : Female  
Age : 17  
Hair Color : ****B****lack  
Eyes Color : ****B****rown  
Magic Power Color : Magenta  
Relative : Natsu Dragneel (****B****oyfriend)  
Affiliation** : **Fairy Tail  
Guild Mark : Left Shoulder (****B****lack)  
Occupation : Mage**

**Magic:**

**Juuryoku no Maho – Gravity Magic  
Opere-shon no Maho – Operation Magic**

**A****b****ilities:**

**Master Swordsmanship Specialist  
Expert Hand to Hand Com****b****atant  
Enhanced Strength  
Enhanced Endurance  
Enhanced Dura****b****ility  
Enhanced Reflex  
Enhanced Speed  
Great Magic Power**

**Equipment:**

**Shinto: ****Senbonzakura** – Sacred **B****lade: A Thousand Sakura  
**

**Okay, that's update for Natsu's profile also the profile of Erza Scarlet and Kagura Mikazuchi. The next is the profile of Ultear Dragneel and Ur Dragneel. Curious what Kagura's operation magic can do? Just wait for it.**

**Final Natsu's HAREM list:**

**Ur Milkovich**

**Ultear Milkovich**

**Erza Knightwalker**

**Erza Scarlet**

**Kagura Mikazuchi**

**Meredy**

**Okay, stop this NONSENSE let's start the story.**

Natsu opened his eyes and yawned as he massaged his dizzy head. He saw Ur still sleeping beside him, he noticed that Ultear wasn't with them now. He remembered Ultear and Meredy went to Meredy's hometown to take care of few problems.

Afraid that he would wake Ur up, Natsu quietly pull himself off from the bed before went to a room which just next to him. He opened the door and revealing a room with colorful decoration, toys everywhere and a bed with two four years figures still sleeping on it.

The first one was a girl with long pink hair, wearing a white pajama with dragon decorations on it. Her name was **Evelyn Dragneel**, she was his and Ultear's daughter. Technically Evelyn was Ur's Granddaughter since Ultear is still Ur's daughter. Evelyn snoring with a bubble came out from her nose as stretching her body while she sleeping. Yep, she's just like her father.

The second figure was a boy with spiky purple hair wearing only his boxer. The boy name was **Ezequiel Dragneel**. He was his and Ur's son. Ezequiel peacefully sleep while he hugging his stuffed dragon toys which he already snatched from Evelyn.

From this day on, Natsu still couldn't believed it he had kids with two beautiful womans as their mother.

Natsu quietly walked out his childrens room and closed the door more quietly. Natsu sighed and heading back to his room, as he reached his room he pulled out his common one sleeveless coat, white pants and his trademark white scaly scarf.

"Heading out earlier?" Natsu turned to see Ur who already woke from her sleep since Natsu leaved their room, smiling at him."How are the kids?"

"They're still sleeping. Tell them that I'm sorry for leave them without telling them, I need to take care of few things." Natsu whispered to her ear making Ur giggled. Ur walked to Natsu and hugged him from the back.

"You're a wonderful father you know that" Ur noted as he turned Natsu to face her and captured his lips."Should we tell the kids that I and Ultear were actually related?" Ur asked as she broke away from his lips.

"No, not yet" Natsu replied."It would freak them out"

"How's your relationship with your other girlfriends?" Ur asked. She knew Natsu loves somebody else beside her, her daughter and Meredy.

"Well….Meredy, Erza and Kagura still shy as always because they're still afraid of Ultear's treats." Ur laughed at that, remembering the treat Ultear give to them to show them who's in charge in Natsu's Harem. "They're still scared of them but I think it don't work on Knightwalker, she's the only one beside you who not afraid of her" Natsu remembering the day Ultear give Knightwalker a warning and still couldn't believe it that Knightwalker could stand against Ultear, even thought she knew the fact in term of raw power Knightwalker still no match for Ultear."I gotta go, Gramps is waiting me" Natsu said as he reached the door.

"Do you want a breakfast first?" Ur asked.

"I'll eat at the guild" Natsu replied before vanished from Ur sighed and went to childrens's room to watched over them.

**FAIRY TAIL 08:00 A.M**

"I'M BACK" Natsu roared as he kicked open the guild entrance as usual. Even though technically he's the Master now, he still acted like kids, like he was still a member.

"Welcome back" The entire guild greeted him back.

Natsu looked around and saw what he seen every day in Fairy Tail. The Mess, bottles, chairs, table even some members flying everywhere. Not mentioning the reputation of their destruction which caused the Magic Council pissed at the Gramps….

….Wait a minute…

So that's why the old pervert want Natsu became the next Master, so The Council would stop yelling at him and start yelling at Natsu. Oh….Natsu would kill him when he announced him as the new Master or give him the worst punishment to the old pervert. He would hold the authority since he will became a Master in few minutes.

Natsu looked around the guild and saw Gray and Lyon were argue while both of them unconsciously stripped their clothes. Wendy talked with Levy while Mira who back to her nice-self brough some beer for the guild members. Natsu still could feel her magic after Lisanna death.

"NATSU" A red haired girl and a black haired girl tackled him to ground and hug him with all of their might.

The girls were Erza Scarlet and Kagura Mikazuchi, both were now seventeen and their bodies began to mature in way only woman could. The girls glared each other before turned to Natsu.

"NATSU, FIGHT ME YOU BASTARD" A demanded voice came from behind them. Natsu and he girls turned around and saw Laxus who already sparked in lightning glared at him. Laxus was always demanded Natsu in fight and always got beaten which it's quite ironic in Natsu opinion since Laxus do the same thing he was do in the original timeline.

"LISTEN UP" A booming voice come from the stool bar making Natsu and Laxus groaned in frustration. Why their fight always interrupted by the old man. Everyone turned Makarov who standing on the stool bar."I want to announce something"

"What's it, Master?" Mira asked in her sweet voice which creep everyone.

"I've decided to retire for good" Makarov said making everyone except Natsu gasped in shock."I would like to introduce the next master to you all now."

"Wait a minute gramps….." Laxus interrupted him."…..Are you sure about this? Because I'm not mentally prepare yet…." Laxus was hit by Makarov's giant fist.

"IT'S NOT GONNA BE YOU, YOU IMBECILE" Makarov roared at his grandson with a very thick tidemark on his head making everyone laughed at the lightning dragon slayer.

"If it's not Laxus, then who?" Erza asked.

"The Fourth Fairy Tail Master…." Makarov pointed to Natsu dramatically."….Natsu Dragneel"

Everyone looked at the pink haired dragon slayer who scratching back of his head and grinning like an idiot with wide eyes. Well….actually everyone was not too shocked about this, Natsu technically is currently hold title the strongest mage in Fairy Tail.

Even thought his battle with Gildarts was ended up tied, Makarov and Gildarts could felt Natsu's power was actually greater than both of old mages if he was used his **Doragon Fosu (Dragon Force)**. Natsu is one of the four Fairy Tail's mages who could stand against Makarov beside Gildarts, Ultear and Ur.

Speaking of both of Natsu's wives, since they learned new magic their powers are now could compare with Gildarts and Makarov. Ur learned her new magic from the book that they got on their first mission while Ultear learned her new magic from the white lacrimas they got on their first missions too. Natsu was the one who keep the last lacrima and he already gave it to someone who he still keep secret from Ur and Ultear.

"WHAT?" Laxus shouted in shock as he pointing at Natsu."HIM? LIKE HELL I'LL TAKE AN ORDER FROM HIM"

"Whether you're like it or not, he's the master now" Makarov replied calmly."So, I guess you don't have a choice" Laxus groaned knowing that he had no choice, Makarov turned to the new Master."So what's your…." Makarov was interrupted by Mirajane who fall unconscious, followed by other guild member.

Makarov and Natsu yawned knowing what happen. "It's them…" Natsu said

"What's it?" Elfman felt dizzy before he fallen asleep.

"So sleepy….." Levy murmured as he falling asleep too.

"Damn them…." Laxus cursed before he felt his consciousness fade away leaving Makarov and Natsu alone who still awake.

Natsu and Makarov saw two cloaked figures walked in. One of them was running at Natsu before hugged him making both of them knocked a few feet away. The other cloaked figure only could sigh seeing his fellow cloaked figure as he scanned the request board while Makarov felt jealous to Natsu. Why the hell he always got all girls attention?

"Natsu…I miss you so much." The female cloaked figure cried as she continued hugged him to death.

"C-C-C-Can't breath…" Natsu choked trying to escape from the female death hug.

The female cloaked figure noticed this and released him from in Natsu's opinion torture hug, making Natsu panting tried to catch his breath.

"Oh….I'm sorry" She apologized as he rubbed back of her head before removed her cloaked revealing the face which looks identically like Erza."How are you doing, Natsu?"

"Good, I guess." Natsu stupidly replied. The other cloaked figure known as Mystogan walked to Makarov who drinking beer and showed him a job request with rewards 2 millions jewels.

"We're going, Master" Mystogan said but he surprised as the old man replied.

"I'm not the master anymore" Mystogan and Knightwalker eyes were widened at hearing this."He's the master now!" Makarov said as he pointing at Natsu.

Soon Natsu make a note to give the old man a punishment as Knightwalker started hugged him to death…..again. God….why he's so attracting in any woman's eyes, and more importantly why the hell he can't reject them?

"You're the master?" Knightwalker asked happily as she continued crushed Natsu."That's great…Let's celebrate this by going to a date" Knightwalker started pulled Natsu out of the guild but he stopped by Mystogan.

"Erza….we don't have time for this" Mystogan told the red haired girl making the girl groaned in frustration.

"But brother…." Knightwalker pouted with her puppy eyes.

Natsu was shocked when he found out that Mystogan and Knightwalker were actually related. He never knew Knightwalker was actually the Princess of Edolas. He thought that the princess should be always at the castle, held tea party with other princess and waited for the marriage. But Knightwalker was the opposite, she was always so obsessed to be a General in Edolas army and lead her country in war.

Natsu heard story from Mystogan before they came to Earthland Knightwalker was so mad at magic power just like their father, Faust. Mystogan tried to convince Knightwalker that their father was wrong but Knightwalker reject her brother opinion and calling him a traitor.

Soon, Knightwalker find about his plan to suppress **Anima** from the Earthland and tried to stop him, but Knightwalker lost in battle and started to plea her brother to not leave her alone.

Mystogan once again explained to Knightwalker that their father was stealing magic power from Earthland. Knightwalker still persistent asked what's wrong with that, Mystogan told her if their father took all those magic powers from deserted area it would be fine, but Mystogan heard that their father started to steal magic power from living creatures including human being.

Knightwalker felt horrible and started to realize the fact that her father was wrong, she even was about to thrown her **Ten Commandents **away if it's containing magic power from human being. So, Mystogan and Knightwalker made a plan to fake their death while they secretly open the **Anima** to transport them to Earthland.

"No" Mystogan replied calmly almost feel for her puppy eyes."Maybe next time"

"Beside…" Natsu said as he pointing at unconscious Erza and Kagura."…I promised to them to take them on date"

"What? But they already has you for two months and I even barely here…." Knightwalker complained but stopped as Natsu put a hand on her face.

"I promised, Erza" Natsu said softly."After you finish this mission, I'll take you on a date and no one would interrupt us, not even Ur and Umi" Natsu planted a kiss on Knightwalker lip making her blushing match her hair."And that's an order" Natsu use his authority as the new master to convince

"Fine…" Knightwalker huffed disappointly and stomped out the guild."Let's go, brother. The faster we finish this damn job, the faster I will go on the date with the new master." With that Knightwalker vanished from the guild. Natsu turned to Mystogan.

"Your sister is weird, isn't she?" Natsu asked to blue haired mage got a nod from him.

"Yeah…She may weird but she's a caring person actually." Mystogan replied."We're going, master" Mystogan told Natsu before walked away. Natsu felt weird that he was called Master

"Wait..." Natsu called him."Lift **Nemuri no Maho (Sleep Magic) **first!" Natsu ordered.

"Five…" Mystogan walked pass Laxus.

"Four…" He walked pass Erza and Kagura.

"Three…" He continued.

"Two…." He walked out the guild

"One…" As Mystogan vanished from the guild, everyone start to regain their consciousness and confused what just happen.

"This feeling….Mystogan and Akahime" Kagura murmured as she rubbed her eyes.

"Damn them…." Erza cursed."…Why the hell they always do this, and why I can't stand against their spells?"

Erza and Kagura were frustrated knowing the fact that they cannot stand against Mystogan and Akahime's spells even thought that they're strong enough to be an S-class mage. Meanwhile, Laxus gritted his teeth and punched a table. He has three people that he wanted to defeat them. First one was Natsu, but he's a master now so he can't fight him now. The other two were Mystogan and Akahime, but if he cannot even stand against their **Nemuri no Maho (Sleep Magic) **how he can he defeat them?

"So, back to our business." Makarov started."What's your first order, Master Natsu?" The guild members except Laxus were enthusiastic waited to hear what the new Master order. Well, technically it was his second order as the new master since he ordered Knightwalker to go on the job just a minute ago.

"What are you guys waiting for?" Natsu shouted."Start the party!"

All guild members were cheered at their new master's order and happily do it. Fairy Tail was back to its rowdy and noisy party. Cana was drinking with Macao and Wakaba. Gray and Lyon continued their previous fight. Wendy was playing with Happy and Carla after she found her egg five months after she joined Fairy Tail. Levy was reading a book while Laxus just lay on a table and listening music from his headphone.

"Natsu…" Erza and Kagura walked to him."Sorry…I mean Master"

"It's okay Erza, you still can call me Natsu" Natsu replied.

"But it's so wrong to call our master by his name" Kagura refused getting a nod from Erza. Natsu sighed knowing that they're so persistent.

"Okay…call me whatever you like….as long it's not an insulting name like Pinky or torch-head" Natsu joked making both girl giggled at his comment."So…you girls need something?"

"Well…you're the master now…" Erza began.

"….So why don't we celebrate your promotion" Kagura finished Erza words.

"Beside, it's our turn for you to take us on a date" Erza added.

Natsu grinned before replied. "OKAY, but wait here" Natsu walked to Mirajane and whispered something to her ear making both girl glared at the white haired girl."Okay, I'm ready"

The next thing Natsu knew, he was got dragged by two beautiful swordwomans, leaving the male guild member in envious. Maybe being a master isn't that bad after all.

Like it? Love it? Review it. Flames will be ignored.


	13. Special: TSOND Preview Pt1

**This is just a preview for the future chapters. so if you don't want some spoilers, i suggest you don't read this chapter.  
**

**Galuna Island Arc**

"Nope….I know it as well" All guild members except Ur and Ultear made noises in surprise at the new voice that rang out through the guild. They all looked up to the second floor to see Laxus smirking down at them at the end of his mouth.

"Laxus!"

"You're here!"

"That's a rare!"

"Who's he?" Lucy asked Lyon who rested his hand on his face.

"Laxus Dreyar, another candidate for the strongest mage in Fairy Tail. But according to Master Natsu, he's the third strongest mage in Fairy Tail and his power is equal to Mystogan" Lyon answered making Lucy gasp a little.

"Mystogan is really shy" Laxus chuckled. "Keep your noses outta it"

Erza opened her eyes rose up and shouted at Laxus. "Laxus, fight me!"

"You were just got your ass kicked by Umi-san a second ago remember!" Kagura said rolled her eyes.

"That's right. If you can't beat even Umi, there's no way you could beat me" Laxus said smirking, even thought he knew his power still couldn't match her.

"What are you implying?" Ultear narrowed her eyes at Laxus comment.

"I mean, I'm the strongest in Fairy Tail" Laxus declared.

"Then get down here and prove it, jerk!" Erza taunted Laxus but he taunted back.

"How about you come up here?"

"Fine by me!" Erza requiped her **Tenrin no Yoroi (Heaven's Wheel Armor) **and jumped at Laxus.

Natsu glanced at Ur who nodded before she vanished in burst of black ice and reappeared behind the armored girl. Ur grabbed Erza's leg and slammed her to the ground before freezing her entire body except her head in black ice.

Lucy who saw this was shocked and wondered why she stopped Erza to give Laxus a lesson.

"You cannot go upstairs!" Natsu calmly said."At least not yet" Erza keep struggling against Ur black ice with no success."You can fight him when S-class exam will held few months later"

"Hehehe…seems you've made him angry" Laxus chuckled.

"Laxus, that's enough!" Natsu ordered making the lightning dragon slayer shrugged his shoulders.

"I'm not gonna give my seat as the strongest in Fairy Tail for anyone" Laxus declared. "Not Ur, Mystogan, Akahime, and you Umi. And not even to that _**Geezer**_" As Laxus finished, Ultear and Umi burst out of laughing at his speech making the blond's smirk disappear.

"You're sure has such a big mouth Laxus" Ur said."You may could give Mystogan and Akahime trouble, but everyone know that you're below us" Ur's startement made the blonde frowned even more knowing that it's true.

"Beside if you couldn't even defeat Mystogan and that annoying girl, don't you dare to challenge us" Ultear added.

"Yeah….my mommy is the strongest in Fairy Tail" Evelyn declared.

"No…my mommy is the strongest here" Ezequiel declared back making the pink haired girl glare at him.

"What did you say?" Evelyn roared at the purple haired boy.

"I said my mommy is the strongest here" Ezequiel roared back.

"No, she isn't"

"Yes, She is"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

And with that the two of Natsu's kids started their fight….again.

**XXXX**

When Ur, Erza, Kagura, Lucy and Happy arrived at the ruins, they entered and were struck in awe of the place. There wasn't much about the place. It was a total mess just like Fairy Tail maybe worse with broken walls, moss and the usual rat or two that scampered away at their appearance.

"Wow….I wonder when this place was build?" Lucy said.

"It's freaking huge" Erza commented getting a nod from Kagura.

"This's place looks old" Ur said as she looked around.

"Hey….looks at those weird drawings up there" Kagura pointed up at the wall in front of them."They look like moons"

"This place was actually called Moon Island" Ur said, remembering what she had learned about this island from the village.

"Hm….A moon island, a moon curse and a moon emblem. Something seems very fishy here" Lucy commented, placing her hand under her chin in a thinking pose.

Kagura walked around the temple and examined the floor. She wondered and started to stomp her foot lightly on the floor. The floor cracked a little and she felt something wrong down there. Shaking her head she continued to stomp on the ground and this time, Harder.

"Kagura don't do that" Ur yelled at her but it's too late when the ground beneath them crumbled. All five of them gawked as they fell through the giant hole.

"God dammit, Kagura" Erza yelled as they fell down the hole.

The girls plus a cat crashed on to the ground of a cave that was hidden underneath the ruins, the rubbles falling along with them. Kagura popped her head out the rubbles and looked around for her friends.

"Hey…are you guys okay?" Kagura asked.

"I would be okay if you don't stomp the floor, you imbecile!" Erza roared, head-butting her and glared at the black haired swordwoman. "Why did you break the floor, you stupid!" Erza roared, rubbing her head in pain.

"Oh shut the hell up!" Kagura retorted before quickly stood up and made her way down a pathway in front of them.

"Do you think you could get us up there, Happy?" Lucy asked as she and the blue exceed lokked up toward the top of the hole they just fell.

"Honestly no….Hey Kagura where are you going?" Happy noticed Kagura already disappear from view.

"Hold on Kagura!" Erza shouted before running after her with Lucy, Happy and Ur behind her. The Titania lost sight of Kagura but continued down the path until she found her silently glared upward at something.

"I don't know what this thing is, but it must be dangerous that thing thing was sealed here" Kagura spoke, never taking her eyes from it. Lucy and Happy arrived and widened their eyes as they saw the thing.

"Hey, what are you guys taking-" Ur who arrived the last didn't finish her sentence as her eyes widened in horror. In front of them was a gigantic ice, but what was inside it was more unbelievable part for Ur. It was a gigantic demonic monster the sized of Lullaby and Deliora. "No….It can't be"

**Phantom Lord Arc**

"It's a **Jupiter Cannon**!" Makarov yelled, setting a multitude of people into panic. "Everyone, get out of the way!"

"Don't worry gramps, I got this" Natsu stepped in front of everyone, activated his **Faia Dorai****bu (Fire Drive)** and prepared his attack.

"FIRE!" Jose yelled and a black giant laser was then released straight at Fairy Tail.

"**Karyu no Kyokaen! (Fire Dragon's Mirror Flame)!" **Natsu roared as he shot a giant wall of crimson flame to block the laser. Natsu was pushed back slightly before he let out a loud roar and pushed the laser until it stopped firing.

**XXXX**

"As is Fairy Tail tradition or whatever that old pervert called it, I shall count to three before rendering judgment upon you" Natsu declared and giving Jose his best death glare making him frowned. "Beg for mercy!"

"Hah…?" Jose smirked

"One" the Fourth Fairy Tail Master counted.

"Please….I wondered what you'd say, but this?" Jose looked at Natsu like a madman."ME?! BEG FOR MERCY?!"

"Two" Natsu continued counted, bringing his hands together almost touched and forming a sphere of light between them.

"You expect the number one guild in the country to bow down to you?" Jose growled, gathering his magic around himself."Don't make me laugh, brat! I can fight toe-on-toe with you. No, I won't hold back anymore. So, I'm actually more powerful than you!"

"Three" The pink haired master finish counted, continuing to conjure the sphere of light.

"You're the one who should beg for mercy!" Jose yelled at Natsu. "Begone, begone with your pathetic brats into the rank of history, Fairy Tail!"

"Time's up…." Natsu announced finish charging his magic.

"DIE! FAIRY TAIL!" Jose yelled and shot his ghosts at Natsu.

Natsu squeezed the sphere of light that he made eliciting bright light that instantly wiped out all Jose's ghosts making him widened his eyes in shock and horror.

"**Feari Ro! (Fairy Law)!"**

**Tower of Heaven Arc**

"Goodbye, Erza!" Jellal smirked at her and pushed her into the Lacrima.

"YOU BASTARD!" Erza yelled as she began sink into the Lacrima.

"Oh, the great Zeref!" Jellal announced."I stand before you, I offer you this woman's body as your sacrifice" As Jellal finished, the tower began to glow.

"JELLAL!" Erza yelled desperately, trying to pull herself out the Lacrima."JELLAL!" Jellal keep ignoring her but turned his head as he felt a presence behind him. He saw Ultear who he mistaken as Umi pulled the red haired girl out from the Lacrima.

"Gotcha!" Ultear grinned at Jellal and said. "Erza belongs to Fairy Tail. I won't let hand her over to you!"

"Ul…" Erza was about to say her real name but stopped as Ultear glared at her."Umi-san, what are you doing here?"

"Isn't it obvious? To save your ass of course" Ultear answered."You stay here, I'll deal with him." Ultear gently laid Erza on the ground."I know you can't move but do you need me to knock you out just like always do?"

"NO!" Erza immediately answered."Absolutely not!"

"Good" Ultear turned her attention to Jellal who smirking at her."What the hell are you smirking at?"

"No, it's honor to meet with you face-to-face." Jellal said bowed slightly."I admired your strength, but somehow you remind me of my former servant"

"_Servant?" _Ultear thought._"Did he really think that I'm the one who serve under him?"_

"But let's just stop talk about her now." Jellal continued."She may be as good as death right now. What a stupid woman!"

"_So this is what he said when I'm trashed the Council and run for my life from them?" _Ultear thought, her eyes twitched._"Oh…I'm going to enjoy this when I kick this azure haired bastard ass for insulting me!"_ Ultear chuckled making Jellal frowned.

"What's so funny?" Jellal asked curiously.

"No, It just…" Ultear turned to Erza who still lying on the ground."Erza…she's crying. She said she dreamed to be an S-class mage and to defeat me" Ultear hand shook in rage not because Jellal made Erza cry but for insulting her."When you trying to sacrifice her, you destroyed her dream as well" Ultear glared at Jellal as her right hand covered with white Magic Power."And that's what I'll fight for!"

Jellal on other hand, looked rather exciting than scared."Interesting!" Jellal held out his hand."Let me feel your power, Umi Dragneel!"

Ultear grinned at his challenge. "I'm all fired up!"

Like it? Love it? Review it. Flames will be ignored.


	14. Special: TSOND Preview Pt2

_**Profile of Ur Dragneel**_

**General Information**

**Name : Ur Dragneel  
Alias : Hyojin no Ur (Ur "The Ice God")  
Race : Human  
Gender : Female  
Age : 33  
Hair Color : Dark Purle  
Eyes Color : ****B****lack  
Magic Power Color : ****B****lack  
Relative : Natsu Dragneel (Hus****b****and), Ultear Dragneel (Daughter or may****b****e a Rival), Ezequiel Dragneel (Son)  
Affiliation** : **Fairy Tail,  
Guild Mark : Left Waist (Purple)  
Occupation : Mage, Wizard Saint**

**Magic:**

**Aisu Meiku – Ice Make  
Spells:**

**Aisu Meiku: Shirudo – Ice Make: Shield**

**Aisu Meiku: Rozugaden – Ice Make: Rose Garden**

**Aisu Meiku: Orucidu – Ice Make: Orchid**

**Aisu Meiku: Kometto Rozen – Ice Make: Comet Rosen**

**Aisu Meiku: Kuron – Ice Make: Clone**

**Aisu Meiku: Hyaku no Hyoryu – Ice Make: A Hundred of Ice Dragon**

**Ame no Hyoryu – Rain of Ice Dragon**

**Saishuu Shuhou: Aisu Enpuresu – Final Technique: Ice Empress**

**Zetai Toketsu: Aisu no Sheru – Iced Shell**

**Hyo no Metsujin Maho – Ice God Slayer Magic  
****B****asic Spells:**

**Not Yet Revealed**

**Metsujin Ougi – Secret God Slayer Art**

**Not Yet Revealed**

**A****b****ilities:  
Master Hand to Hand Com****b****atant  
Master Spearmanship Specialist  
Enhanced Strength  
Enhanced Endurance  
Enhanced Dura****b****ility  
Enhanced Reflex  
Enhanced Speed  
Immense Magic Power**

_**Profile of Ultear Dragneel**_

**General Information**

**Real Name : Ultear Dragneel  
Fake Name : Umi Dragneel  
Alias : Hyoryu no Umi (Umi "The Ice Dragon")  
Race : Human  
Gender : Female  
Age : 32  
Hair Color : Dark Purple  
Eyes Color : ****B****lack  
Magic Power Color : White  
Relative : Natsu Dragneel (Hus****b****and), Ur Dragneel (Mother and Rival), Evelyn Dragneel (Daughter)  
Affiliation** : **Fairy Tail  
Guild Mark : Right Shoulder (Purple),  
Occupation : S-Class Mage**

**Magic:**

**Toki no Aku – Time Arc  
Spells:**

**Resutoa – Restore**

**Heko Sekai – Parallels World**

**Ruminous Minutes – Luminous Minutes**

**Furasshu Fowado – Flash Forward**

**Inufinites Sufire – Infinites Sphere**

**Shunkan Orijin Ririsu – Second Origin Release**

**Rasutu Ages – Last Ages**

**Aisu Meiku – Ice Make  
Spells:**

**Aisu Meiku: Rozen Kurone – Ice Make: Rosen Krone**

**Aisu Meiku: Shirudo – Ice Make: Shield**

**Aisu Meiku: ****B****uromu – Ice Make: ****B****loom**

**Aisu Meiku: Dariya – Ice Make: Dariya**

**Aisu Meiku: Tengai – Ice Make: Dome**

**Aisu Meiku: Kuron – Ice Make: Clone**

**Aisu Meiku: Jasumin – Ice Make: Jasmine**

**Hyo no Metsuryu Maho – Ice Dragon Slayer Magic  
****B****asic Spells:**

**Not Yet Revealed**

**Metsuryu Ougi – Secret Dragon Slayer Art**

**Not Yet Revealed**

**Henshin Maho – Transformation Magic  
Terekineshisu – Telekinesis  
Kakutoku Maho – Possession Magic  
Shinentai – Thought Projection**

**A****b****ilities:**

**Master Swordsmanship Specialist  
Master Hand to Hand Com****b****atant  
Enhanced Strength  
Enhanced Endurance  
Enhanced Dura****b****ility  
Enhanced Reflex  
Enhanced Speed  
Immense Magic Power**

**Equipment:**

**Hyoto: Sode no Shirayuki – Ice ****B****lade: Sleeved White Snow**

**I already gave you clue about their slayer magic on previous chapter. If you're asking how both them have Slayer magic? The answer is the magicial items that they got from their first mission. The book that Ur got was a book to learn God Slayer Magic while the Lacrimas were Dragon Lacrimas. Ultear have one of them while Natsu gave the last one to someone else who I keep secret until no time. If you could guess who is it send the answer on the review.**

**You maybe thought that I gave the characters new power so easily but it's necessary for my story. I'm planning to give them very strong enemies that could kill them if I didn't give them more new power.**

**By the way, here's the part 2 of The Story of Natsu Dragneel preview. Please enjoy it while I'm writing the canon arc…..Natsu is still the one who take Lucy to FairyvTail  
**

**Fighting Festival Arc**

"Here we are!" Natsu roared with his microphone from the guild hall as he pointing to Lacrima vision."Let's see how the result of day 3. The quarter final Battle of Fairy Tail! The one who pass into the semifinal is…." The entire guild roar in excitement before Laxus photo was on Lacrima vision.

"Laxus Dreyar!" Natsu announced and Laxus come out from the stage."He process to the next round after he defeated Erza Scarlet"

_**Lacrima Vision**_

Laxus shot blast of lightning at Erza which she blocked it by sweeping her spear while she wore her **Raitei no Yoroi (Lightning Empress Armor). **Erza jumped and shot a shock of lightning which has no effect on Laxus since he's a Lightning Dragon Slayer.

Laxus disappeared in lightning and kneeled Erza on the stomach making her coughed some bloods before Laxus sent her to the ground by kicking her.

"Resounding through the air, the roar of thunder, plunge from the heavens and reap destruction!" Laxus chanted raises his clenched fist in the air.**"Rejingu ****B****oruto! (Raging ****B****olt)!" **A large bolt of lightning flew to Erza who couldn't jumped away since Laxus broke several her bones.

The attack hit Erza making her cry in pain, even though she still wore her Lightning Empress Armor to reduce the damage before fell unconscious and leaving LAxus as the winner of the battle.

_**End Lacrima Vision**_

On the bench, a bandage Erza trying to charge at the blonde, but Kagura and Mirajane restrained her. Even though both girl were on bandages as well.

"Get of me! I'm gonna bust his head off" Erza roared while Laxus only smirked as he seeing this. Then, the Lacrima vision was shown Ultear picture on it.

"Next is Umi Dragneel!" Natsu announced, Ultear come out from the stage and give Natsu a peck on his cheek."Our new Wizard Saint is process to the big four after she beat Kagura Mikazuchi by freezing her completely."

_**Lacrima Vision**_

Ultear and Kagura fight using their swordsmanship skills. Ultear swung her pure white sword she called **Sode no Shirayuki (Sleeved White Snow) **that she found on the S-Class quest at Kagura but she blocked it with her **Senbonzakura (A Thousand Sakura Blossom). **

"**Juuryoku Oshi! (Gravity Push)!" **Kagura sent an invincible force at Ultear who tried to block it with her sword. But the force was too strong even for her, making Ultear flew a few meters. Ultear widened her eyes as she saw Kagura vanished from her sight. She felt the gravity around her getting stronger making her can barely move.

"It's over Umi!" Kagura yelled as she swung her sword to Ultear who wide eyes as she tried to move her arm with no success. Kagura slashed Ultear across her chest, making her spraying a large amount of bloods as she fell down.

"I win!" Kagura whispered while panting, completely out of magic. But too much her shock, Ultear's body turned into ice as the body hit the ground. "What the hell?" Kagura widened her eyes in shock as she felt a presence behind her.

"**Abusorutte Zero! (Absolute Zero)!" **Ultear whispered while pointing her blade at the black swordswoman who not fully prepared for Ultear's attack. Ultear dashed forward while Kagura did her best to block it. As Ultear went passed through her, Kagura didn't get hurt at all instead her entire body being frozen completely making her immobile. Ultear put her blade on Kagura's neck before stated.

"No I win!"

**Oracion Seis Arc**

"Attention, you losers!" Natsu roared as he kicked the guild entrance as always getting all attentions."I've come back from the boring guild master's meeting with some old geezer gramps used to meet. We also discussed the recent activity by Oracion Seis, a dark Guild from Baram Alliance. It seems they're up to something"

"As it isn't something we can ignore" Natsu continued."We'll have to fight them!"

"You pulled the short straw again, master?" Gray groaned.

"And Fairy Tail will take on that role?" Lyon asked.

"I'm afraid yes" Natsu answered shocking Ultear and Meredy since they knew it shouldn't be like this."I already offered an alliance to the other guild but they're declining immediately since the war between guilds is forbidden even though it's a dark guild."

"But if we took them down on our own, then afterward Grimoire Heart would retaliate only here!" Meredy said.

"We don't have any other choice!" Natsu whispered then grinned at his guild members. "Beside, we're Fairy Tail after all, let them dare to aim at us" Natsu laughed maniacally after saying that.

"So who will you send to?" Ur asked.

Regained his composure Natsu replied. "I have chosen Gray, Lyon, Lucy, Ur, Kagura, Wendy, Erza and Erza to go!" At first everyone was confused what Natsu mean by Erza and Erza.

"So, I'll go as well?" A voice which sounds same like Erza came from the second floor. Everyone looked up and saw Knightwalker without her mask grinning at them while she leaning on the pillar."Looks like I got a thing to do while waiting that blue haired bastard back"

"What?" Erza yelled."She's comes too?"

"Yep" Natsu answered, he understands why Erza doesn't like her counter-part. Ever since Knightwalker revealed her true identity when the battle of Fairy Tail being held, Erza realized that she failed to become an S-class mage because someone who has the same face as her and it pissed her off no end.

"Could you send anyone else? Maybe Umi or Merry?" Erza argued.

"Sorry….I need them to be here!" Natsu lie, the reason why Natsu didn't sent Ultear and Meredy because they were once Grimiore Heart members and there's a chance Oracion Seis's members would recognize them.

"Great!" Erza groaned in frustration.

**Edolas Arc**

"W-w-what's it?" One soldier said in shock as they saw Ur and Meredy."There's another Ur-sama?"

"Ur, Merry!" Lucy said in gratitude.

"Isn't that Meredy Rose?"

"No" The lieutenant shouted."They are from Earthland!"

"Where are our friends?" Meredy glared at them, she summoned a dozen magical blades."Where are our comrades who got turned into that damn Lacrima, huh?" Meredy roared as she shot her blades to the Edolas Army.

Edo-Ur jumped and somersaulted over the attack, bouncing the ceiling before aimed her blades at Meredy with an angry glared. Before Meredy could react, Ur covered her right hands in black magic power and catches the blade, stopping her counter-part's attack before thrown her away.

"You bastard!" Gray screamed from distance tore everyone away from the fighting woman."You'll not get away from this! I going to kill you all"

"That's Gray's voice!" Lucy shouted.

"Looks like from the basement!" Meredy spoke.

"Probably just ahead"

"Wendy and Lyon should be with him"

"Meredy!" Ur shouted at the pink haired girl."Go ahead!"

"Understood!" Meredy crouched to Lucy."Are you okay, Lucy?" Lucy nodded in respond. Meredy put a hand on Lucy wrist and destroy the handcuffs.

"How did you get here?" Lucy asked as she started to chased after Meredy.

"I'll explain later! Let's go!"

"I never thought I'd be getting in my own way…" Edo-Ur cut her palm.

"A strange feeling, indeed…" Ur replied.

"I'm the General of the Royal Army's 2nd Magicial War Division." Edo-Ur introduced herself, using the bloods from her palm to make two red stripes on her cheek."Ur Connor"

"I'm Ur Dragneel" Ur grinned at her counter-part."I'm Fairy Tail's mage"

**And**

Back with the rest of the group, they had finally caught up to the General of the Royal Army's 3rd Magicial War Division, Ultear Connor and the army when the undersides of their Legions were shot, making them all fall to the ground. However, Ultear managed to use her Ice rope to latch onto a Legion and stay in the air.

"Dragneel...!" Edo-Ultear yelled at Ultear.

"Shall we end this, Connor?" Ultear asked. "Even though you're looks just like me, you've hurt Fairy Tail too much."

"You too. For someone who has the same face like me, you shouldn't have defied our lord."

"We don't need two Ultear," They said in unison. Ultear then materialized her **Sode no Shirayuki (Sleeved White Snow)** and lunged at Connor, her sword colliding with her Ten Commandents sword. "This battle won't end unless one of us dies!"

**Tenroujima Arc**

The curtain covering the stage was swept sideways, revealing Natsu, Ultear, Gildarts, Laxus and Knightwalker.

"Master!" someone cheered."We've been waiting!"

"Hurry up and make the announcement!" Someone else yelled."Who's it this year?"

"Ahem" Natsu cleared his throat."Fairy Tail! As we have done since days long past, I'll now announce the participants in this year S-class mage advancement exam" As the fourth Fairy Tail Master finished, the guild hall erupted into cheers.

"S-class mage advancement exam?" Lucy said with wide eyes. Erza and Kagura were grinning at this.

"All of you, shut the hell up!" Knightwalker ordered making the crowd stopped their cheers.

"Master isn't finished speaking yet" Laxus said.

"This year's exam will take place on **Tenroujima (Heaven Wolf Island)!**" Natsu continued."It is holy ground for our guild." Natsu clenched his fist."Each of your powers, hearts, souls….I have judged them all this past year. There will be ten participants!"

"Erza Scarlet!"

"All right!" Erza roared.

"Kagura Mikazuchi!"

"I'll not fail this time.." Kagura said with determination.

"Gray Fullbuster!"

"Finally, the time has come…" Gray smirked.

"Mirajane Strauss!"

Mirajane only smiled which creep everyone else

"Lyon Vastia!"

"If I can pass this exam, I'll surpass Ur…"

"Meredy!"

"I'll do my best…" The coral haired girl said.

"Juvia Lockser!"

"Eh…Juvia?"

"Elfman Strauss!"

"Those who are men, should become S-class!"

"Fried Justine!"

"To follow in Laxus's footsteps…" the rune mage muttered.

"Wendy Marvell!"

"Yay…" The sky dragon slayer cheered.

"And the last one is…..Ur Dragneel"

…

…

…

…

"WHAT?"

"You've gotta be kidding me…" Erza said in disbelief.

"We're doomed if she comes too" Gray and Lyon yelled in horror.

"Uwahhh" Alzack cried."This year's no good, either?"

"There's always next year, right?" Bisca tried to comfort her future husband.

"I see…" Lucy realized."So that's why everyone way trying their best so they'd get chosen"

"Do your best, everyone!" Lisanna cheered.

"Only two of you will pass" Natsu announced."The exam will take place in a week. So each of you, prepare yourselves"

"As this is the first time for some of you, let me explain the rules!" Natsu started on the cheers died down."

"Each of the ten participants, please selects a partner within the week of the preparation" Ultear said.

"There are two rules for the partners you can choose" Gildarts continued.

"One: they must be a Fairy Tail member!" Knightwalker said.

"Two" Laxus started."You cannot partner with S-class mage"

"In other words, you can't form a team with Knightwalker, Ultear, Gildarts or Laxus" Pantherlily remarked.

"The contents of the exam itself will be announced once you arrive in Tenroujima" Natsu said then grinning at the crowds."But this time, Laxus will be blocking you progress"

"EEEHHH?" The mass wailed.

"I'll also help out to get in your way!" Knightwalker grinned

"EEEEHHH?"

"YES!" Erza cheered."NOW I GOT A CHANCE TO BEAT CRAP OF HER!"

"Quit whining…" Gildarts smirked.

"All S-class mages have gone through the same path…" Ultear finished.

"W-wait a minute…" Kagura and Mirajane paled.

"No way in hell…" Meredy gasped in shock.

"So Gildarts and Ultear are taking part too?" Ur said ecstatically.

"Don't be happy about that!" Gray and Lyon shouted at her."Just because you're the only one here who could stand a chance against them!"

"The ten selected participants and their chosen partner will assemble at Hargeon port in one week" Natsu said."That is all!"

Like it? Love it? Review it. Flames will be ignored.


	15. Macao Arc: Fairy Tail Master At Hargeon

**Finally the canon arc is start…..I already watched Fairy Tail newest episode, so I think I'm in good mood for update...  
**

**A/N: Credit for "Oturan Namikaze" with his story called "The Fairy Flame Dragon"**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Fairy Tail**

"Wake up Natsu!" Happy called out. Natsu turned his head away from the voice, keeping his eye closed and trying to sleep. Before Natsu could drift back to sleep though, he felt a small hand pat his cheek and he heard her daughter.

"Come one daddy, we're here!" Evelyn called out, making Natsu open his eyes to see a little girl staring at him with big black eyes.

It's been over two years since Lisanna's death or since Natsu became The Fourth Fairy Tail Master which mean, it's been nine years since Natsu, Happy, Ultear and Meredy ended up in the past. He was now 26 years old and married to Ur and Ultear, having four other girlfriends, Erza, Kagura, Meredy and Knightwalker.

Natsu had two childs named Evelyn and Ezequiel Dragneel. As they grew, everyone noticed they were starting to act like their mothers, almost fighting everyday which cause Natsu so much stress but still he loved them with all of his heart. They were now six years old turning seven in a few months.

While Ultear was away on her Extermination Mission and Ur was with Ezequiel on vacation, Natsu was taking care of Evelyn. It's time for him to pick up Lucy at Hargeon, he brought Evelyn along with him since she insisted him to tag along.

"Alright Evelyn, I'm getting up." Natsu replied before letting out a tired yawn as he rose from the seat, placing a hand on top of the girls head and giving it a small rub. As he secure his pack on his back he reached up again and grabbed a stuffed red dragon and handed it to Evelyn, who snuggled the dragon.

"Let's go!" Natsu said. "We need to find that fake salamander if we want to find Lucy."

"Aye Sir!" Happy and Evelyn exclaimed.

**Meanwhile….**

"What!? This is the only magic shop in this town!" A certain blonde girl exclaimed after hearing the news from the shopkeeper.

"Unfortunately only a very few can use magic in this town, this shop is mainly for traveling mages. Most of the stores here are more focused on fishing and other sea-based equipment." The shopkeeper explained, making the girl give a heavy sigh.

"So coming here was a waste of time." She said to herself with disappointment in her voice.

"Hey now, don't say that," The shopkeeper said as he motioned to his other magical good, "I have plenty of magical items, and a bunch of new stuff came in a while ago." He reached under the counter and brought out a card with the word Color on it and a glass ball at the top. "This color magic is popular among girls, with a wave of your hand you can change the color of your clothes." He demonstrated by turning his clothes purple and then green.

"I already have that item." The girl stated as she stared at some of the other items, unsure of what some of them were. "What I'm really looking for are powerful Gate Keys."

"Gate Keys, huh? That's a rare request; lucky for you I happen to have one." He said catching the girl's attention as he grabbed a box on the shelf behind him, she got closer to the counter as he opened the box and saw a silver key inside.

"Oh wow, it's the Little Doggy!" She said with glee.

"Yes, but it's not very strong at all." The shop keeper commented, but the girl shook her head.

"It's okay; I've been looking for it!" She said enthusiastically before she asked the price. "How much is it?"

"It's 20,000 jewels."

The girl froze before asking again, "I'm sorry, how much is the price again?"

"I said it was 20,000 jewels." The shopkeeper said again.

The girl leaned against the counter, revealing a huge amount of cleavage to the shopkeeper; she crossed her arms under her breast to make them pop out more. The zipper on her top seemed to lower itself due to the pressure.

"Oh come now…can't you give me a little discount?" She asked while finishing with a seductive wink. The shopkeeper was quiet for a moment before speaking.

**Later….**

"Tch." The girl grunted as she walked down in a huff, "Stupid old man, HE JUST GIVE ME 1,000 JEWELS DISCOUNT!" she yelled angrily as she kicked a café sign down."MY SEX APPEAL IS ONLY WORTH FOR 1000 JEWELS!"

Her attention was taken when she heard a few girls screaming, not in fear or pain, but in delight. A few girls ran passed her in hurry towards a large crowd a distance away. While staring at the crowd in confusion she heard another pair of girls behind her talking as they ran towards the crowd.

"Is there really a famous wizard in town!?"

"Yeah, it Salamander!"

"Salamander" The girl said to herself before she gasped in realization, "You mean the famous wizard who uses **Hi no Maho (Fire Magic)** not available in stores? He's in this town!?" She said as she walked to the crowd, "I wonder what he's like."

**With Natsu….**

"Aw man." Natsu said as he, Happy and Evelyn walked down the street, "I can't believe it I forgot the place where did I meet Lucy with that fake Salamander. We've been here for three hours and still nothing."

"Don't say that Natsu, we haven't looked all over town yet." Happy said as he looked up at Natsu.

"Yeah I guess you're right." Their conversation was interrupted as they heard a tiny growl, they turned their attention to Evelyn who was grinning up at Natsu.

"Daddy…..I'm hungry." Evelyn said. Natsu nodded his head.

"Yeah I'm getting pretty hungry myself." Natsu gave her a grin as he spoke, "How about we look for a good place to eat before heading home, sound good you two?"

Both Happy and Evelyn nodded but as they continued walking forward before they heard a group of girls yelling. Looking forward they saw a giant crowd in the town square. They could hear what a few of them were saying.

"It's Salamander!"

"He's so dreamy!"

"He's so hot!"

"Daddy?" Evelyn looked up at her dad, who grinned at the crowd.

"Happy." The blue cat looked up at Natsu, "You know what to do. I'm going to do my part. Just make sure Evelyn stays out of any danger if things go bad."

"Aye Sir!" Natsu hurried over to the crowd, his mind lost in thought.

"_I__ hope nothing is change!"_

When he got to the crowd, Natsu made his way through the drooling fan-girls to reach the center; while he called out Igneel's name. When he was able to get to the center he saw Lucy get closer to a dark blue haired man, as the two looked at him. Natsu knew he need to say only one thing.

"Who the hell are you?"

**B****efore…. **

The blonde female wizard stared at the man in the center of all the fan-girls, her heart beating like crazy and her face almost completely red. The man she was staring at was tall and had dark-blue hair; he was wearing a short sleeved shirt, red striped pants, and large bracelets on his right arm. The man was wearing a dark, high collared cape that reach to the back of his knees, and he had two small, barely noticeable rings on his right hand. The man quickly struck a pose, making the other girls go crazy while the blonde continued to stare.

_'W-what's happening to me!? My heart is beating so fast!'_ The girl thought as she stared at the man talking to a few girls before turning his head to look at her, a playful grin on his face, she quickly grabbed at her heart as it started to beat even harder. _'Is it because he is a __famous wizard? Is that why my heart is throbbing so much in my chest!?'_ Hearts seemed to cover her eyes as she got closer to the man, not hearing a male's voice call out through the crowd. _'Am I…in love?'_

"Igneel!" A voice called out, catching both of their attentions, they turned to see a man with rose colored hair emerging through the crowd, the girl's eyes widened before the hearts completely shattered. The rose haired man stared for a second before speaking in a flat tone. "Who the heck are you?"

The man jerked back in surprise before he gave a cocky smirk while making a pose, "I am the great Salamander, surely you've heard of me." Salamander said, expecting the other man to be amazed, but instead Natsu had already started his way back to Nova and Happy before the man even said who he was. "Gone already!" Salamander exclaimed in shock.

Natsu was walking back to his companions, however he was prepared for sudden attacked by several of the fan-girls surrounding Salamander. Natsu jumped to a building as they tried tackled him.

"You're so rude!" The fan-girls shouted up at him

"Salamander is a famous wizard, so you better apologize to him right now!"

"If you don't, we'll rip you to shreds!"

"Now now my beauties, leave the man alone. I doubt he meant anything malicious by it." Those words snapped the girls out from Natsu as they stared at Salamander with hearts in their eyes. Lucy narrowed her eyes at Salamander as he wrote his autograph and presented it to Natsu, who already jumped down. "Here you go, an autograph."

"No thanks" Natsu quickly said and the next thing he knew which he forgot again, he was thrown across the street head first. Happy and Evelyn went over to Natsu and when they made it to him "Crap, I forgot about this."

"Well anyways, I'm sorry but I must depart." Salamander said much to the girls' disappointments. "But don't worry," He snapped his fingers and fuchsia-colored flames danced around Salamander before lifting him into the air, making the girls cheer. "I am hosting a party on my ship and you are all invited to come!" He shouted before leaving the area, the girls left as well to prepare for the party.

"Are you okay daddy?" Evelyn asked as Natsu sat up.

He gave her a smile before replying, "Yeah, I'm alright Evelyn, are you?" Evelyn nodded and Natsu knew what he should say next. "Good…who the heck was that guy?" He muttered to himself.

"I don't know, but he was a creep." A female voice called out from behind them, the three turned around to see a blonde girl staring down at them. She was wearing a white and blue sleeveless collar shirt, a blue mini skirt, and black female boots, she also had a whip on one side with a heart shape at the end and on the other was a whole bunch of keys. "Thanks for your help!" She said with a smile.

"Huh?" Natsu blinked, even thought he knew he helped her to broke from **Miwaku no Maho (Charm Spells)**"My…help?"

**Then….**

"My name is Lucy, it's nice to meet you." Lucy said with a smile as they began eating. Natsu was inhaling huge portions with every bite, some of it flying everywhere, Happy was eating his fish and Evelyn was eating a big sandwich at a fast pace as her father.

"Aye!" Happy replied as he grabbed another fish.

"…Nice to meet you too ma'am." Evelyn said, a little shy at meeting a new person.

"No need to be formal, just call me Lucy," She said to the younger girl, who smiled before happily continuing to eat her meal.

"So what are your names?" Lucy asked. Natsu swallowed the food in his mouth and took a big gulp of his drink before answering.

"Oh right, sorry about that. I'm Natsu," Natsu said before pointing to Evelyn and Happy, "This is one of my best buddy, Happy." Happy gave a small wave. "And this is my daughter, Evelyn."

"Your daughter!? But you looks so young!?" Lucy exclaimed as she looked back and forth between the two.

Natsu placed a hand on Evelyn's head, smiling at his daughter before turning back to Lucy. "I brought her along with Happy and I because we had heard that someone we were looking for was coming to this town, but I didn't want to leave her alone, so I decided to bring her along for a little father-daughter bonding." After he said that, he noticed Lucy had a sad look in her eyes for a moment, Natsu knew Lucy thinking about herself who never got attention from her father but Natsu didn't bother to ask. "Is something wrong?"

"…No no, it's nothing," Lucy said as she waved her hands in a dismissive manner, but in her mind she was thinking something else. _'These two are __so close, he really loves having his daughter a part of his life…I'm so __envious.'_

"Are you really okay with paying?" Natsu asked "The three of us were already heading to a restaurant to grab something to eat before heading home, I can pay for our meals if you want." Natsu commented, but Lucy shook her head.

"It's not trouble," She replied before thinking to herself, _'Even __though all that discount money I had left from my sex appeal is all __gone…'_ She shook her head a little before continuing to speak, "This is my way of saying thank you for helping me with that Charm spell."

"Charm spell?" Natsu and Happy repeated with confusion. Imaginary question marks were floating above their heads, Hell he actually knew what the charm spells is but he just play dumb.

"It's a magic that was banned years ago, it has the power to attract other people's hearts to the caster. That Salamander guy was using that magic to get those girls' attentions. How disgusting." She snarled to herself, not noticing Natsu and the others were eating again and barely paying attention to her. "But thanks to you guys interrupting him, the charm on me wore off."

"I see." Natsu said as he took a of a giant meat bone.

"You wouldn't guess from my appearance, but I'm a wizard as well." Lucy commented with a smile.

"Uh-huh."

"Yeah, but I'm not a member of a guild yet." She commented before she thought that the three in front of her didn't know about magic. "Ah, a guild is an association for wizards and it will mediate jobs and other information to wizards. A wizard isn't considered full-fledged until they work for a guild." She explained.

"Hmm." Natsu mumbled as Lucy continued excitedly.

"There are many guilds all over the world and it pretty hard to get into the guilds that are popular," Lucy sighed happily, "There are a lot of great wizards who are at the one I want to join! Aah… What should I do!? I want to join that guild, but I bet it'll be really hard…"

_'It was__ actually so easy __to__ me __since I'm the Guild Master now__.'_ Natsu thought to himself with a smirked. He couldn't wait to see Lucy's reaction when she found out she just talked to Fairy Tail Master.

Seeing Natsu give a blank stare, Lucy gave a dismissive wave, "Ah sorry, I guess all this wizard talk is hard for you guys to understand." She leaned her head on her hands as she gave a small smile, "But someday, I'll definitely join that guild and do a bunch of exciting job."

Realizing she had finished talking Natsu spoke, "I…I see…"

"You talk a lot." Evelyn bluntly commented and Happy was eating grilled fish, not paying that much attention to what Lucy had said since he already knew it.

"By the way, you guess were looking for someone, right?" Lucy questioned as she remembered them saying earlier, wondering if she could maybe help.

"Aye, we're looking for Igneel!" Happy replied as he grabbed another fish.

"We had heard a rumor that a salamander was coming to this town, and we came to check it out. But it turned out to be someone else." Natsu explained with fake disappointment in his voice.

"That guy from before didn't look like a salamander at all." Happy said.

"I bet that guy can't even breathe fire like a real dragon." Natsu added.

"I don't get what you're talking about, your friend looks like a dragon." Lucy commented, trying to imagine a human looking like a dragon.

"No you got it all wrong; he doesn't LOOK like a dragon, he IS a dragon." Natsu answered. "He's a fire dragon to be more specific."

"WHAAATT!?" Lucy yelled as she stared at Natsu in shock. "THERES NO WAY IN HELL A DRAGON WOULD BE IN THIS TOWN!" She saw the three people across from her make a realization pose while Evelyn was just copying her father and Happy. "YOU JUST REALIZED THAT!" She stopped and took a deep breath before reaching for her purse and pulling out a few bills. "Anyway I should get going, enjoy your meal and maybe we'll see each other again."

As she started walking away from the table she heard movement behind her, when she took a look her eyes widened in shock and mouth dropped. Natsu and Happy were on the ground with their heads to the floor and Evelyn was standing in her seat with her head bowed down.

"Thank you for the meal!" Natsu exclaimed while Evelyn and Happy followed with a loud thank you.

Lucy took a quick glance around and noticed some people were watching the scene with mixed emotions. She gave a small yell before speaking. "Don't do that, it's embarrassing! You don't have to thank me, you helped me before so now we're even." She tried to calm the situation down.

"But I feel like we didn't really help at all since we weren't trying to." Natsu muttered to Happy who quickly agreed.

"Aye,." Happy replied.

"Wait, I know!" Natsu exclaimed as he reached towards the seat and grabbed something before holding it out to Lucy; it was Salamander's autograph. "Here, you can have this!"

"No way!" Lucy yelled as she slapped the thing away and quickly walked out the door.

Natsu stared at the door for a moment before walking back to the table, "Oh well, let's get our fill and then get ready to head home." With that, the three continued to eat.

**Later….**

After Lucy left the restaurant she went to a newsstand and purchased the newest Sorcerer Weekly; as she walking through the park she decided to relax on a bench and read.

"Looks like Fairy Tail is causing trouble again! Let's see…The Devon Theif Family destroyed, however seven of the townspeople's houses were destroyed as well…HAHAHA! Talk about going overboard!" Lucy said cheerfully as she flipped through the pages before coming to the center where more pictures of Mirajane were located.

"So it looks like the centerfold is going to be Fairy Tail's drawing card, Mirajane; she's so pretty…huh?" She noticed that one of the pictures was folded in and when she opened the centerfold she saw Mirajane of course, but also another woman with her. "Umi Dragneel, Fairy Tail's strongest wizards! She's never done a shooting before…..she's so pretty too."

Ulteau and Mirajane were standing back to back staring at the camera in their bikinis, Ultear giving a coy smile while she had her hands in her hair to give it a wild look, some of her hair covered one eye to add to her sex appeal and Mirajane was giving the camera a bright smile and a hand held out to the camera while the other was across her stomach. Ultear's dark purple bikini which matched her hair contrasted against her lightly tanned skin while Mirajane's white bikini simply flowed with her pale skin and white hair.

"Man….seeing these two almost makes me wonder if being good looking is a requirement, I have confidence in my looks, but I still nothing compared these two…But how can I join Fairy Tail, is there some special requirement or something?" Lucy wondered out loud, "I wonder if I have to go through an interview. But I'm definitely going to join Fairy Tail, they're the best guild ever!" She giggled.

"So you want to join Fairy Tail, huh?" Lucy jumped in surprise as Salamander emerged from the bushes with a grin on his face.

"Salamander!" Lucy called out as she scooted away.

"I've been looking for you." He said as he walked out of the bushes and made another pose, "I wanted to personally invite you to the party on my ship."

"Sorry but your charm spell won't work on me anymore, the weakness to that spell is awareness, when a target is aware of it, the magic becomes useless." Lucy stated as she created more distance between the two.

"Ah! I knew you were a mage when our eyes met. It doesn't matter though, the invitation still stands." He said as he brushed off her words.

"No way am I going to be caught at a party with a nasty creep like you." Lucy crossed her arms as she looked away. That seemed to make him flinch as she continued. "Using your spell to make yourself popular, that's proof enough on what kind of person you are."

"Oh come now, that's all in good fun; I just wanted to feel like a celebrity at my own party." Salamander said as an excuse. Lucy started walking away as he finished talking.

"I am actually wondering if you really are a popular wizard, you just too pathetic." She said as she walked, not looking back.

"Hold on a moment. You wanted to join Fairy Tail, right?" He asked making her freeze mid-step. When she turned her head to look at him, he continued. "Have you ever heard of Salamander, one of Fairy Tail's famous wizards?"

"Of course…Wait, are you one of the wizards of Fairy Tail?" She question with a yell, to which he answered with a smiled and slow nodded.

"Yes, I am. I can talk to the master if you're interested in joining."

Lucy simply stared at him in open-mouthed shock for several seconds before promptly running up and pressing herself against his side, a big smile on her face.

"I can't wait to go to your party tonight!"

Salamander gave an airy laugh, gently trying to push her away from him. "That was easier than I thought it would be."

Completely oblivious to anything he was saying, she moved to stand right in front of him, stars in her eyes as she clasped her hands together. "Can I really join Fairy Tail?"

"Of course. Just don't tell anyone about the Charm spell." Salamander said.

"No problem, I won't!"

He nodded, and looked off into the distance for a moment. "Well my dear, it has been a pleasure. I shall see you at the party tonight. It shouldn't be hard to spot when you get to the docks."

"You got it Mr. Salamander!" Lucy watched until she could no longer see Salamander's back, then something in her brain seemed to click back into awareness.

"Oh, crap! I must have fallen for some kind of pseudo-charm!" Thinking about it, a smile slowly began to creep across her face. "But who cares! I'll just put up with him for a little while until I join Fairy Tail, then ignore him! Woohoo!"

**Later….**

Natsu, Evelyn and Happy had left the restaurant and were walking off their meal, they had stopped at a railing that overlooked Hargeon's lower area and the docks below. They were staring up at the sky and looking at all the stars, which was a lot more than they remembered.

"Hehe, that was a good meal. It's better than I remembered" Natsu said as he patted his stomach before looking at Evelyn. "Was your meal okay Evelyn?"

"Mhmm, it was good, though I like Mommy's cooking better." Evelyn said, smiling. "It was nice of that lady to pay for our meal."

"Yeah, still a little guilty to Lucy." Natsu muttered.

"Aye." Happy agreed before he noticed a ship out at sea, "Hey, that is Salamander's ship"

"It's time…" He turned towards the ship looking from the ship to the docks he spoke out. "Evelyn" His daughter looked at him, "Daddy needs to take care of something before we leave, so I am going to need you to be a good girl and wait for me at the docks. Happy will come back to join you in a bit after he drops me off, okay?"

"Okay daddy." Evelyn replied as she looked up at her father, who stared out at the ship.

"Doesn't it feel so nostalgia, Happy?" Natsu asked to the blue exceed

"Aye"

**Salamander's ship….**

"So your names Lucy?" he said looking at her. "That's a very pretty name." he said causing Lucy to say thank you for the compliment.

"Yeah, thanks." She responded as she looked around the room they were the only two there as all the other girls were outside.

"Let's have a toast, to commemorate your beauty." He said as he poured a bottle of wine into two glasses.

"Don't you have other girls to attend to?" She asked, wanting to get as far away from this man as possible until they reached Fairy Tail.

"It's fine." He brushed her comment off, "I just wanted to have a drink with you."

With a snap of his fingers, pearl-shaped droplet rose out of the glass and headed towards Lucy very slowly.

"Now open your mouth Lucy, and savor each drop as it enters your mouth." Salamander said.

_'__WHAT AN ANNOYING GUY__!'_ Lucy thought as she closed her eyes and opened her mouth, _'I can do this, I can do this, I can do…!'_ She quickly opened her eyes and smacked the wine drops away.

"What do you think you're doing!?" She questioned as Salamander's eyes widened in surprise. "I know you were just attempting to use **Nemuri no Maho (Sleep Magic)** on me."

He smirked as he brought a hand to his chin, "Very impressive, my dear."

"Don't misunderstand me.I really want to join the Fairy Tail guild, however I am not going to date you just to make that happen."

"You're definitely going to be a handful," He said before he snapped his fingers again; a large number of men appeared, each holding one of the party guests. "You better behave yourself while you're on my slave ship."

"Y-your slave ship!?" Lucy exclaimed in shock as two men grabbed her arms. "You said you were going to take me to Fairy Tail?"

"Yes and that was a lie to make you come. Our real destination is Bosco." He said before giving a dark chuckle.

"You bastard!" She glared at Salamander as he reached toward her legs and grabbed her Gate Keys. As he backed away she though, _'How could __someone do something like this?'_

"These are Gate Keys right? That means you use **Seirei Maho (Celestial Spirit Magic)** and that also means these keys are useless to me since only the contracted wizard can use them." After he said that, he tossed the keys out the window.

_'So this…'_ Lucy thought; tears formed in her eyes as she glared at the man. _"This is a Fairy Tail wizard!"_

Salamander reached behind a divider and pulled out a hot branding iron "Let me brand you as a slave first." He said as he came closer to Lucy. "It'll be a little hot, so please bear with it."

"You abuse magic, cheat on people, and perform slavery…" Lucy said as tears fell down her face, "You're the worst wizard alive!"

Suddenly a loud noise came from above and as everyone looked up, a figure burst through the ceiling and landed between Lucy and Salamander, making everyone take a step back. Lucy stared as the figure rose to his feet and realized it was Natsu, and he had an emotionless look on his face.

"The brat from earlier!?" Salamander shouted in surprise.

"Natsu!" Lucy happily exclaimed.

Natsu didn't reply back as he stared at the women on the floor and towards the men surrounding them. Their attention was taken again as another voice called out from above.

"What are you doing here Lucy?" Happy questioned thought he doesn't need to as he floated down in front of her.

"T-this guy tricked me, he said he could get me into Fairy Tail and …!" She paused as she noticed two new additions to the cat, "Since when did you have wings?"

"We'll talk about that later." He said as he used his tail to grab onto her, and lifted her into the air before flying away. "Let's get you out of here!"

"Wait, what about Natsu!?" She turned back to see Natsu standing still.

"I can't carry two people at the same time," Happy replied as he soared into the air. Actually, Happy could carrying a small boat in his battle form but Natsu told him not to use it when they came to retrieve Lucy "And don't worry, Natsu will be fine!"

"I'm not letting you two get away!" Salamander yelled while running outside a magic seal quickly appeared in front of him and released multiple beams of fire at Happy and Lucy. **"Purominensu Hoippu!**** (Prominence Whip)!****" **Happy quickly maneuvered around the beams and with a quick burst of speed, dodged the beams as they slammed together. "Damn it, that cat is faster than he looks!"

"Hey you…" Salamander and his men looked back to Natsu, their eyes widening as they saw Natsu standing over the battened bodies of the men who charged at him. Natsu let go of the collar of the one he was still holding and the body fell to the ground. "Tell me… are you really a member of Fairy Tail?"

"Shut the hell up kid!" One of the guys shouted as he charged Natsu.

"But what can we do for Natsu and those other girls!?" Lucy questioned as Happy flew towards the docks before coming to a halt.

"Lucy…we've got a problem…" Happy said.

"Huh?"

"My magic ran out." As soon as he said that, the wings on his back vanished and the two were falling into the ocean.

"DAMN YOU CAT!" Lucy shouted as they were falling into the water;she adjusted her body as she went underwater and started swimming, ignoring Happy as he hit his head against a rock. A glint in the distance caught her eye and as she swam towards the glint she saw her keys. Grabbing them quickly she swam to the surface with Happy following right after her; emerging from the water she took a deep breath and grabbed one of her golden keys.

"Here we go! Open, Gate of the Water Bearer – Aquarius!" A mermaid like spirit emerged from the blue magic seal Lucy's key created. She has a long blue tail, large breasts and she wears a revealing bikini top. She has two gold armlets and she wore a jewel circlet and wielding an urn.

"Whoa, that's incredible!" Happy exclaimed as he stared at the mermaid.

"The magic I use is called Seirei Maho, I can use my Gate Keys to summon spirits from another world to assist me." Lucy explained before pointing at Salamander's ship. "Aquarius, use your power to send that ship back to the port." Though Lucy gave the order, but all she got from Aquarius was a small "Tch". "You're supposed to come from the **Seireikai**** (Celestial Spirit World) **to help me, not give an attitude!" Lucy said angrily.

"Let's get something straight…"Aquarius spoke out, catching both the girl and cats attentions. "The next time you drop my key, your dead understand." She finished with a dark glare.

"I'm sorry, it won't happen again." Lucy and surprisingly Happy replied. Gathering both magic and water into her urn, Aquarius released a giant wave spiraling towards the ship with a yell; it got the ship…but it also caught Lucy as well while Happy who expect this happen flew.

"Don't flush me along with it!" Lucy cried out as she was covered in the giant waves.

"Shit, I forgot about this too!?" Natsu yelled as the ship was being flipped and pushed towards land, its passengers crashing into everything on board. The waves slammed the ship onto the port and the water hit the building in town as well.

"What's the big deal, Aquarius? Don't you think you could have just swept the ship into port without hitting me as well!?" Lucy yelled at the water spirit, who shook her head in disappointment.

"My bad, that was an accident…I didn't mean to hit the ship." Aquarius stated with a calm face.

"Wait, that means you were aiming for me!?" The angered female's question was ignored as Aquarius turned away and began to glow a light blue.

"Don't call me for a while, I'm going week-long trip with my boyfriend." Aquarius gloated as she turned her head and said one last thing before disappearing, "My HOT boyfriend."

"Don't rub it in!" Lucy called out; Happy walked up to her. "She can be such a pain!"

"You two don't get along well, do you?" Happy question before his ears twitched a little, he turned as he heard a voice.

"Happy!" Evelyn ran up to them, as she stopped next to him she started asking a bunch of questions. "Where's daddy? What was the big wave? Why is Lucy-san here? Wh-" Lucy placed her hand over Evelyn's mouth to stop the questions.

"We'll answer those questions later. Right now we need to find Natsu and those thugs." Lucy said as she grabbed Evelyn's hand and ran to the boat, Happy flew onto Lucy's shoulder. When they got there, Salamander and a few of his men were staring up at the ship, which was on its side and standing there unmoving was Natsu. "Natsu!" Lucy's eyes widened as she stared at Natsu, who was glaring at Salamander.

"So you said you're a member of Fairy Tail?" Natsu questioned making Salamander smirk.

"What's it to you?" He turned to his men and gave the order. "Get rid of him."

Natsu began slipping his coat off as two of the men charged at him, "Let me get a good look at your face." Natsu said as he released his coat and let it fall to the ground.

"Watch out Natsu!" Lucy warned as she reaches for one of her keys, but Happy grabbed her hand.

"Don't worry Lucy, there no way Natsu can lose when he uses magic even thought he doesn't need it to fight those guys." Lucy stared at Happy in shock.

"H-his magic." Lucy stuttered.

"That's right, we didn't tell you earlier," Lucy turned her head to Evelyn, "But daddy is a wizard as well."

"EH!?"

Natsu brought his arm forward and smacked the men away without even looking at them, his guild mark revealed to everyone. "My name is Natsu Dragneel from Fairy Tail and I've accept you as my guild member!" Salamander and Lucy were shocked at that fact.

"So wait, Natsu is a Fairy Tail wizard!" Lucy exclaimed in shock.

"Not quite!" Happy replied. "He's The Fourth Fairy Tail Master"

"M-M-Master?" Lucy yelled in shock which caused Natsu grinning. She was just paying lunch for Fairy Tail Master.

"That guild mark on his arm, this guy's the real deal Bora!" one guy spoke out as his body wouldn't stop shaking.

"Don't call me that you fool!" Bora responded, his voice a little crack from his surprise at a real Fairy Tail master was here.

"I recognize that name, he's Bora Prominence" Happy's voice was heard, "He was kicked out of the Titan Nose Guild because he used his magic to commit theft and other horrible crimes."

"Truthfully I wanted to punch your lights out when we first met because of your face and personality, the urge grew stronger when I heard you wanted to turn those girls into slaves, but the thing that you did that pissed me off the most…" Natsu spoke as he walked towards Bora, "Was the fact that you tried to use the MY guilds name to help your corrupted plans! You're not going to get away with it!" Natsu yelled in raged

"And what are you going to do about it?" Bora sneered as he extended his arms and a magic seal appeared in front of him, it released a spiral of flames at the unmoving Natsu, **"Purominensu Taif****uu****!**** (Prominence Typhoon)!****"** The flames made contact and created an explosion, the girls who had woken up had run away in fear.

"Natsu!" Lucy shouted as she tried to head into the battle, but Happy flew in front of her and Evelyn grabbed her dress, preventing her from moving.

"Heh, that brat never stood a chance, he was all talk." Bora said with an evil smirk before starting to walk away. He was stop however when he heard a voice coming from behind him, from within the flames.

"This tastes awful." Everyone watched as a figure within the flames moved his hand closer to his face like he was eating something. The flames dispersed a little to reveal Natsu eating the flames with a disgusted look on his face. "I can't believe it I ate it again!"

Bora, his men and Lucy all stared in shock as Natsu completely devoured the flames.

"Anyway, thanks for the meal." Natsu said before releasing a burp.

"W-w-what the h-hell is this kid!?" Bora cried out as his men panicked.

"**Hi no Mah****o** **(Fire Magic) **won't work against Natsu." Happy said with a grin.

"I've never seen anything like it." Lucy muttered.

"Uh-huh, daddy is the coolest mage ever!" Evelyn cheered as she watched her father walk forward.

"Now that I've eaten, I'm all fired up!" Natsu exclaimed as he slammed his fists together, creating his magic seal and began to take a deep breath. "Here I go! **Karyu no…(Fire Dragon's)"**

"Bora, I've heard this guy before!" A man shouted, catching his boss's attention, "Rosy hair and a scaly scarf. There's no doubt about it, this guy's the real-"

"**Hoko! (Roar)!" **Natsu unleashed a giant stream of flames at the group, causing an explosion, destroying the ship and knocking out all of them except for Bora, who used his **Reddo K****a****petto ****(Red Carpet)** to barely escape the attack.

"Salamander..." Lucy said in amazement.

"You better pay attention," Natsu roared as his body was covered in flames. "Because this is the true power of Fairy Tail!" Natsu shot forward at incredible speeds, Bora quickly cast his next spell to try and hit Natsu.

**"Reddo Shaw****a****!**** (Red Shower)!****"** Bora sent multiple flaming orbs at Natsu, who used them as stepping stones to get to Bora and flipped over him before kick Bora in the head, send the caped-wizard sailing into a building. Natsu ignited flames from his feet to fly after Bora.

"He eats fire and then attacks with it…What kind of magic does that?" Lucy questioned as she watched the battle. Natsu was easily overwhelming Bora and beating him without even trying.

"He has dragon lungs that allow him to breathe fire, dragon scales to help dissolve the fire, and dragon claws for attacking with fire." Happy explained as he stood at Nova's side. "His brand of **Rosuto Majikku (Lost Magic)** lets him obtain all the qualities of a dragon, he learned it from Igneel."

"Seriously…he learned this from a dragon?" Lucy whispered as Bora flew into the sky and concentrates a lot of magic before releasing it in a large laser-like beam at the town.

**"Heru Purominens!**** (Hell Prominence)!****"** As the beam came closer to the buildings, Natsu appeared and backhanded the beam away, making it crash into the rocky cliff behind the town. Some boulders fell off the rocky wall and smashed into a few buildings; Natsu landed on the roof of one of the building, staring up at Bora, who was building his magic and conjuring a giant ball of fire.

"It's called **Ka no Metsury****u**** Mah****o (Fire Dragon Slayer)**, but Natsu's magic isn't just limited to that though." Happy finished his explanation, making Lucy look at him confusion before watching the battle come to a close.

"RRAAGH!" Bora roared as he threw the ball at Natsu, who extended one hand and stopped the ball in its tracks without moving an inch. He devoured the flames and gave Bora a smirk.

"You're actually doing better than I remember, I actually got a hefty meal from that." Natsu taunted before continuing to speak. "But I'm about to cook you like a well-done steak!"

"DID YOU JUST COMPARE ME WITH FOOD!?" Bora said, freaked out at what Natsu said.

Natsu didn't answer as he instantly appeared in front of Bora with a flaming fist, "Take this, **Kary****u**** no Tekken!**** (Fire Dragon's Iron Fist)!**" The Fairy Tail Master slammed his fist against Bora's cheek and the force from the blow sent Bora spiraling across town and into the church's bell, a loud DONG was heard though out the town as Bora made contact.

"Never use our guilds name again or you'll never live to see tomorrow." Natsu threatened before using his flames to fly towards Evelyn, Happy and Lucy; leaving the unconscious and beaten Bora behind.

"Great job Natsu!" Happy said as Natsu landed in front of them. Evelyn leaped at her father, wrapping her arms around his waist.

"That was so cool daddy! You sent that bad guy flying!" Evelyn cheered with a big grin on her face, which Natsu mirrored before flexing his arm a little.

"Of course I did, your daddy is just that awesome!" Natsu said with a cocky tone.

"You really were amazing out there," The three looked at Lucy who was pointing behind them, "But you overdid it."

Natsu turned around and froze a little when he saw the destroyed port, rubble was scattered all over the place, flames covering multiple areas. "You've got to be kidding me…and after all that effort to not destroy anything, The council and Umi are going to be pissed." Natsu whined.

"Aye, even though you're a master, Umi still can tear you a part." Happy commented, making Natsu sweat a little at the thought.

"That's not helping Happy!" Natsu yelled.

"You said your last name was Dragneel, right?" Lucy asked the panicking Natsu, who stopped to look at her and gave a nod. "And you just mention Umi, as in Umi Dragneel." Another nod, "Are you related to her or something?"

"She's my wife." Natsu replied with a straight face.

"Y-your wife! Then that means that Evelyn-" Lucy started to say before Evelyn spoke up with a smile.

"She's my mommy!" Lucy stared at the girl, seeing some similarities between her and Ultear's image from the magazine's picture, only with pink hair. Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of multiple footsteps approaching; the group turned towards the sound and saw a large group of soldiers heading in their direction.

"The military!" Lucy called out in surprise before finding herself being pulled away by a running Natsu and Happy was carrying Evelyn as he flew overhead.

"Crap, we got to get out of here!" Natsu's voice called out.

"Where are you taking me!?" Lucy exclaimed as her body was floating in the air.

"You said before that you wanted to join Fairy Tail, right?" The Celestial wizard's eyes widened when she heard question, Natsu turned to her with a smile, "Then come with us! I'm the Master anyway."

Lucy was quiet for a moment before a smile grew on her face, "ALL RIGHT!" As soon as her feet touched the ground she joined Natsu in running from the soldiers, ignoring the yells for them to stop.

Like it? Love it? Review it. Flames will be ignored.


	16. Macao Arc: Swordswoman, Monkey, Cow

**The Magic Council, ERA**

"Those idiots from Fairy Tail are at it again. This time their master destroyed an entire port!" one of the council members exclaimed with his arms crossed.

"What is the hell is wrong with them? Can't they just go a day without destroying anything!" another member said.

"I quite like those bunch of fools, personally." Siegrain said casually while next to him Yajima and Ultear nodded in agreement.

"Indeed they are quite the fools, yes. But they've assembled many mages of talent and ability" he said. "The amount of success they achieve on missions is just as immense as their destructive reputation."

"I guess you take the good with the bad." One member said.

"Let's just leave them be. After all if it was not for fools like them, think how boring this world would be." Siegrain said causing almost everyone to break out into a arguments while Ultear had to stifle a chuckle.

**Magnolia Town, Fairy Tail**

"Welcome to Fairy Tail!" Happy and Evelyn cheered

"It's huge!" Lucy answered with a big smile on her face.

"You ready to go in Lucy?" Natsu asked to which Lucy nodded her head with excitement.

Natsu went to the door and kicked it open with all his force and shouted out "WE'RE BACK!"

"We're back!" Happy repeated.

"MASTER!" Everyone yelled in relieved. A man with buckteeth came to the Fairy Tail Master with horror on his face.

"Master, thanks goodness you're back please sto-" That was all he got to say before he got kicked in the face courtesy of Natsu's foot. He crashed into another table and destroyed a few chairs as well.

"That info of Salamander was a lie, wasn't it?. I'm going to kick your ass for lying on your master!" Natsu shouted while punching his palm.

"I'm sorry master! it was only a rumor I heard."

"It was only a rumor you say?" Natsu shouted before Natsu kicked him again, which grew as the rest of the guild joined in turning it into a free-for-all battle royal which already happen since he came in. Lucy stood in amazement as she stared at everything inside the guild, not focusing on the fight in front of her.

"Wow I'm actually in the Fairy Tail guild hall!" she squealed slightly before returning to watch the fight. Natsu was spinning the bucktooth man around the room, using his body to hit a few more wizards away before walked to the bar stool. She noticed movement at the corner of her eye and saw a black haired man and a silver haired man around her age appeared next to her, glaring at each other. She panicked a little when she saw they were only in their boxers.

"You picking a fight, HUH!?" A silver haired man glared at his opponents.

"Bring it on!" They were marching forward to each other, but were interrupted by a woman's voice.

Those two were Gray Fullbuster and Lyon Vastia, they are capable at their work but has a small…or rather, extreme habit of taking off their clothes.

"Gray, Lyon, your clothes."

Gray and Lyon looked down and freaked out before shouting, "SHIT!"

This woman wan Cana Arberona, the biggest drinker in all of Fairy Tail.

Cana looked back at the fight before giving a sigh. "This is why all men here have no class." She reaches for the barrel next to her and starts drinking it all, making Lucy gaped in shock.

Lucy felt a blown of wind came from the side of the guild. She turned around and was a red haired woman has a sword fight with a black haired woman.

"Had enough, Tin Can!" the black haired girl known as Kagura scoffed.

"Not a chance, cow!" the red haired girl known as Erza retorted.

"It's only noon and you are already causing a fuss like a child." A tall man with white spiky hair said as he walked up to Gray and Lyon. Lucy couldn't help but get a little nervous around him due to how tall he was.

This man was Elfman Strauss. He'll solve any kind of job with only his fists, he's a hyper-muscled mage.

"If you're a man, then talk with your fist!" Elfman declared.

"Get the hell out of my way!" Gray shouted before he punched Elfman and sent him crashing into the other side of the guild hall. Lyon quickly took advantage of the small distraction and kicked Gray in the chest and sent him into other guild members.

"It's so noisy around here" a voice said causing Lucy to turn around only to see Loke sitting here with two girls sat on his lap. "I'm going to go join the fight now," he said standing up but gave the girls a wink. "But only to protect you two." He said making both have hearts in their eyes.

Lucy took out a marker and crossed his face in her potential boyfriend list. "He's definitely out." she mumbled before shouting to herself. "There's not one sane person in here!"

"Oh, it's a newcomer?" a voice said from behind her. When she turned around she saw Mirajane standing there with a smile on her face. She was holding a tray full of drinks with one hand and the other was on her hip.

"IT'S MIRAJANE, IN THE FLESH!" Lucy shouted only for Mira to smile back at her. Both women's attentions were shifted as they heard Evelyn's voice.

"AUNT MIRA!" Evelyn happily shouted as she tackle hugged Mirajane's waist, almost making the woman drop the tray. Mirajane placed the tray down before picking the excited Evelyn up.

"Hello Evelyn, I'm glad to see you back safe and sound." Mirajane said with a happy tone. "Did you have a good time with your daddy?"

"Uh-huh, I had so much fun and I got to see him beat some bad guys up!" Evelyn said before pointing at Lucy, "This is Lucy, she's really nice and helped me when some bad guys tried to hurt me and daddy, and she wants to join Fairy Tail!"

"I see." Mirajane said before looking at Lucy, "I hope she wasn't too much for you. Thank you for making sure Evelyn was safe even thought she have master on her side."

"No it's nothing," Lucy waved off the thanks, "Natsu was the one who did most of the fighting, I only did a little bit." She looked to the fighting and then back at Mirajane, "Don't you think we should stop them?"

"Not really, it's better to let them continue until their finished, besides…" she said while catching a flying bottle heading towards her and Evelyn before throwing back into the brawl, slamming into one of the wizard's head. "It fun this way, don't you think?" She asked as she smiled at the freaked Lucy, acting like nothing happened.

Lucy was suddenly tackled by a blur and sent to the floor; the blur turned out to be Lyon, Mira quickly covered Evelyn's eyes as he rose to his feet, because he somehow lost his boxers and was standing completely naked.

"Who took my underwear!?" He shouted.

"AHHHH! Don't you dare to face this way!" Lucy screamed as Lyon faced the battle, which was right behind her, he looked down at her before asking a question.

"Excuse me Miss, may I borrow your underw-" Lyon didn't get to finish as Lucy sent him flying with a magical bat to the face.

"As if!" Lucy shouted before finding herself being picked up by Loke.

"it these indelicate oafs causing you trouble-" Loke was socked in the face by Elfman who was yelling.

"A REAL MEN FLIRT WITH THEIR FISTS LOKI!" Elfman was then kicked away by Gray.

"I TOLD YOU TO GET THE HELL OUT OF MY WAY!" Gray shouted.

Cana, who was still sitting at the bar turned around in her seat, "Geez, why everyone's being so loud!, I can't even drink properly" she mumbled while pulled out one of her cards making a green magic circle appear. "Okay I had enough out of all of you."

"Oh yeah, says who?" Gray, who found his boxers, yelled back and readied his **Aisu Meiku Mah****o (Ice Make Magic).**

"WRROOOOOAAAHHHHH!" Elfman yelle as rocks flew out of a purple seal and began to cover his right arm.

"What a troublemaker you are." Loke said grabbing his glowing ring.

"Bring it on!" Erza and Kagura shouted as they covered themselves with magenta magic power.

"They're gonna fight with magic?" Lucy said in fear as she held happy in front of her.

"Aye"

"Aye my ass!"

But before anyone could continue, a giant foot came down in the middle of everyone. Lucy looked up in shock and a little fear as she saw a giant creature standing there.

"STOP THIS, YOU FOOLS!" The giant figure exclaimed, making everyone freeze at its words. The only relaxed person was Natsu, Mirajane and Evelyn.

"It's huge!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Oh master's advisor, I didn't know you were still here." Mirajane said, making Lucy's mouth drop in shock.

"Hi Gramps!" Evelyn called out while waving excitedly at the figure, which turned his head at the three girls.

"HELLO THERE EVELYN!" Makarov replied before noticing Lucy, "SO WE Have a newcomer, huh?" Makarov questioned as he transformed back to his original form and started walking up to Lucy who just gawked at him slightly.

"Nice to meet you!" he said giving her a small wave.

"He so tiny" she asked Mirajane.

"Hey gramps!" Makarov turned to Natsu who already had a ham on his mouth.

"Natsu….you're back!" Natsu nodded. "You got letters from the council" The old man said as he handed Natsu a pile of papers

Natsu jumped to the second floor before he looked at everyone sternly. "Listen up you loser! You have gone and done it again, you bunch of idiots!" He shouted, waving a thick pile of paper at them. "Look at all the paper work the magic council has sent me! This is the biggest pile of complaints we've had yet!"

"First, Gray…" he started as he read from the list, gaining the black haired boy attention. "You did a good job cleaning out the smuggling organization, but then you walked around the town naked and stole a pair of underwear that was being dried."

"But…wouldn't it be worse if I were naked?" Gray muttered.

Elfman turned to him, "Then don't be naked in the first place." He said as Natsu sighed before continuing to read the reports.

"Elfman you assaulted a VIP that you were suppose to be escorting."

"He said men were all about education" he said while scratching his cheek. Natsu shake his head slightly at those words.

"Cana, you need to stop buying alcohol and then charging it to the council! This recent charge was for 15 big barrels!"

"They found out." she said, rubbing the back her head.

"Lyon, how many times I told you not to walk naked into the church again…" Natsu said.

"_Naked in a church….wait a minute….AGAIN" _Lucy thought shocked at that.

"Loke… you were flirting with Councilman Elder Reiji's granddaughter and a certain talent agency is charging us for damage compensation." Loke just adjusted his sunglasses and looked in another direction. Natsu turned his head to look at Erza and Kagura, who moved next to Mirajane and Lucy as Natsu's head dropped in depression.

"Erza….Kagura, both of you leveled a historical clock tower in Tully Town, cutting down a church in Freesia in two, damaging parts of Lupinus Castle and destroyed the Devon Thief Family along with seven houses of the townspeople."

Erza and Kagura just grinned at that while rubbing back of their heads.

"And you!" Natsu pointed at Lucy who confused."You destroyed an entire port of Hargeon yesterday!"

"Wait a minute…..You were the one who went overboard! What did I do?" Lucy asked as she crossed her arms.

"Well…I was responsible for some of the buildings and the ships, but who the hell sent the ship, along with me inside crashing into the port with a giant tsunami which also continued on into town and caused some damage too?" Natsu explained.

Lucy stared at him for a second, trying to think of a reply to that, but nothing came to mind; releasing a defeated sigh she thought, _'Not even __officially a part of the guild and I already joined its reputation for __overdoing things…'_ She looked to Erza and Kagura who were staring back up at Natsu, _'So it was __those two __behind most of the articles in the magazines,__huh?'_

Natsu continued down the list, naming many wizards in the building who avoided looking at Natsu as soon as he said their names. The fourth Fairy Tail master started to tremble as he finished his list which was being crushed by Natsu's tight grip.

"You guys keep getting all the higher ups mad at me all the time and I think I can tell why gramps pissed at me when I cause too much destruction as a member!" Natsu groaned causing everyone to wince slightly. "However… SCREW the Council!" He said with a his toothy grin as the pile of papers turned to flames before devoured it in a second making Lucy look up at him in surprise and making Evelyn, Kagura and Erza giggle at his action.

Everyone was silent as the guild master spoke, all of them paying complete attention to his words.

Natsu continued his speech, "Magic is an unreasonable power, but it is born from reason! It is not some miraculous ability, it is the combination of the spirit that flows within us and within the spirit that flows within the nature itself, incarnated into physical form! It takes a strong mind and focus! In fact, magic is the pouring out of the ones entire soul! One cannot progress in the way by being mindful of the watchful eye from above! Be not afraid of those fools on the council and follow the path you believe in! That's what it means to be a Fairy Tail wizard!" He finished by making a symbol with his right hand.

The guild followed his example and made the same symbol, cheering as the master finished his speech. Lucy, Evelyn and Mira smiled at each other, Gray, Lyon and Elfman were cheering loudly, an excited Happy was sitting with a smirking Cana and Loki was smiling with his female friend. Erza and Kagura were making the symbol as high as they could, laughing together as they did it.

**xxxTSONDxxx**

"There you go!" Mirajane said cheerfully as she removed the magic stamp from Lucy's hand, revealing a pink guild mark. "Now you're officially a member of Fairy Tail!"

Lucy smiled as she stared at the mark before turning to the next table where Natsu, Happy and Evelyn and Makarov were sitting. Natsu was eating an entire meal covered in fire, Happy was eating his fish, Evelyn was drink some milk while Makarov was drinking his beer. Mirajane walked away to put the magic stamp back before continuing her work.

"Master! Look, Mirajane just gave me the Fairy Tail mark!" Lucy grinned as she showed the three her new mark.

Natsu turned from his meal and grinned at her. "That's great, welcome to the guild! And no need to call me master!"

"Welcome!" Evelyn happily repeated as she placed the finished drink down.

"Aye!" Happy agreed. Lucy gave a bright smile as she place her other hand on top of the mark.

"Is my dad back yet?" They looked to the side to see a boy with black hair, a green shirt and brown shorts standing in front of Natsu. Before Natsu could answer-.

"You are starting to get on my nerves Romeo. You're a wizard's son, have some faith in your father and wait patiently for him." Makarov said.

"But" he started. "He said he would only be gone for three days, but it's already been almost a week now." Natsu want to answer but the old man interjected again.

"If I'm correct, he took the mission on Mt. Hakobe." Makarov said as he recalled Macao showing Natsu the mission he was taking.

"That's right, so why don't you have someone go look for him?" Romeo questioned as tears built up in his eyes.

"Your father is a wizard of Fairy Tail like everyone here, and Fairy Tail wizards can take care of themselves! Why don't you go home, eat some cookies, drink some milk and wait for him to come back!" Makarov yelled as he was getting agitated. However Romeo quickly jumped in front of him and punched him square in the jaw before running out of the guild crying his eyes out.

"I HATE YOU ALL!" The crying boy's voice echoed throughout the building.

"That was rough to watch." Lucy said as the discussion finished. Mirajane had her back to Lucy, cleaning the glasses and started to speak.

"I know it sounds like the Makarov-san and Master don't care about the issue, but they are the most likely the most worried." she explained with a sad look on her face.

Kagura who saw the scene since the start quickly stood up walking to the door. Natsu and Makarov watched the black-haired woman walk out and sighed.

"You do realize she's going to go to Mt. Hakobe to save Macao, right master?" Nab said as he moved over to the bar.

"When will that woman grow up?" the bucked teeth member said. "Going after Macao will do nothing but hurt the guy's pride."

"No one can decide what he should do, just let Kagura follow her own path." Natsu said as he took a giant bite of the meat.

"Why did that woman get upset and leave like that?" Lucy asked while staring at the door.

"It's because almost everyone here have a lot in common." Mirajane answer as she placed a glad of milk next to Evelyn, who continued drawing a picture. "Before she was joined the guild. Kagura's parents had abandoned her leaving her with her brother while they were poor back then." Mirajane finished with a smile. "She was so happy back then even thought they were poor. But then one day, her brother was kidnapped for slavery and her village was destroyed. Kagura is looking forward to meeting her brother again someday!"

Lucy sat in her seat in silence for a few seconds before getting up and following after Kagura, ignoring the curious looks she was getting.

Romeo was silently crying as he stood in the middle of the street when a hand patted him on the head and saw Kagura pass with a focused look on her face. After a while the boy heard footsteps coming from behind him and saw a blond girl run after Kagura, but not before giving him a smile as she passed.

**xxxTSONDxxx**

"So why did you decide to come with me?" Kagura asked Lucy as the two headed towards Mt. Hakobe on a carriage. Lucy already introduced herself to the swordswoman.

"I thought I could help." Lucy replied

Suddenly they felt the carriage stop, Kagura rose to her feet and spoke, "We've stopped moving."

"Huh, did we arrive already?" Lucy asked the driver.

"Sorry, but this is as far as I can take you."

They all opened the doors and Lucy immediately began shaking. "Where the hell is this?" she asked looking at the snowy terrain around them. "We're in a frozen waste land!"

The two exited the carriage and began walking along a snowy path hoping to find something that could help them figure out where Macao was. However, Lucy was a little distracted by the sudden change in weather…okay maybe not a little.

"Why is it so cold? I know we are on a mountain but it's supposed to be summer right now but there should not be a blizzard like this around." Lucy exclaimed as she tried to keep herself warm.

"That's what happens when you wear light clothing like those." Kagura said.

"Oh please, you're the one who talk!" she argued. "I'm freezing."

"Man she's annoying as hell." Kagura muttered to herself as she reached for the blanket on her pack before handing it to Lucy, who stared at it for a second before looking at Kagura. "Here's a blanket, it should keep you warm until we find Macao."

"Thanks…but what about you?" Lucy asked as she wrapped the blanket around herself.

"I'm already used to cold." Kagura replied as she started to walk again, "Now let's go."

Lucy stood still for a second before a thought came to mind.

"That's it." Lucy said as she pulled out one of her silver key and spoke, "Open, Gate of the Clock Constellation - Horologium!" a blue giant magic circle appeared and a giant grandfather clock with arms and a strange looking head came out from nowhere.

"A clock?" Kagura raised an eyebrow

Lucy quickly opened the door to the clock and went inside. Closing the door behind her, she started to say something however Kagura could hear her.

"Huh, I can't hear what you're saying." Kagura stated to the girl.

"I am staying in here and I am not coming out 'she says'." Horologium said in Lucy's place.

"Then why did you tag along?" Kagura said a little annoyed.

"What kind of crazy mission would force Macao to come to a crazy place like this anyway? 'she says'"

"Don't you think you should have asked that before you tagged along?" Kagura answered with a small frown. "He went to slay a Vulcan, it's a big monster" Kagura replied scaring Lucy a little.

"I want to go back to the guild 'she says'" Horologium says.

"And I say. Go ahead and be my guest." Kagura replied as she began walking away. Horologium and Lucy stood there for a few seconds before chasing after Kagura.

"MACAO, WHERE ARE YOU!?" Kagura called out through the powerful snowstorm, standing near the cliff as she tried to see upward.

Kagura and Lucy had been walking in the blizzard trying to find Macao, but unfortunately they were having no success. But before they could go on any further up, a Vulcan came crashing in between them with a grin on its face, aiming for Kagura. The swordswoman quickly moved out of the way and created some distance between her and the Vulcan. A big perverted grin came to the monkey's face before running off.

"Hey, get back here!" Kagura shouted to the retreating Vulcan, before realizing he was heading for Lucy. "Damn it" Kagura cursed as she watched the Vulcan lift up Horologium and continued running away.

"Don't just stand there, hurry up and save me…'she say'." Horologium said making the other two sweat drop at the lack of emotion in the clock's voice. As the figures in the snow disappeared Kagura closed her eyes and released a sigh.

"That girl is going to be a pain, I just know it." Kagura said to her before chased after them.

**xxxTSONDxxx**

"How did I get myself in to this mess, and why is this crazy monkey so excited all of a sudden. 'she says'. "Horologium said while covering his face with his hands as the Vulcan was dancing around the two.

"Woman!" the Vulcan said as he pressed his face against the glass of the grandfather clock, freaking Lucy out even more as the monkeys drooling face.

Then at the worse possible second, Horologium then disappeared in a bright light. "Where did you go Horologium? Don't you disappear on me!" Lucy cried out still with the blanket wrapped around her.

"Sorry but my time is up. Fare thee well." The clock's voice replied.

"GIVE ME AN EXTENSION, PLEASE!" Lucy wailed as the Vulcan made its way over to Lucy with a large perverted grin covering its face and hands out ready to "play" with the young blonde.

"MONKEY, where the hell is Macao!" Kagura yelled out as she ran to the two but she forgot the fact she's in the ice cave now, so she slipped before slammed the wall.

"Lame…" Lucy said with a sweat drop."Is she incapable of making a normal entrance?" Lucy put a hand on her face while the Vulcan just dancing around like an idiot.

"Hey monkey, where's Macao?" Kagura asked as she stood up making the Vulcan turned to her while Lucy went to Kagura."You can understand me, right? I heard you talk before. I'm asking about Macao, a human man?"

"Man?"

"That's right, where are you hiding him?" Kagura asked while pointed her sword at the Vulcan.

"She's already decided the monkey's hiding him?" Lucy noted.

"Oh…I think it's getting through to him" Kagura saw the Vulcan pointed to the hole on the cave wall. Kagura walked to the hole. "Where?" Kagura said but got no answer as the Vulcan kicked her making her fall from the mountain.

"DAAAAAMMMMMNNNNN MOOOOONNNNNKKKKKEEEEEEYYYYY!"

"Kagura!" Lucy called out for her as she stared down the cliff. "Oh no….she's not dead, is she?" She then glared at the Vulcan removing the blanket which she got from Kagura and grabbed one of her gold key before spoke, "Open, Gate of the Golden Bull – Taurus!" Out of the magic seal, a giant bull carrying a large axe and wearing blue hot pants appeared with a loud MOO.

"A cow?" the Vulcan stared at the bull with a raised eyebrow.

"Taurus is the strongest melee-based celestial spirit I've got a contract with; he'll be more than enough help." Lucy stated with confidence.

"Oh wow, Miss Lucy I almost forgot how sexy your body is. How about you come over here and give me a smoooch?" the perverted cow asked making Lucy face-palm.

"I forgot…he's a big pervert too."Lucy muttered herself.

"How dare you take my woman!" The Vulcan glared at the cow who happily glared back.

"Your woman, you say?" Taurus said."I will not forgive you for that!" Taurus reached his giant axe. "Let's dance you stupid moonkey!" Taurus exclaimed as he slammed his axe to the ground and sent a shockwave at the Vulcan, but it quickly dodged as it jumped out of the way.

"He's fast!" Lucy commented as she saw the Vulcan dashed to Taurus ready to punch him. But before the Vulcan could punched Taurus, Kagura appeared from nowhere and slammed Taurus with her sheathed sword with a roar. "Kagura!" Lucy exclaimed in shock, not for she's still alive but she attacked Taurus.

Taurus flew and slammed the wall before fell to the ground. "I was pretty useless, wasn't it?" Taurus said as his soul came out form his mouth.

"Weak!" Lucy commented.

"Hey Lucy…aren't there more monster now?" Kagura casually asked while a question mark came out from the Vulcan's head.

"He's an ally, you dolt!" Lucy exclaimed at Kagura."A **Seirei (Celestial Spirit)!**"

"That monkey?" Kagura raised an eyebrow.

"No, the cow!" Lucy said again until she realized something. "But how were you saved?"

"Oh….I used **Juuryoku Maho (Gravity Magic)** for that." Kagura replied. The Vulcan charged at Kagura and brought his fist down over her head.

"Listen up!." Kagura said as she blocked the Vulcan's fist with her sword as it came down. "Everyone in Fairy Tail are my friends and my allies." The Vulcan spun its body and tried to kick Kagura away. Kagura, grabbing Lucy, leaped over the leg and sent an invincible force towards the Vulcan's head and sent him flying into the ceiling. Kagura quickly placed Lucy down, never taking her eyes off the Vulcan. "Master and Umi, and even those annoying bitch Erza…" The Vulcan charged to her again.

"Lucy and everyone are my friends…" Lucy was shocked at that. A magenta magic circle appeared below Kagura."And that's why…."The Vulcan brought his fist to Kagura who ducked and piercer her sheathed sword to the Vulcan stomach using her magic as the booster and sent the Vulcan into the ceiling. "I'm gonna bring Macao back home!"

Kagura jumped again to the Vulcan who still in the air and swung her sheathed sword at the Vulcan. The Vulcan was sent spiraling into a fall, creating a crater the exact shape, it seemed the giant monkey fell unconscious.

"W-wow." Lucy said as she stared at Kagura, she defeated that perverted monkey so easily. "You are awesome." She said before remembering something."Weren't you going to ask that monkey where Macao-san is?"

"Oh…..yeah." Kagura grinned and scratched her head at that."I forgot about that"

The Vulcan suddenly started to glow and change in its place was a human man, Lucy and Kagura were shocked at that.

"What?" Kagura asked in shock, recognized the man."MACAO?"

"Wait, that's him?" Lucy exclaimed in shock."Wasn't he a pervert monkey just a second ago.

"The Vulcan must have done a **Teiku ****O****b****a (Take Over)**" Kagura said.

"Take Over?"

"It's magic to occupy someone's body!" Kagura explained."Vulcans are moster that live by stealing humans bodies and take over them!"

After a few minutes, they were able to treat most of Macao's wounds and were now waiting for him to wake up.

"He must have put up a good fight before the Vulcan finally got to him." Kagura said before seeing Macao stir a little. "Hey, it looks like he's waking up!"

Macao opened his eyes and saw Kagura and a blonde girl staring at him in concern. "Kagura….."

"Welcome back to the land of the living." Kagura joked as she leaned back a bit to give Macao some room. Looks like Natsu's behavior had influence her too.

"I'm really pathetic, I was able to defeat nineteen of those stupid brutes, before the twentieth caught me off guard." he said in disappointment. Lucy's eyes went wide as he said that. "I doubt I could face Romeo like this."

"What are you talking about?" Kagura questioned as she gave Macao a smirk, "Defeating nineteen monsters is something to be proud of." She reached her hand out for Macao to grab.

"_He beat nineteen more of those things by himself!?__"_ Lucy thought to herself as Macao gave his own smirk and grabbed Kagura's hand.

"You always know how to cheer people up Kagura" Macao commented.

"Come one, Romeo is waiting for you at home!" Kagura said, Macao nodded.

**Magnolia….**

The sun was beginning to set in the distance and a teary eyed and worried Romeo sat on a bench with his head looking down at the floor. He remembered how he was bullied and teased by other boys because his dad was a mage.

"Fairy Tail wizard are a joke Romeo"

"Everyone knows there a bunch of drunken cowards."

"When I get older, I'm going to be a knight."

He then remembered how he begged his father to take a mission so that the embarrassment and teasing would stop. He remembered Macao giving him a big smile before he happily picked a mission and left.

"Hey Romeo!" a voice called out catching Romeo's attention. When he looked up he saw the blonde girl, who he learned was a new member named Lucy walking next to Kagura and an embarrassed Macao, Kagura was using a shoulder to support him.

Romeo's eyes widened before he ran and tackled his father in a tight hug, "DAD!" He shouted as they fell to the ground, Macao wrapped his arms around his crying son, "I'm so glad you're back, I'm sorry dad!"

"No, I'm sorry for making you worry…and the next time those bullies pick on you ask them this; can your dad defeat nineteen monsters by himself, because mine can." Macao said, making Romeo give his dad a big grin, he turned his head to see the group walking towards the guild.

"KAGURA, LUCY; THANKS FOR BRINGING MY DAD BACK TO ME!" He shouted to the group.

"No problem kiddo." Kagura responded as she raised his hand and waved, while Lucy turned a little and waved with smile on her faces.

"_June 4__th__, sunny, then a __b__lizzard, then sunny once again" _Lucy thought as she walked with Kagura to the guild._"Fairy Tail might __b__e one crazy messed up guild…__b__ut it's fun, warm hearted and kind….I might just __b__e starting out as a mage thanks to its Master, __b__ut I love this guild so much"_ Lucy finished her thought as she and Kagura arrived in front of the guild

Like it? Love it? Review it. Flames will be ignored.


	17. Daybreak Arc: Dear Kaby

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail.**

A few days had passed since Lucy joined Fairy Tail and helped bring Macao home, she was able to find a great place that costs seventy thousand jewels a month. She had started out the day great, woke up to a clear blue sky, took a relaxing hot bath and was about to eat her breakfast before heading to the guild.

Well that was the plan anyways.

Instead she found Natsu, Happy and Ezequiel sitting in her bedroom. After a little bit of comical moments involving Happy scratching the walls, a bunch of mysterious papers, and Lucy kicking which he blocked it before snatched her mysterious papers from the master, things had finally settled down, but before anyone could relax, a knock came from the door and Ur came inside. The group of five was now sitting around a table drinking some tea.

"Thank you for the tea Lucy." Ur said as she sipped her tea.

"It's no problem, I don't really have anything here for guests but I hope you and Ezequiel enjoy." Lucy said to the older woman with a smile.

"What about us?" Natsu asked, making Lucy turn to him with a frown.

"You and Happy can leave as soon as you finish your tea." Lucy replied.

"So cold." Natsu commented.

"Ice cold." Happy added.

"You guys broke into my home , even though you're master no one would get special treatment for that…and Ezequiel is a little boy so he doesn't count." Lucy said before adding. "So was there a reason you wanted to come over besides visiting me?"

"Yeah, but we'll get to that later. I was wondering if you could show us more of those key guys you have." Natsu said fake hopefully.

"They're called **Seirei** **(Celestial Spirit) **and summoning a lot of them would take a lot of magic." Lucy gave a deadpanned answer.

"How many keys do you have a contract with?" Ur asked making Lucy smile as she grabbed her keys.

"In total, I've got six keys. But there are actually different types of keys as well. There are the silver keys were you can get them at any store." Lucy placed the silver keys on the table. "The ones I have are Horologium the Clock, Lyra the Harp, and Crux the Southern Cross." Lucy started to explain.

"So that grandfather clock Kagura told me was one of the silver key…" Natsu noted.

"Yeah, but the gold keys are the ones that are super rare." Lucy said as she laid them on the table as well. "There are only twelve total and they open the gates to the zodiac. I've got Taurus the Golden Bull, Aquarius the Water Bearer, and the last one is Cancer the Giant Crab."

"GIANT CRAB!" Happy, Natsu and Ezequiel exclaimed, a bit of drool escaped from Happy's mouth at the thought of giant crab legs to eat.

"You three get excited over some of the most random things." Lucy muttered.

"Your Seirei sound so cool, is that Aquarius Evelyn told me that caused that big wave in Hargeon. right?" Ezequiel asked with a little excitement, while Ur just smiled as she listened.

"Yeah…"Lucy answered with a nervous tone as she thought of the mermaid. "She tends to go overboard sometimes and attacks everyone when she is summoned…Hey I know, how would you like to see how a contract is made between the wizard and Seirei? I still haven't made one with the key I got in Hargeon." Lucy offered.

"Really!" Ezequiel was really excited now.

"Sounds like fun." Ur said cheerfully.

"Hold on," Natsu called out making Lucy turn to him, "It's nothing like blood pacts or anything like that right? I don't want Ezequiel to see any kind of stuff like that until he's a lot older."

"You don't have to worry about that, just watch!" Lucy replied with a wink before standing with the key in hand. "Now then…I call upon thee from the Seireikai. I beckon you to my side at once, pass through the gate." A magic seal appeared under Lucy as the others watched from behind. "Open, Gate of the Canis Minor – Nicola!" A bubble came out of the magic circle before changing into a small creature with a drill for a nose.

Natsu, Ur and Happy stared at the creature for a second before saying to Lucy, "Nice try."

"Shut up, that's how it's supposed to go!" Lucy exclaimed before taking a good long look at the creature and then quickly brought it into a hug. "You're just so cute!"

"You're right, it's hard to believe something so cute like this is a powerful spirit." Ur said as she and her son got close to it.

"Well actually this particular Seirei don't take much magic to summon through the gate, so a lot of people like think of them as pets." Lucy explained as she grabbed a pen and a small notebook. "Alright then, lets moving onto the contract."

"Pupuun." Nicola replied.

"Mondays?" Lucy asked.

"Puuuun." It shook its head, making Lucy write it down.

"Tuesdays?"

This time she got a nod, as Lucy was doing this Natsu and the others were sitting back in their seats, watching the process from a distance away.

"It's kind of plain." Natsu muttered.

"Aye." Happy agreed.

"To think it was that simple." Ur commented, while Ezequiel kept silent as he watched.

"And contract done!" Lucy smiled and the creature seemed happy as well.

"That looked pretty easy." Ur commented to Lucy, who nodded her head.

"While it looks easy, it is very important." Lucy said as she started to explain. "When a contract is made with Seirei, to Seirei wizards, it is an important promise. Because of that, I make sure to never break any promise I make."

"I see." Natsu nodded his head.

"It's a very nice moral code you've got for yourself." Ur commented, making Lucy smile.

"Thanks, and now I need to give this little guy a name." Lucy commented as she started to think.

"But isn't it Nicola?" Ezequiel asked as he and Happy got close it.

"No, that's the name of its species…" Lucy went quiet for a few moments before a name came to mind. "I got it, come here Plue!" Plue ran into Lucy's arms.

"Plue?" Natsu questioned.

"Uh-huh, it sounds cute right?" Lucy smiled as she continued to hug Plue.

"It fits, a cute name for a cute little guy." Ur commented.

"It's weird though..." Happy said.

"What's weird?" Natsu asked with an eyebrow raised.

"He's a dog, but he doesn't go bark bark." Happy replied.

"You don't go meow meow." Lucy retaliated. Plue then escaped from Lucy's hold and began dancing. "Huh? Plue, what are you doing?" Lucy asked. Ur knelt down in front of Plue with a surprised look on her face.

"You…are a smart, weird looking dog."

"YOU UNDERSTAND HIM!?" Lucy shouted in shock.

"Never underestimate Ur." Happy said as Natsu nodded his head proudly since he already corrupted her mind with his strange behavior. Lucy looked at the three of them and then back at Ur, who was staring at her with a serious look.

"W-what?"

"Okay then, it's time I told you why I came here." Ur said as she stood up. "I'm going to show you how to handle teams, by making us into one temporarily."

"What are teams?" Lucy asked looked to Natsu.

"You see," Natsu started to explain, "While everyone is allied to each other in the guild, there are some that get along so well they join together and form teams to handle some missions that are better suited for two or more. Also it is possible to be a part of more than one team, as long as it doesn't create conflicts later on."

"Wow that sounds so cool!" Lucy exclaimed before looking at Natsu in confusion. "But why did you want to form one with me?"

"To be honest Natsu said this is more of a practice for you." Ur saw the still confused here look and continued. "You see, we usually have one of our guilds more experienced members form a temporary team with a newcomer and go on team missions so they can decide whether or not if they like being on a team, and if they do like it, they can choose to make that team permanent or try and find a different one." Ur then sported a big smile.

_'Well…it could be a lot of fun.' _Lucy thought as she stared at Ur for a second before a grin came to her face.

"So what do you say? Want to form a team?" Natsu asked with a smile.

"Sure!" Lucy responded with a nod. After Natsu and Ur showed her the hand motions, Natsu and Lucy became a team.

"Great and I got your first mission right here." Natsu handed her the paper before looking at Ur with a sneaky look.

"Let's see, Shirotsume Town..." She then looked closely at the request and she was surprised by it."No way! Two hundred thousand jewels in return for stealing a book from a rich guy named Duke Everlue!"

"Right, it a piece of cake!" Natsu said as a small evil chuckle came from him as Ur giggled at how Lucy was going to react when she finished reading.

Lucy looked at the request some more and her eyes widened. It was a picture of a chubby man with a long curly mustache and a creepy perverted smile, but that wasn't the creepiest part she found on the mission request. It was the words that were next to his picture.

"Caution, Everlue is a dirty old man who is looking for maid with blond hair!" Lucy gawked after she finished reading and began sweating nervously. She looked over at Natsu and Ur who were both grinning mischievously at each other, while Happy and Ezequiel had their innocent smiles pointed at her.

"You're brilliant Natsu, Lucy is a blonde so she would be perfect to disguise herself as a maid!" Ur said before gave him a peck on his cheek.

"Hmm! She can sneak in for you!"

"You planned this from the beginning!" Lucy exclaimed at Natsu and Ur who jumped around in victory.

"So I heard those **Seirei Madoshi (Celestial Wizard) **never break their promise" Ur said in victory while Lucy sulking in defeat."How impressive!"

"You tricked me!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Okay…It's practice time!" Natsu said."Try calling Happy a master"

"No way! Not to a cat!"

**Fairy Tail A Half Hour Later….**

"Hey, did someone already take the book stealing mission?" Levy asked as she along with Jet and Droy stood by the request board looking for a mission they could take.

"Oh Sorry Levy, but I already gave that mission to Ur this morning so she could show Lucy how team missions work, they just left a little while ago." Natsu said as he walked up to them with Ezequiel at his side, causing Team Shadow Gear to deflate slightly.

"Damn and I could have really used the money." She said pouting as she crossed her arms.

"Don't despair Levy it is probably for the best. They've changed it bit." Natsu said confusing some of the ones who were listening, including Gray who was sitting at the bar next to Makarov.

"What do you mean Natsu? Did they decide to cancel it or something?" Makarov asked. If it had been cancelled then it would be pretty awkward when Ur and Lucy showed up at the client house.

"No, it was just the opposite actually. I was just informed by the client that the reward has gone up." Natsu answer, knowing the others were curious now he continued. "The reward has been change to two million jewels" he finished with a knowing smirk causing everyone's eyes to widen at the amount.

"Two million jewels for a book?" Jet questioned with a surprise tone.

"That's like fighting monsters kind of pay!" Droy added.

"Did they give a reason why?" Makarov asked to which Natsu shook his head.

"Sounds like this mission just got interesting" Gray said as he started to drink from his glass.

"Umm…Uncle Gray, your clothes are gone." Ezequiel stated, making Gray spit-take before looking down and seeing she was right.

"WHAT THE!?" He shouted before running around the building to find his clothes.

"Oh my." Mirajane muttered as Ezequiel laughed at Gray's behavior.

**xxxTSONDxxx**

"Now that I think about it, this is a pretty easy job, isn't it?" Lucy said as she looked at Ur and Happy, who were sitting in the wagon seat across from her. The wagon would be arriving in Shirotsume Town in a little bit.

"You seem pretty interested in this job now even though you were pretty upset about it earlier." Happy commented as he ate his fish.

"Of course, it's my first job after all." Lucy replied with a smile before pumping her fist, "I know I'm totally going to rock it! After all, I just have to sneak into the mansion and get one book, right?"

"A perverted old man's mansion." Ur added.

"Exactly, a perverted old man," Lucy said as she made a small sexy pose, "I know that I'll be able to get inside easily with my sexy body."

"As a cat, I can't really tell." Lucy's eye twitched when Happy said that.

"Let's get this straight! Since you aren't gonna be involved, I think we should split the reward 80 to 10 to 10." Lucy said.

"Are you sure about just getting 10 percent, Lucy?" Ur asked.

"I'm the eighty!" Lucy yelled back.

**Shirotsume Town**

"We're finally here!" Lucy exclaimed cheerfully as she, Ur and Happy hopped of the wagon and stretched a bit before they took a look at the town they received their mission.

"Man…that was a long ride." Ur grunted as she stretched.

"It wasn't that bad Ur." Happy said to her.

"Anyway, let's get something to eat!" Ur exclaimed, craving food after not having anything earlier. She then noticed a restaurant a few more feet away. "Perfect timing, let's stop here and get a bite to eat before meeting the client."

"Oh, you two can go ahead, I'm not hungry." Lucy replied as she started to walk away.

"What is it with her, we should eat together as a team." Ur muttered as she watched the blonde girl walk away.

"Aye." Happy agreed as Ur walked into the restaurant.

A little while later Ur and Happy were eating at one of the tables outside so Lucy could easily see them when she came back. Ur was some meats and Happy was eating some sushi.

"Make sure we leave some food for Lucy, she'll need some energy for the mission." Ur said as she devoured a piece of meat.

"Let's save her the fat ones, I think that's what she likes the most from the looks of her." Happy agreed as he started his next dish.

"Since when did you decided I like fatty foods?" Lucy's voice called out from behind them.

"Oh Lucy, perfect timing, pull up a cha-" Ur turned around to see Lucy in a maid uniform. "…ir…wow."

"So tell me, how do I look? Super cute, huh?" She asked before pretending to be a maid. "Have you had enough food Master, or should I bring you some more? Your wish is my command."

"Uh-huh, that's good acting." Ur said. "You better get something to eat now before we really start the mission, you'll need your energy."

**xxxTSONDxxx**

After they finished eating, they arrived in front of a mansion. Lucy stared at it amazement as they walked toward the front door. Ur was in front with Happy, who was looking at a map. Ur looked between Happy's map and the mansion before nodding to herself.

"Well, this is the place we were told to go."

Lucy looked at Ur and asked. "Is this the client's home?" After receiving a nod from the older woman, Lucy spoke to herself as Ur got close to the door. "It's magnificent, as expected for someone who would pay two hundred-thousand for a book. He must be rich."

"Hello is anyone here!" Ur called out as she knocked on the door.

"May I have your name, please?" Someone behind the door asked Ur, confusing all three of them before Ur answered.

"We're the wizards from Fairy Tail-"

"Please lower your voice!" The voice interrupted Ur. "Excuse me…but can you enter through the back door, please?"

"Huh?" Lucy asked confused.

"Alright..." Ur replied with narrowed eyes before walking around the house to the back. The three of them reached the back door and were let inside by the client and his wife.

"I'm terribly sorry about earlier." The man apologized. "I'm the client, my name is Kaby Melon and this here is my wife."

"Melon!" Happy jumped in the air in joy.

"You've one yummy name!" Ur said with a small laugh.

"That's rude you two!" Lucy tried to scold them but Kaby brushed it off with a chuckle.

"Hahaha, it's quite alright. People tell me that quite often." He told her.

_'I could have sworn I heard that name before…?'_ Lucy thought. She just couldn't place a finger on it.

"I would have never guessed that wizards from the famous Fairy Tail would accept my request." Kaby told them.

"Actually, I'm surprised that it was still available!" Ur gave a smile as she spoke.

"Aye!" Happy agreed

_'It's probably because the request and reward didn't really match so__they were being cautious.'_ Lucy thought after hearing Ur's words.

"Mind I ask your names?" Kaby asked them.

"I'm Happy and this is Ur Dragneel." Ur gave a small wave towards the client. The client perked up as soon as Happy said Ur's name.

"Ooh! I've heard that name before, to think one of **Seiten Dai Mados (Ten Wizard Saints)** would be here." Kaby said making Lucy eyes widened as she stared at Ur

"You're a Wizard Saint?" Lucy asked in shocked as she pointing at the older woman.

"Aye!" Happy answered."Ur is a Wizard Saint from Fairy Tail beside Natsu" Lucy was shocked when Happy said Natsu's name. She remembered Natsu was so young and he already became a Wizard Saint. _"Wait…Ur Dragneel? What is her relationship with Natsu anyway?"_

"And who is this?" Kaby said before looking at Lucy.

"I'm a wizard from Fairy Tail as well!" Lucy exclaimed as Kaby stared at her with a look that asked 'really'

"I see, is that outfit your hobby or something? No, I mean it's okay, but…" Kaby tried to speak but was hesitant.

"I kinda want to go home now." Lucy muttered to herself as Ur and Happy laughed a little.

Ur calmed down a little before explaining. "Don't worry about the clothes, we're just going use that information on a blonde maid being wanted to our advantage, if we are successful in getting Lucy inside, then she can get to the book."

"I see, sorry for the confusion…" Kaby cleared his throat before leaning forward a little. "Now then, let's talk about the work."

"All right!" Ur grinned a little in anticipation.

"Aye!" Happy was the same. Lucy didn't respond however, instead she gave a big gulped at the thought of what she had to do on her first job as a Fairy Tail wizard.

"I only ask you of one thing. I want you to go and find a book called Day Break that Duke Everlue owns and destroy it. That is all." He explained the request

"Huh? So you don't want us to steal it?" Lucy asked confused.

"Well, I am asking you to destroy something that is in possession of someone else's hand, so it is kind of like stealing." Kaby told her.

"So you want us to destroy the book instead of stealing it?" Ur question and was answered with a nod. "That seems easy enough."

"I'm sorry, but do you mind if I ask...just what is that book?" Lucy asked. "I mean if you're rewarding two hundred thousand jewels for its destruction, then it must be an important book."

"Actually...I'll pay two million..." At this, Lucy's eyes widened in shock and her jaw dropped to the floor. Ur and Happy however, didn't seem surprised.

"T-TWO MILLION JEWELS! B-but why is it that much?" Lucy asked.

"Oh my, it seems you weren't aware of the reward increase." He deducted from their reactions.

"You don't have that kind of money do you?" Ur suddenly asked making Lucy looked at Ur like she was crazy. Kaby looked at the Wizard Saint with shocked wide eyes.

"W-What are you-" He muttered before he was interrupted by Ur.

"Earlier you asked us to be lower our voices, which was strange itself since it shouldn't have mattered with a mansion this big, and then you requested us to enter the mansion through the backdoor when you were standing just behind the one up front. After looking at all these facts, I'll take a stab and guess that you're temporarily borrowing this mansion from a friend of yours so that when people see that you live in a big house, they would be more likely to accept your request." Ur finished explaining.

"T-That's incredible..." Kaby muttered. He was shocked at the Ur's incredible deduction skills.

"Huh?! She's right?!" Lucy asked in surprise, making Kaby nodded his head. "Whoa..." Lucy turned to look at Ur in shock.

"I guess this means you won't accept my request then..." Kaby questioned with a small frown.

"I never said that we wouldn't take the job." Ur answered with a toothy grin which resembled Natsu's.

"Ur-san?" Lucy looked at her in surprise and saw her looking at her with a toothy grin.

"Remember, this mission wasn't just for the jewels, it was for you to understand how team missions work. We might not be getting paid, but it's a perfect time for us to develop our team work." Ur said, making Lucy smile a little and nod her head.

"T-Thank you so much..." Kaby said as his body shook a little; his wife walked behind him and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "I can't forgive that book's existence, it must be destroyed."

"I don't know why you hate the book so much," Ur started to say as she stood up. "But hopefully you could tell us when we return after we destroyed the book, let's go guys." Three soon walked out of the mansion and headed to the destination where Duke Everlue resided. Lucy was still thinking about what Kaby had said to them earlier as she walked out of the huge house.

_'He can't forgive the existence of the book…'_ Lucy thought as she turned back towards the mansion. _'What did he mean by that?'_

"…Darling, are you sure those kids will be alright with this job?" Kaby's wife asked as the two watched the wizards leave. "The previous guild that tried it last week had failed, and from Duke Everlue's standpoint it was a nothing but a failed robbery. There is no doubt that the security must have been tightened, so it will be even more difficult getting into the mansion."

"I am aware of that…but…I just need to remove that book from this world." Kaby replied as he stared at the floor before smiled. "Beside, one of them is a Wizard Saint. So, there's no way they failed this job"

**xxxTSONDxxx**

"Excuse me, I heard you had an opening for a maid position! Hello?" Lucy shouted at the mansion, standing outside the gates. She was releasing a small, quiet laugh as she thought of her plan. _'Wow the geezer with my __looks, burn the book and complete the job.'_

Behind Lucy a few meters away, Ur and Happy were hidden in the shadows of the trees and were watching Lucy to make sure nothing goes wrong; Ur was leaning against a tree as she watched and Happy was sitting on her head.

"Good luck Lucy." Happy whispered as he watched.

"Break a leg!" Ur muttered to herself.

Lucy didn't have to wait long as a giant maid burst out of the ground and landed right in front of her, not long after that another figure appeared, this time a short, plump, ugly man with a moustache coming out of his nostrils, Ur guessed this was Duke Everlue by his appearance and personality. After a few words Lucy was rejected, apparently she was too ugly for Everlue's standards. When four other maids appeared, Lucy and the others could see why the man thought Lucy's was ugly, his sense of beauty was completely horrible, Ur felt a bit of vomit in her mouth before she swallowed it down. She watched as the biggest maid lifted Lucy up and tossed her in their direction. Duke Everlue and his hideous maids headed inside the mansion after Lucy was tossed.

Ur and Happy stood in front of Lucy as she cried against a tree, "So much for sex appeal" Ur said, reminding her of what she said this morning.

"THAT'S NOT THE PROBLEM! THAT FAT IDIOT WOULD KNOW BEAUTY IF IT BIT HIM IN THE ASS!" Lucy yelled as more tears came to her eyes.

"Excuse." Happy replied, not believing her words.

"IT'S SO FRUSTRATING!"

Ur released a deep sigh as she rubbed the back of her head. "Somehow…I had feeling that this would happen." Ur turned to the mansion and punched her palm."Okay! In that case we'll go with plan T!"

"Yeah! I'll never forgive that old fart!" Lucy exclaimed as she stood next to Ur before realized what just Ur said. "Wait….what's plan T?"

"The T for 'Take them head-on'!" Happy replied.

How exactly is that a plan?" Lucy said with sweat drop. unaware that they were being watched by a security camera.

**Unknown area inside Everlue's Mansion**

Duke Everlue sat comfortably in a large chair smoking a cigar as he watched the three wizards make their plans, he had the camera's zoom in on Lucy's hand where her Fairy Tail mark is. "So another group of wizards has come to my doors, despite the failure of the last group…and it seems this group is from Fairy Tail, that girl was pretty dumb to not hide her guild mark." Everlue released a puff of smoke before turning his chair to look at two figures in the shadows. "So…how should I have the wizards killed this time?"

**xxxTSONDxxx**

"So why are we sneaking in this way?" Ur asked as Happy lifted Lucy onto the roof of the mansion, where Ur was kneeling in front of the glass window.

"If we're going to steal the book, we need to enter from somewhere unexpected." Lucy replied before looking at her with a smirk. "Besides, don't you think this is a much cooler way to do it?"

"Aye!" Happy agreed as Ur sweat dropped at her answer. Ur turned back to the window and placed her hand on the glass and right before their eyes, the glass started to freeze before quietly shattered it.

"Sheesh….what part of 'Take them head-on' don't you get?" Ur complained."We should have just busted through the front gate!"

"No!" Lucy disagreed."I know you're strong, but if we're careless the army will show up!" Ur put her hand on the hole. "Great job, Ur-san!" Lucy grinned as Ur unlocked the window and opened it. The three of them entered and were now in a room with all sorts of artifacts and things. "What is this place?"

"If I had to take a guess, this must be the storage room or something." Ur responded as they walked across the room.

"Hey Ur, take a look at this!" Ur looked down at her friend and laughed at the skull Happy was using as a mask.

"Hahaha! Looking fierce, Happy!"

"Quiet! It looks like we can get out of here through this door." She pointed to the only door in the room.

Ur nodded her head and looked over at Happy, who was still wearing the mask. "Okay, Happy, check to see if the coast is clear."

"Aye sir!" He gave the Wizard Saint a salute and opened the door slightly. He poked his head out to look at both sides of the hallway to make sure there were no enemies in sight. "The coast is clear!" He told the two and they nodded their heads before the group quietly exited the room.

"Remember, we have to be very, very quiet." Lucy told them, placing a finger to her lips.

"Are we hunting tigers?" Ur joked, making Lucy give her a look. "…I couldn't resist."

"Just stay silent." She replied as the three leaned against the wall and slowly moved across it. They were stopping at each door and took a quick peek inside to see if there were any books inside, but each room they looked in had something with Duke Everlue's face on it, even the toilet.

Ur let out a small yawn from boredom before speaking. "Hey Lucy, Do we really have to check each and every room like this?" He asked.

"Of course we do! We don't want to be seen by anyone and cause unnecessary fighting." She shushed him, making Ur sigh heavily before she followed Lucy down the hallway in the same pattern.

"All this stealth is kinda like being ninjas, don't you think Ur?" Happy asked. Ur grinned.

"You're right, that sounds so cool!" Ur chuckled and wrapped her purple scarf which she got from Natsu as a birthday present around her head to hide her face and made a weird handsign. "We must not be discovered de gozaru! Nin-nin!"

"Nin-nin!" Happy repeated as he copied Ur's handsign.

Lucy sweat dropped at them. How could she be a Wizard Saint if she act like this. Lucy save that mind for later as she looked through a door. "Great, nothing in this room either." She scoffed in annoyance.

"Maybe it's downstairs." Ur suggested to her, though she already figured it wasn't uspstairs.

"Maybe, but let's just continue looking up here for now." Lucy told her, causing Ur to give an annoyed sigh.

"What a pain." Ur muttered before she paused, hearing something coming from below, she gave a smirk before speaking out loud for Lucy and Happy to hear. "Looks like we're finally get some action!"

"Huh?" Lucy questioned as she felt the ground shake a little before the five ugly maids from before burst out of the ground.

"Intruders!" The four smaller maids shouted, each holding weapons while the largest did not.

"Let's get them girls!" The large maid told the others as they charged at the three.

"**Hyojin no Dogo! (Ice God's ****B****ellow)!" **Ur shot a large amount of black Ice at the small maids, freezing and sent them crushing into the floor across the room.

"**Furaiying ****B****arugo Attaku! (Flying Virgo Attack)!" **The gorilla maid jumped and extened herbody, intend to crush Ur.

"NINJA!" Ur shouted as she charged forward as well. Her right leg was instantly covered in black energy and she whip-kicked the gorilla maid, leaving her a little frozen and unconscious as she hit the wall at the opposite side of room. She made a branch in the wall as she crushed into it, revealing the library. "Found it, man…what a bore." She sighed and looked back at Lucy who was staring at her with a little shock at how easily she was able to defeat all five of them. "Are you just going to stand there?"

Lucy snapped out of her trance at his words and ran after them. "Wait for me!" She followed them into a room and saw they were now in the library. "How did you-"

"Lucky guess. Anyway we should start looking." Ur stated as she walked over to one side of the room and started looking through the books.

Lucy was amazed at Ur's perceptive, but she quickly shook her head as she knew Ur was right. The quicker they found the book the quicker they could get out. She went to the opposite side of the room and started looking herself, while Happy was looking in the higher shelves.

"That Duke Everlue may look stupid, but he has a good collection of books." commented Lucy as she placed a book back on the shelf. "Well these over here seem to be good. If he reads these books, I'll respect him a little bit." said Lucy as she put a romance novel back on the shelf.

"Almost this entire section is full of perverted books!" Ur's voice called out before she read a title on one of the book.

"Look Ur, it's a book all about different kinds of fish!" Happy said as he flew down to show Ur the book.

"It's going to be a real pain, searching for one book out of all these." Lucy whined as she looked at the towering shelves they've yet to search through. Her eyebrow twitched as she heard her companions talk about the different books they were finding.

"Whoa, this one's cover is made of gold!" Ur said as she pulled it off the shelf, and read the title. "Hey Lucy, I found it!"

She turned to look at Ur and saw she was holding a book, looking closer she saw the title. "You found Daybreak!" She cheered as she got closer, "Are we allowed to find it so easily?"

"Let's destroy it!" Ur grinned while igniting her hand in black energy.

"Aye!" Happy agreed.

"H-hold on a minute!" Lucy cried out as something caught her eye and she quickly grabbed the book from Ur's hand. "T-This author…is Kemu Zaleon!"

"Kemu who?"

"He was a mage and a writer as well." Lucy explained her face became filled with excitement and stars filled her eyes as she raised the book into the air. "I'm a big fan of his! I had thought I read all of his books, but I can't believe there was one I never heard of before, it must be one that was never published!"

"Whatever, let's hurry and destroy it already!" Ur interrupted making Lucy give her a look of shock and pressed the book to her chest to protect it from him.

"What are you talking about?! This is important cultural heritage! Destroying it is out of the question!" Lucy retorted.

"You're abandoning the mission!" Happy told her darkly.

"Didn't I say I was a huge fan?!" Lucy yelled back.

"Let's just freeze them both!" Lucy taking a few steps back as Ur and Happy got closer.

"Come one guys, can't we just pretend and say we burned it; I'll keep it a secret, I swear!"

"Sorry Lucy, I don't like lying." Ur said and was about to grab the book when her ears picked up a sound coming from below.

"Aye!"

"I see I see...what do we have here?" A voice called out as a figure came bursting out of the floor; the figure turned out to be a smirking Duke Everlue. He landed on his feet and smirked at the three wizards. "So you intruders are after Daybreak, aren't you? boyoyoyoyo."

"See, this is what you get for hesitating." Ur stated as she kept her back to Lucy.

"I'm sorry."

"I knew you wizards were looking to steal from me, I would never have guessed that it was that stupid book." Everlue said.

"Stupid?" Ur questioned.

_"This book must be important if the client was willing to __pay two millions jewels to __destroy it__for so much. So why would Everlue call it stupid? It doesn't make__sense."_ thought Lucy.

"That works out great, if you think the book is stupid, you wouldn't mind if we can keep it?" Lucy asked.

"No way, what's mine is mine, so get your hands off it!" A fuming Everlue yelled.

"Miser." Lucy commented.

"Shut up, ugly." Everlue replied making Lucy's body twitch A small arrow with the word "ugly" stabbing her in the back.

"Look…we're just here to destroy the book and we'll be on our way." Ur said, ignoring the little argument between the two.

"No! I won't let you…" Lucy whine, wanting to protect the book from being burned.

"Lucy, this is our job!" Ur yelled at her with a serious expression on her face.

"Well at least let me read it first!" Lucy huffed as she sat down on the floor.

"You're reading it here?!" Ur, Happy and Everlue exclaimed in shocked. Everlue grew angry as the girl read the book.

"Enough nonesense! Do you realized who I am? Get your filthy hands off my book! Come forth, Vanish Brothers!" Everlue ordered with a snap of his fingers. Ur turned her head to see two book shelves begin to move as a secret entrance opened and two figures stood.

"Good afternoon" The smaller figure said in english, the man had four tattoos on his face. His black hair was in a long ponytail; he was wearing a white high-collar shirt and a green stripe running down the front of it and black pants. On the right sleeve of the shirt was a blue arm band with a white guild symbol on it, and strapped to his back was a large frying pan.

"Even mother would be surprise to see these two are Fairy Tail's wizard." The taller figure commented; his hair was a dark navy blue that went in four different directions, an orange bandana with blue makings on it wrapped around his forehead. He was wearing a blue high-collar shirt with a yellow stripe going down each arm and white pants. He is also wearing an armband, this one white with a white guild symbol on it.

"That mark! They're from that mercenary guild, the Southern Wolves!" Happy said.

"So you hired bodyguards, did you?" Ur questioned, cracking her knuckles. "Hey Lucy!" Ur called out to her making she looked up from the book to her. "You've go until I finish kicking these guy's asses to finish that book, so I recommend you read it fast." Lucy nodded her head at that and started to read faster, her eyes wide as she read.

"this is…" Lucy whispered to herself.

"The wolves are always hungry, yes? Prepare to die thieves, boyoyoyoyo." Everlue laughed.

"Ur-san, I need you to buy me some time okay?" Lucy asked as she stood up. "I'm not sure but there seems to be some kind of secret in this book."

Ur looked back at Lucy for a second and nodded. "Alright, but you better go somewhere else to read." Ur warned her; Lucy quickly let the room and closed the door behind her.

_'A secret? It must have slipped by me somehow when I had read it. It__could be a treasure map or something.'_ Everlue thought before he then started to sink into the ground. "I'm going after the girl! You two eliminate that woman!" ordered Everlue as he vanished.

"Yes sir." The brothers replied

"Happy, go help Lucy." Ur ordered as she turned to the cat.

"Right, don't take too long." Happy said as he activated **E****ra**** (Aero)**, his wings lifting him in the air.

"No worries, this won't take long." Ur smirked as she stretches her arm across her torso. Happy smiled and flew off after Lucy.

"Now what am I doing?" Ur asked herself in false confusion."Ah…yes, I'm about to squish two bugs!"

"She's totally making fun of us." The taller brother yelled.

"Shall we put her in the place?" The shorter asked."Do you know what a wizard's greatest weakness?"

"Getting rid her annoying daughter?" Ur replied.

"I-I don't really understand you, is that something personal?" The shorter asked.

"She's totally talking trash to us!" the taller brother yelled in angry.

"The weakness is their bodies!" The shorter one yelled as she charged to attack the Wizard Saint with the huge frying pan but Ur easily dodged it by taking a step aside. The second brother jumped into air and tried to grab Ur by her jacket, but failed as Ur take another step aside.

"So…you wanna fight without magic?" Ur grinned as she formed a long black ice on her hand but it slowly turned into solid weapon. **"Yoso: Neji****b****ana! (Fairy Spear: Screw Flower)!" **Ur whispered as her left hand held a pure black spear with purple ribbon.

"This old hag really thinks she can beat us?" the taller one angrily said making Ur's eyes twitched.

"To train oneself in magic takes discipline of mental focus!" the shorter one started….

"And as a result you ended up lacking of training of your body!" The taller finished.

"I'm all fired up!" Ur pointed Nejibana at the vanish brother with a grin.

"Brother, let's do the combination attack!" the taller said.

"Okay!" The shorter one replied. He moved the frying pan out in front of him and the taller one jumped on it to stand on it.

**"Tenchi Sh****o****metsu Satsubou!**** (Heaven and Earth Extinct Slaying Attack)!****"** The Vanish Brothers called out. "No one has ever experienced this attack and survived."

"Bring it on!" Ur taunted as her smirk grew. She watched as the shorter brother sent the taller on into the air with an upward swing for the second her eyes were on the taller brother, the shorter one charged forward.

"If you face toward the heavens…the earth will attack from below!" The shorter one shouted as he slammed the edge of the pan against Ur's side. The frying panclashed with the tip of Nejibana and before it was shattered to pieces as Ur hit the shorter one in abdomen by her right fist with full force, smashing him into the wall.

"When you face the earth…the heavens strike you down!" The taller one yelled as he dived at Ur from above with his fists in front of him. Ur made an extremely fast swing by Nejibana, creating a high pressure wave. The taller one lost his speed as he just fell to the floor but only to meet with Ur's leg by his face, sending his to the shorter one.

"Impossible! Are you really a wizard?" The taller one yelled in horror as the shorter one held his broken nose.

"I'm not just a wizard! I'M FAIRY TAIL WIZARD!" Ur yelled proudly as she gathered a massive black energy on Nejibana.**"Hyojin no Hyoryu Sen****b****i! (Ice God's Ice Dragon Swirling Tail)!" **Ur swings Nejibana in a linear direction and created overflowing black ice from her spear in the form of crescent to the vanish brother.

The attack created an explosion of black ice on contact, making each and every window in Everlue's mansion shatter, most of its walls crack and its roof nearly blown off. The people in town turned to the explosion in surprise as they saw smoke going into the sky. When the smoke cleared inside the mansion, the Vanish Brother's were revealed to be knocked out and frozen in black ice.

"Ups….did I overdo it again?" Ur asked herself as she saw the mansion's and the Vanish Brother's conditions. With a shrug Ur turned around and started walking away. "Guess I should go and find Lucy. I wasted too much time on these guys." While Ur was starting to walk away to look for her friends, Virgo's eyes started to glow a little.

**xxxTSONDxxx**

Lucy was sitting on a path in the sewers, using her **Kazeyomi no Megane**** (Gale-Force Reading Glasses) **on the book.

"I knew this book contain such a secret, but for it to be such a thing is…incredible." Lucy said as she closed the book. Before she could stand, the wall behind her cracked open and a hand came out and grabbed her wrists in a tight grip. Lucy's glasses fell off from shock as Everlue's face popped out of the wall.

"Why don't you tell me the secret to my book after all secrets don't make friends you know!" Everlue said with a dark grin.

"No way, a pathetic man like you doesn't desire to know! You're an enemy of literature!" Lucy retorted, trying to ignore the pain coming from her wrist.

"An enemy of literature?! I am culture's greatest friend, my large collection of books and art is proof of that!" Everlue exclaimed while keeping his very tight grip on Lucy's wrist, trying to get her to let go of the book.

"But your ugly maid collection shows you don't know anything about beauty!" Lucy stated before she let out a small yell as Everlue's grip got tighter and created more pain in her wrists.

"How dare you mock my maids?! They are the definition of beauty!" He said before bringing his head closer to the book. "What secrets does this book hold? Did he leave a treasure map to where he buried his fortune or something? You better tell me now before I snap your arms like toothpicks." Everlue threatened his response was Lucy sticking her tongue out at him, pissing Everlue off before he forced Lucy to the ground. "You really shouldn't be sassy with me, young lady! I commissioned Kemu Zaleon himself to create that book for me! Therefore any secret that is hidden in this book is rightfully mine!" said Everlue.

Lucy gritted her teeth as she felt his grip get even tighter, but then she felt it loosen and turned her head to see Happy kicking Everlue in the face. "Happy!" Lucy said as she created some distance between her and Everlue.

Happy gave Lucy a big grin and started flying over to the other side of the sewer water.

"That was so cool!" She said with a smile but then Happy's wings started to glow as he was just about to reach the other side and disappeared, making Happy spin into the sewer water. "…and that wasn't."

"What's this, a flying cat?" Everlue questioned as he stared at Happy.

"The name's Happy." Happy gurgled from in the water.

"You should probably get out of there." Lucy suggested.

"But this water feels so good." Happy complained as he body started moving down stream.

"You're in sewer water Happy." Lucy sighed as she face-palmed before turning to Everlue with one of her gold keys in one hand and the book in the other. "Anyway, it looks like the tables have turned; but if you let us have the book, I'll consider going easy on you. But I am really tempted to give you a good punch to the face."

"So you're a Seirei wizard, huh? But for a reader, you sure don't know how to use phrase correctly; when saying the tables have turn means the weaker group has turned the disadvantage they had into an advantage." Everlue said as an evil grin came to his face. "There's no way you and some feline will be able to defeat me and my **Daib****a**** Mah****o (Dive Magic)**, boyoyoyoyo!"

A magic seal appeared on Everlue's back and he sank into the ground.

"So Everlue can use magic as well, I didn't know he was a wizard too." Happy said as he got out of the water and stood next to Lucy.

"Can you smell yourself right now?" Lucy asked while taking a step back from Happy. She started dodging Everlue's attacks as he burst out of the ground at random points; she flipped and jumped as he tried to strike her down. "It's all written here within this book! A horrible adventure story with a trashy main character named Duke Everlue!" Lucy exclaimed angrily.

"Seriously?" Happy questioned.

"I don't know if the character would be considered trashy, but yes!" Everlue shouted as he continued his onslaught. "The story is complete crap and to think it was written by the great Kemu Zaleon, inexcusable!"

"How arrogant can you be? You forced him to write it!" Lucy retorted as she jump over Everlue's charge.

"Arrogant? Me, it should be an honor for him to write a story with me in it." Everlue said as he disappeared into the ceiling.

"Then why did you have to blackmail him into writing it?" Lucy questioned.

"…Blackmail?" Happy repeated.

"So what's the big deal?" Everlue asked; he popped out of the wall next to Lucy, curling his moustache. "It was his own fault for refusing me in the first place!" Everlue said.

"Oh really…" Lucy questioned, her eyes narrowed as the words this guy was saying.

"I told him to write a book where I was the main character; anyone would have jumped at the chance to have me as their muse." Everlue explained as he seemed to swim across the earth. "But that idiot had the audacity to refuse me! So I gave him some inspiration in the form of an ultimatum, either write the book or I would revoke his entire family's citizenship!"

"But if you did that then they wouldn't be able to join any guilds and make a living do really you have the power to do that?" Happy asked.

The ground below them began to crack, "I have the power to do anything!" Happy and Lucy leaped away as Everlue burst out of the ground. "I got the man to write the book, didn't I? Lucy was silently glaring at the man.

"But I was still annoyed by his first refusal and his attitude, so I made him write the book in one of my personal prisons, boyoyo!" Everlue just grinned as he happily remembered what had happened. "He had talked so big about being a great novelist and one who would never give into threats, BUT IN THE END I GOT WHAT I WANTED!" Everlue shouted as he started spinning into a ball and started bouncing all over the place.

"You did such a terrible thing to justify your own selfish desires?! You put him in solitary confinement for three whole years, don't you have any idea how hard it must have been for him?" Lucy said as she ran.

"Three years?" Happy questioned, flying next to Lucy.

Everlue burst out from the ground in front of Lucy and Happy ready to attack, but Lucy quickly jumped back just in time. "Perhaps it took him that long to finally realize how great and wonderful I am?" Everlue let out a creepy laugh.

"Wrong," Lucy said. "The truth was he couldn't stand you, but he swallowed his pride so he could protect his family, even if it meant satisfying your vanity and making your character seem like a true hero of justice."

"…I'm curious on how you know so much." Everlue said.

"It's all written in this!" Lucy said, holding up the book up in front of her.

"I read that book from start to finish, and Kemu Zaleon is never in it." Everlue stated.

"It's true that if you were to read it normally, his name is never mentioned within the story. But one thing you should know is that before Kemu Zaleon was a writer, he was a wizard!" Lucy said.

"He was?" Happy asked.

"…What did he do…wait, he couldn't have." Everlue muttered to himself.

"He gathered all of his remaining strength, and cast a spell on the book." Lucy explained.

"So that was his scheme, using his magic to turn a book about someone as great as me into a piece of crap! How dare he!?" Everlue exclaimed as he used his magic dive back into the ground and attack Lucy once more, but his attacks missed as Lucy jumped away.

"You really need to get over yourself, it's true that this book contains all the terrible things you've done to him!" Lucy said while dodging all of Everlue's attacks. "But it was only a very small part, the true secret that Kemu Zaleon left behind in this book has nothing to do with you!"

"What is it?" Happy asked with his mouth watering at the thought of what kind of secret it is.

"What true secret?" Everlue questioned.

"That's why I refuse to let you have this book. Duke Everlue. Because you never its true owner in the the first place! **Open, Gate of the Giant Crab - Cancer!**" Lucy chanted as a magic seal appeared releasing a large amount of smoke before clearing away to reveal a man; he was wearing a blue long-sleeve shirt and dark pants with a ring chain on his right leg. There were six orange crab legs extending from his back, and two antennas on his head above his red cornrows hairstyle. He had two large pairs of scissors rested with handles that resembled claws in each hand.

"It's a giant crab-man! I bet he's going to say '~kani' at the end! I'm sure of it!" Happy shouted happily as he did a little dance and had stars in his eyes.

"You can be really annoying; I'm trying to concentrate here." Lucy told Happy, who was still acting giddy.

"So Lucy..." Cancer spoke, lifting his hand to show a small blade. "...which haircut would you like-ebi?"

"I didn't call you for that!" Lucy exclaimed. "I need your help with a battle!"

"Alright-ebi." Cancer replied as he got into a battle position.

"Ebi!" Happy yelled in complete shock. He then started crying against Lucy's shoulder. "It's like getting a hook when you were expecting a straight punch. Okay Lucy...you can send him back now."

"SHUT IT CAT!"

_'The true secret? What could it be that…did that bastard write down all__the illegal business deals that I've done?'_ Everlue thought while shaking with fear. _'I can't have that… If that book gets handed over to __Council's inspectors… That would be the end of me!'_ Everlue quickly reached into his jacket and pulled out a gold key. **"Open, Gate of the Maiden – Virgo!"**

"That's **Seirei Mah****o (Celestial Spirit Magic)**, the magic that you use Lucy!" Happy exclaimed in fake surprise.

"No way!" Lucy said.

The giant maid, Virgo burst out of the magical seal on the ground. "Did I hear my master summon me?" She shouted.

"Virgo, retrieve that book immediately!" Everlue ordered.

"I don't believe it; she is a Celestial Spirit!" A shocked Lucy said.

"Ebi." Cancer said, nodding his head.

However the four noticed movement on Virgo's back, and Ur's head popped out whiched shocked everyone. Ur had a confused expression on her face as she looked around the room.

"What the! Why is he with Virgo?" Everlue questioned, shocked that Ur appeared with Virgo.

"Ur!" Happy said while Lucy added san on the behind.

"How did you get up there?" Lucy asked.

"Well she was starting to move around again so I grabbed her and was about to knock her out again, and the next thing I know…I'm in the sewers!" Ur replied, looking down at them from on top of Virgo's shoulder.

"So that means…you passed through the gate to the **Seireikai**** (Celestial Spirit World)** and then another gate back to the human world." Lucy deduced before freaking out. "BUT THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE!"

"Lucy, what should I do with her?" Ur asked as she stood up.

"Finish what you started!" Lucy shouted, pulling out her whip.

"Virgo, clean up this trash!" Everlure ordered.

"As you wish master." Virgo replied as she tried to grab Ur, but she jumped off and with a turned, landed facing her with a fist pulled back.

"Take this you gorilla maid!" Ur shouted as her fist was covered in black energy and jumped forward.** "Hyojin no Gyouken! (Ice God's Freezing Fist)!"** Virgo was sent flying back after Ur's fist made contact before she was frozen in black ice.

"No way!" Everlue exclaimed as he watched Virgo fall. Lucy, realizing her chance swung her whip forward and it wrapped around Everlue's body.

"No escape this time you dirty mole-man! Detestable men like you…" Lucy shouted before tossing him at Cancer, who started attacking Everlue with his scissors. "Don't even deserve to be mentioned in a story!"

"So what do you think of this awesome look-ebi?" Cancer asked as Everlue landed knocked out, both his hair and mustache gone.

"Wait a go, crab-man!" Ur said with a smirk, pressing a foot on Virgo's back. "Hold on…ebi?" The group start to feel the area rumbling and saw that the walls were breaking apart. "Yeeeaah, we should probably go now."

"Agreed/Aye sir!" Lucy and Happy replied before the three of them started running out of the collapsing mansion, barely making it out as the entrance was one of the first things to go.

"Nice finish Lucy, definitely going out in style. You're going to fit right in at Fairy Tail!" Ur commented while they watched the mansion collapse.

"But aren't we supposed to stop destroying stuff?" Happy asked.

"I hope the master doesn't blame me for this." Lucy said before turning away. "Let's head back to the client."

The other two nodded before following after her, no one noticing that Virgo was now standing up with an unconscious Duke Everlue, watching the three walk away.

**xxxTSONDxxx**

"When I read Daybreak, at first I believed that there was no way that this book was written by Kemu Zaleon the composition and style of this book was too horrible." Lucy explained as they reached the mansion where Kaby and his wife were.

"And that how you were able to figure out about the spell he placed on it." Ur concluded, the three walked through the door. Kaby and his wife turned to see them at the door.

"You're back…did you…?" Kaby had a hopeful tone in his voice.

"Not exactly..." Lucy muttered as she walked towards him and handed him the book.

"Why did you bring it here? I told you I wanted you to destroy it." He said to them, his body shaking as he held the book.

"While destroying it is a simple task for us; if you still want to, it would be better if you destroyed it yourself." Lucy said.

"Of course I'll destroy it, I never wanted to see this book!" Kaby said as he stared at the book.

"I understand why you refuse to allow this book to exist. You just want to protect your father's honor, right? Because you are in fact Kemu Zaleon's son." Lucy stated shocking Ur.

"Yes…that's right." Kaby nodded his head.

"Have you read the book yourself?" Lucy asked.

"No, I-I could never bring myself to read it. My father had told me it was complete trash." Kaby admitted.

"That's why you want to destroy it?" Ur questioned, her voice had a slight edge to it.

"Yes. That's right." Kaby answered.

"That's pretty stupid." Ur stated, making everyone look at her. "You would destroy something your father wrote because it was dumb, without even seeing inside it?

"Ur-san" Lucy said. "Let him explain himself."

Kaby was silent for a few moments before speaking he told them about what had happened all those years ago, when his father returned after being gone for three years and then cutting off his writing arm, trying to kill himself, and the last conversation they had before he died.

"All the anger and betrayal I felt slowly turned to remorse to the father that I never was able to apologize to." Kaby said, his wife placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Because of that, I felt the least I could do for him was to destroy this horrible book that had brought so much unhappiness. I know my father would agree." He then lit a match and moved it closer to the book.

"You're wrong about that." Lucy spoke out, making Kaby look at them in surprise; the match's flame suddenly died and the book started to glow.

"What's happening!?" Kaby shouted as he covered his eyes from the bright light.

"A wizard by the name of Kemu Zaleon… no, I should say Zekua Melon, cast a spell on this book." Lucy explained.

"A spell?" Kaby questioned as he started at the book floating in front of him. The title on the cover of the book began to rearrange itself and revealed itself to say, Dear Kaby.

"Dear Kaby?" Kaby read as he saw the title of the book.

"That's right! It was a three year letter he had written to his beloved son. He casted a spell over it to rearrange all the letters in the book, so no one else would be able to read it!" As Lucy explained, all the letters in the book shot out and started to rearrange themselves, everyone was amazed as the words circled around them.

"Whoa." Ur muttered.

"Pretty!" Happy said.

"The real reason he quit being an author wasn't because he was ashamed, but because he wrote a masterpiece that could never be beaten! It's a letter containing everything he ever wanted to say to his son, Kaby Melon!" Lucy stated as all the letters in the book finished rearranging themselves. "It truly is his greatest work."

As the books glow died down and floated into Kaby's hand, he remembered the last thing his father said.

_"I thought about you the entire time I was gone."_

"That is what your father truly left behind, two great legacies his books and his son." Lucy smiled and Ur grinned at the tears Kaby was releasing.

"Dad...I never…really understood him..." Kaby cried as he looked through the pages.

Lucy smiled before speaking. "Of course! If you understand how a writer's mind works, you'll lose the pleasure in reading the book they wrote!"

Ur and Happy laughed as Kaby hugged the book closer to his chest. "T-Thank you both...I won't let any harm come to this book..."

"Alright then, now that's all settled we should head back to Fairy Tail!" Ur said with a grin before walking towards the door.

"Aye sir!" Happy agreed as he started to follow.

"Huh? What about the re-" Lucy halted her question as she remembered that Kaby was only borrowing his friend's mansion. She shook her head, a little disappointed, before giving a smile. "Right, let's go home!" The three soon left the mansion, waving goodbye to a smiling Kaby and his wife.

Like it? Love it? Review it. Flames will be ignored.


End file.
